The Life and Times
by Jolinnn
Summary: Sie war dramatisch. Er war dynamisch. Sie war präzise. Er war impulsiv. Er war James und sie war Lily und eines Tages verband sie ein Kuss, aber davor verbanden sie viele Diskussionen, da er arrogant und sie lieblich war und Herzensangelegenheiten Zeit brauchen. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen - 'The Life and Times' von Jewels5
1. Prolog

AN: Hallo! Das hier ist eine genehmigte Übersetzung der ff "The Life and Times" von der genialen Jewels5. Die Geschichte hat im Moment 36 Kapitel, ist aber noch nicht beendet.

Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht an meine allerliebste Schwester, die den ersten Korrekturblick hier darauf geworfen hat und an meine wundervolle Beta **sessely**, die sich dazu bereit erklärt hat, mir bei dieser Geschichte zur Seite zu stehen!

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und würde mich auch immer über Reviews freuen :)

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter und seine Charaktere gehören JKR. Diese Geschichte gehört Jewels5. Dies ist eine genehmigte Übersetzung._

**Prolog**

„Keiner lacht über Gott, während er gerade das Ende eines Zauberstabs anstarrt."

Ihre Worte, gesprochen aus diesem perfekten, kleinen Mund und so klar, als ob sie gerade vor einem Moment gemurmelt worden waren, echoten in James' Kopf: Wieder und wieder, wie der Schlag einer Trommel. In seiner Vorstellung war sie schön, 16 Jahre alt und saß in diesem Korridor mit dem Fackelschein, der gegen ihre bleiche, makellose Haut und ihre leuchtend grünen Augen flackerte. Das war vor fast zwei Jahren gewesen, und wie sich die Dinge seitdem verändert hatten. Sie war noch immer schön, natürlich, vielleicht sogar noch schöner, aber es gab dennoch immer einen Unterschied in der Art, in der man Schönheit verstand, je nachdem wie nah oder fern sie einem war.

„Keiner lacht über Gott, während er gerade das Ende eines Zauberstabs anstarrt.", erinnerte er sich sie eines Tages sagen hören und er lächelte sachte, denn natürlich hatte Lily Recht. Lily hatte normalerweise immer recht. Als die Spitze des Zauberstabs seines Feindes auf die Stelle zwischen seinen Augen gerichtet war, und sein eigener außer Reichweite lag, da gab es einen Gott. Da gab es Bedeutung und Belang, und es gab einen Grund zu überleben, denn da war eine Art höherer Ordnung, Wahrheit, Wichtigkeit und etwas jenseits der Spitze des Zauberstab. Er machte sich die mentale Notiz Lily später zu sagen, dass sie recht damit gehabt hatte, dass eine solche Bedrohung Angst vor intellektuellem Zweifel machte. Es war irrational, nahm er an, aber das war egal. Die späte Erkenntnis von Wirklichkeit mochte vielleicht eine Handlung intellektueller Feigheit sein, aber gerade jetzt machte sie ihn mutig. Lily hatte normalerweise immer recht.

Er fühlte, wie er plötzlich lächelte und erwartete den Fluch - der Fluch, der es ganz beenden oder zumindest beträchtlichen Schmerz oder Bewusstlosigkeit mit sich bringen würde. Aber er kam nicht. Schließlich öffnete der Feind seinen Mund, aber kein Fluch kam heraus.

„Sie liebt dich nicht," bellte er verzweifelt. „Sie tut es nicht."

Anscheinend lachte auch niemand über Gott, wenn man diejenigen verlor, die man liebte.

James ließ die Worte zustechen, wohlwissend, dass sie wahr sein mussten. Er erlaubte dem Schmerz ihn zu erfüllen, aber nicht ihn zu überwältigen. Er nickte. „Vielleicht," antwortete er langsam. „Aber das ist etwas, mit dem ich alleine klar kommen muss."

Gebrochen von James Apathie verengte der ältere Zauberer seine braunen Augen und verzog seinen Mund. Die jugendliche Attraktivität, die er vor einem Jahr noch besessen hatte, war verschwunden. „Du wirst bald tot sein," sagte er.

James blinzelte. Das war ein seltsamer Gedanke: Bald tot. Dann nickte er wieder. „Fang an," antwortete er. Es klang beinahe wie Trotz. „Ich habe meinen Frieden gemacht."

Denn jetzt endlich verstand er, was dieser Satz bedeutete.


	2. Gute Mädchen sagen 'Ich liebe dich'

AN: Hey, hier kommt also das zweite Kapitel. Wieder mal ein großes Dankeschön an meine Schwester und meine Beta sessely!

Kapitel 2 - "Gute Mädchen sagen ,Ich liebe dich''"

Oder

_„Wie ein rollender Stein"_

Manchmal dachte sie, dass, wenn sie vom Astronomieturm schreiten würde, sie einfach entschweben würde.

Er konnte sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, als er geschaut hatte, bevor er einen Sprung wagte machte.

Sie glaubte an Gott.

Er rauchte zu viel.

Sie bekam ihren ersten Kuss in einem sonnengetränktem Garten im Alter von fünfzehn.

Er verlor seine Jungfräulichkeit an ein Mädchen namens Sarah im Alter von fünfzehn.

Sie wollte schreiben.

Er wollte Quidditch spielen.

Sie dachte, dass sie sei verliebt und mochte diese Tatsache nicht.

Er wusste, dass er verliebt war und hasste es regelrecht.

Sie lächelte und lachte viel.

Er auch.

Sie war dramatisch.

Er war dynamisch.

Sie war präzise.

Er war impulsiv.

Sie zeichnete sich aus in Diplomatie.

Er zeichnete sich aus in Diplomatie, aber griff oft darauf zurück, stattdessen Schläge zu verteilen.

Sie musste in sieben Jahren siebenmal nachsitzen.

Er saß vierundsiebzig mal nach.

Sie dachte, dass er total durchgeknallt war.

Er dachte, dass sie absolut irre war.

Wie auch immer dies enden wird, es ist vor allem und zu aller erst eine Liebesgeschichte. Es ist die Geschichte, wie ein Junge und ein Mädchen dazu kamen, sich ineinander zu verlieben - und es dann zu merken. Du siehst, es ist wahrscheinlich das eben dieses Verlieben das Wichtigste war, das sie je erreichen würden und sie erreichten eine Reihe von ziemlich wichtigen Dingen. Er war James und sie war Lily und eines Tages verband sie ein Kuss, aber davor verbanden sie viele Diskussionen, da er arrogant und sie lieblich war und Herzensangelegenheiten Zeit brauchen.

Es begann - würde er später spekulieren, als er auf das Ende eines Zauberstab starrte, dass ihn mit Leichtigkeit töten konnte - mit einem Kinnhaken. Eine einfache Bewegung seines Armes, als seine Faust Kontakt mit Nicolai Mulciber's Kiefer machte, die den Letzteren zu Boden warf und ziemlich viel Wirbel verursachte.

Es begann - würde sie später spekulieren, als sie auf der Türschwelle eines Raumes stand, sich wundernd, ob das jemals funktionieren könnte - mit einem Kuss: die einfache Bewegung, auf ihren Zehen zu stehen und Luke Harper auf dem Bahnhofsgleis in Hogsmeade zu umarmen.

Ob jetzt er oder sie _wirklich_ Recht hatte, ist für uns nicht wichtig, aber auf jeden Fall stimmten beide zu, dass „es" am 1. September 1975 begann: dem ersten Tag ihres sechsten Jahres auf der Hogwarts - Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Und, einfach für die Chronologie, beginnt diese Geschichte mit dem Ereignis, das_ sie_ für den Beginn von allem hielt. Sie stand auf dem Bahnsteig um genau sieben Uhr dreißig abends, am 1. September, während sie ihren Freund, den sie seit zwei Monaten hatte, zum ersten Mal in zwei Tagen sah und sie küssten sich.

_(Ich liebe dich)_

Luke Harpers Lippen waren warm. Er war weich, unaufdringlich und vorsichtig, bewegte sich langsam und passte sich ihr an. Da war keine Musik, aber der Kuss schien der romantischen Art anzugehören. Das war vorteilhaft - dachte sie - da ihr Charakter eindeutig romantisch war. Sie schaute Schwarzweißfilme und mochte wie Schnee in ihren Haaren aussah, verdammt noch mal, _natürlich_ war Romantik eine gute Sache. _Natürlich_ wollte sie… warum zur Hölle waren ihre Gedanken so am Wandern? Sie sollte doch mit ihrem Freund rumzumachen, nicht… Guter Gott.

Sie lösten sich voneinander und er lächelte sein schönes, klassisches Gleichmäßige-Zähne-Lächeln. Es war sehr wahrscheinlich sein bester Zug, und es machte die folgenden ungefähr fünfzehn Sekunden Stille zwischen ihnen ziemlich nett. Lily Evans hatte die meiste Zeit ihres Sommers mit Luke Harper verbracht, sodass ein Kuss auf dem Bahnhofsgleis wohl nicht so eine dramatische Geste war, als sie es hätte sein können, aber sie _waren_ für die letzten zwei Tage getrennt gewesen, also war da ein gewisses Gefühl von lang erwarteter Wiedervereinigung.

Der Himmel hatte begonnen sich zu verdunkeln und die Laternen der Hogsmeade-Station waren angezündet worden, als der Hogwarts-Express zehn Minuten früher in die Station eingefahren war, jetzt waren fast alle der ungefähr zweihundertfünfzig Zugpassagiere ausgestiegen und bereit, zu dem Schloss der Hogwarts - Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei loszufahren. Das schwache Mondlicht erhellte gerade nur den langen Pfad zu den geöffneten Schultoren. Hogwarts Erstklässler waren vom Wildhüter, Hagrid, zu den Booten, die sie über den See zu dem Pfad transportieren würden, geführt worden, während die älteren Schüler zu den pferdelosen Kutschen gingen, die den alternativen Pfad durch das Dorf Hogsmead nahmen.

In der schlechten Beleuchtung sah Luke nicht am besten aus, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er nicht absolut attraktiv war - mit seinem weichen, braunen Haar, liebevollen, braunen Augen und natürlich, dem Lächeln. Auch wenn sich Lily über Luke ärgerte - eine seltene Gelegenheit überhaupt - dieses Lächeln ließ ihr Herz einen Hüpfer machen. Jetzt, als ihre Hände auf seiner Brust ruhten - eine Hand zärtlich spielend mit seiner perfekt glatten, silberblauen Krawatte seiner Schuluniform - realisierte sie, dass die letzten zwei Monate (die Dauer ihrer Beziehung zu Luke) wirklich ziemlich nett gewesen waren.

Luke war eine gute Art von Typ, er beschäftigte sich nicht viel mit Politik oder _ernsten_ Dingen, aber er war romantisch und stand für alles, was der siebzehnjährige Freund eines sechszehnjährigen Mädchens sein _sollte_. Er lebte in Hogsmeade, weil seine Familie dort ein Geschäft besaß, weshalb er auch nicht mit dem Hogwarts-Express fuhr wie alle anderen Schüler, trotzdem hatte er Lily auf dem Gleis getroffen, was eine nette Geste war… irgendwie wie etwas aus einem Schwarzweißfilm, dachte Lily.

Wie auch immer, in einem Moment wurden Lilys glückliche Erinnerungen an den Sommer komplett zerbrochen.

"Ich liebe dich, sagte Luke.

Wie sein Kuss, war sein Ton sanft und vorsichtig, obwohl die Geste, seine Liebe nach nur zwei Monaten zu gestehen, alles außer vorsichtig war. Die Zeit stand still, während der Äußerung dieser drei Worte, und Lilys Herz schlug sehr schnell… auf keine gute Art. Sie wog ihre Möglichkeiten ab.

Er liebte sie. Er _liebte_ sie. Liebe war riesig. Liebe war episch. Liebe war… Sicher, sie _mochte_ Luke sehr. Sie mochte die Art, wie seine Hände auf ihren Hüften ruhten, wenn sie sich küssten und dass er es schaffte, eine einigermaßen überzeugende Show von Begeisterung darzubieten, wenn sie ihre Led Zeppelin Platten hörten. Sie mochte es, dass er vor ihrer Mutter lächerlich zurückhaltend gewesen war, und dass er sie nicht _ein einziges Mal_ über ihre Freundschaft mit Snape gefragt hatte. Sie mochte sein Lächeln und dass er nicht dauernd wissen wollte, was sie dachte. Sie mochte, dass es ihn nicht störte, die Dinge langsam anzugehen und dass er diese lächerlich romantischen Sachen sagte, genau wie der Held eines mittelalterlichen Gedichts.

_Ich mag Luke_, dachte sie.

_Ich liebe jemand anderen_.

Und das gab den Ausschlag.

„Ich kann das nicht zurück sagen" murmelte Lily nach, was sich für sie nach einer Ewigkeit anfühlte, aber in Wirklichkeit nur ein paar Sekunden waren. Trotzdem war die Verwirrung in Lilys Augen Indiz genug für Luke gewesen um zu wissen, was ihre Antwort _nicht_ sein würde. Er nickte niedergeschlagen. "Luke, hör mir zu, es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht - dass ich dich nicht mag, denn das tue ich. " Das Gleis lehrte sich mehr und mehr, als die anderen Schüler die Kutschen bestiegen. Lily spielte nicht mal mit der Idee, Luke den _wahren_ Grund zu sagen, weshalb sie diese drei verdammten Worte nicht zu ihm sagen konnte… er würde es nicht verstehen.

"Ich meine," fuhr sie nervös fort, "Du verstehst, wie ich bin. Ich habe sehr spezifische Vorstellungen von Liebe und all dem. Und ich könnte es theoretisch zurück sagen, aber - aber es würde nicht genug für mich bedeuten. Ich kann _es_ einfach nicht sagen, außer wenn ich es wahrlich, absolut, ungebrochen _meine_. Wir sind erst seit _zwei_ Monaten zusammen. "

"Zehn Wochen,", korrigierte Luke.

"Aber wenn du das so sagst, hört es sich nur kürzer an", merkte Lily an und runzelte die Stirn. Er nickte abwesend. Und sie seufzte: „Bist du sauer?"

"Nein." Die Antwort kam direkt und ohne Zögern, mit erkennbarer Ehrlichkeit und dem Wunsch, sie davon zu überzeugen. "Nein, ich bin nicht wütend. Und ich verstehe - du bist… du bist ein Jahr jünger als ich und es könnte schwieriger für dich sein, diese Art von Bindung einzugehen..."

Lily dachte, diese Idee enthielt mehr Herablassung als ein Altersunterschied von nur einem Jahr erlaubte, aber widersprach nicht, denn es ersparte ihr eine Diskussion. Wie auch immer, er war im moralischen Recht hier, sie hätte in der Lage sein _sollen_ "_Ich liebe dich auch_" sagen zu können.

Sie bewegte ihre Hände von seiner Brust weg und zwischen den beiden Jugendlichen entstand eine Lücke. "Wir sollten besser eine Kutsche nehmen.", sagte Luke, seine Enttäuschung schnell abstreifend. Lily ergänzte dies in ihrem Geist zu der Vielzahl von bewundernswerten Eigenschaften, die dieser Junge besaß: er war nicht nachtragend.

_Severus ist nachtragend_, dachte sie.

Das war eine Tatsache. Gerade, in genau diesem Moment, beobachtete Severus Snape die sich entfaltende Szene von seiner nicht weit entfernten Kutsche aus und war nachtragend. Lily ging immer noch mit Luke Harper aus, schien es, und da er keine Möglichkeit hatte, den Inhalt der Konversation zu erfahren, fühlte der junge Slytherin - bleich, unattraktiv und in jeder Art das Gegenteil von Luke Harper, Verrat in ihm kochen. Dann begann seine Kutsche zu fahren und er drehte hastig seinen Blick weg, sodass die anderen Slytherins im Wagen nicht bemerken würden, wohin er geschaut hatte.

"Es tut mir leid", wiederholte Lily, als das Paar ihren Weg zu den vier verbliebenden Kutschen machte.

"Denk nicht darüber nach", befahl Luke liebevoll. "Das hat jetzt keine Konsequenzen, ich wollte dir nur sagen, wie _ich_ fühle."

Lilly nickte, ergänzte dann mit ein wenig Zurückhaltung: "Danke." Er lächelte, küsste sie auf die Stirn - was er ziemlich oft tat - und das Paar bestieg eine Kutsche. Er schien es wirklich vergessen zu haben, aber Lily blieb fixiert.

Die Kutsche war sonst leer, als sie sich setzten. "Ich hoffe, es kommt sonst keiner rein,", begann Luke zu sagen, aber die Worte hatten kaum seinen Mund verlassen, bevor jemand anderes seinen Kopf durch die offenen Kutsche streckte. Er war gutaussehend, hatte schwarze Haare und grau-blaue Augen.

"Oh, hallo, Lily,", sagte der Junge. „Hallo,... andere Person." Er schaute zu Luke, als ob der Ravenclaw eigentlich kein Zweck hatte, hier zu sein.

„Das ist Luke, Sirius," erzählte Lily dem Neuankömmling. „Luke Harper... er ist in Ravenclaw."

„Schade für ihn," bemerkte der Junge namens Sirius. Er bezog seine gesamte Konversation auf Lily: „Hast du James gesehen?"

"Nein…"

"Bist du dir sicher? Er ist verschwunden, seit wir aus dem Zug ausgestiegen sind."

"Ich bin mir sicher."

"Was ist mit dir, Lucas?"

"Mein Name ist Luke."

"Ich weiß. Hast du James Potter gesehen?"

"Nein."

"Ok, dann. Habt eine liebliche Kutschfahrt. Bleibt anständig."

"Sirius, geh", befahl Lily.

Sirius zwinkerte ihr zu. "Tschüss, Lily. Tschüss… andere Person."

Einen Moment später war er gegangen und Luke schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Was ist eigentlich los mit ihm? Er ist so…" Luke hatte allerdings nicht die Möglichkeit, seinen Gedanken zu beenden, als ein großes, blondes Mädchen in die Kabine hereinplatzte und sich setzte. Lily zog überrascht ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

"Hallo Mar, ich dachte, du wärst schon hoch zum Schloss mit Miles."

"Miles Stimpson," begann Marlene Price mit Feuer in ihren blauen Augen, "ist der größte, unerträglichste _Idiot_, den ich _je_ getroffen habe."

"Du gehst jetzt schon seit fast zwei Jahren mit ihm", erinnerte Lily Marlene.

"Er ist ein Schwein.", stellte die Blonde fest. "Er und sein ganzes blödes, böses, nervendes Ravenclaw-Haus." Als ob sie Luke zum ersten Mal bemerken würde, ergänzte Marlene: "Nichts gegen dich, Harper."

"Kein Problem.", antwortete Luke.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Lily vorsichtig.

"Er ist ein Arschloch!" , kreischte Marlene beinahe. "Er hat mich für die meiste Zeit der Zugfahrt versetzt, wie _du_ genau weißt, Lily, weil du bei mir warst, und dann, als wir aus dem Zug aussteigen, bittet er mich auf dem Gleis auf ihn zu warten, weil er noch zurück zu seinem Abteil rennen müsse um was zu holen. Also wartete ich und _dann_, nicht mal zwei Minuten später sehe ich ihn, wie er mit dieser _Schlampe_ Alexa Kyle in eine Kutsche einsteigt."

"Ist Alexa Kyle eine Schlampe?", fragte Lily skeptisch.

„Ich weiß nicht," gab Marlene zu. „Aber wahrscheinlich. Und weißt du, was er noch getan hat? Er…"

Bevor sie die Chance hatte, mir über Miles Stimpsons weitere Fehltritte als miserabler Freund zu hören, stieß ein vierter Reisender dazu. Die Tür schloss sich magisch und beinahe im selben Moment fuhr die Kutsche - die Vier-Personen-Quote erfüllt - los in Richtung Schloss.

"Donna", bemerkte Lilly überrascht. Eine große, athletisch gebaute dunkelhäutige Hexe mit lockigen, schwarzen Haaren und bernsteinfarbenen Augen ließ sich in den Sitz gegenüber Luke fallen. "Ich dachte, ich hätte gesehen, wie du mit Mary in eine Kutsche gestiegen bist."

"Ich bin überrascht, dass du überhaupt etwas gesehen hast,", antwortete das Mädchen, das mit Donna angesprochen wurde, „ so wie du mit _diesem_ Ekel Speichel ausgetauscht hast." Sie riss ihren Kopf in Richtung Luke. Lily legte eine beruhigende Hand auf dem Arm ihres Freundes.

"Donna Shacklebolt", sagte die Rothaarige ernst, "was habe ich dir über dein Bitch-Verhalten in der Nähe von Leuten, die nicht verstehen, dass du _immer_ so bist, gesagt?"

Donna blickte finster. "Gut. Es tut mir leid, Harper.", entschuldigte sie sich, ohne so zu klingen, als ob es ihr leid tue. "Ich bin nicht wirklich wütend auf dich, eigentlich. Ich hasse einfach nur alle Typen."

"Ich auch!" rief Marlene auf einmal.

"Etwas, bei dem ihr einer Meinung seid", freute sich Lily überrascht. „Vielleicht ist das die gute Seite davon, dass Marlene ein Idiot datet und Donna jeden hasst."

"Ich hasse nicht jeden.", widersprach Donna, aber ihre Aussage traf auf zweifelnde Blicke von allen drei ihrer Begleiter. "Tu ich _nicht_."

"Du hasst die meisten Leute", sagte Marlene ihr und als Donna ihren Mund öffnete, um zu protestieren, beharrte die Blonde: "Wie viel Prozent der Leute gerade jetzt in dieser Kutsche hasst du _nicht_?"

Donna schaute sich um. „Fünfundzwanzig Prozent, aber das ist eine blöde Frage. _Offensichtlich_ hasse ich mich, _offensichtlich_ hasse ich Harper, weil der ein Typ ist, und _offensichtlich_ hasse ich dich, Marlene, weil du psychotisch und emotional bist."

"Was für ein Schätzchen", bemerkte Marlene trocken. "Also hasst du Männer, die fünfzig Prozent der Bevölkerung darstellen und du hasst emotionale Leute. Donna, gib's zu, du hasst die meisten Leute. Genau genommen hast du jeden, außer Lily und vielleicht deine zehn Jahre alte Schwester."

"Halt's Maul, Price." Marlene verschränkte ihre Arme mit einem wissenden Ausdruck auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht. Donna rollte ihre Augen. "Neues Thema", verlangte sie.

"Einverstanden", stimmte Lily zu. Sie schaute aus dem Fenster und sah die Spitzen der Schlosstürme gerade über den Hügeln herausschauen. „Schaut", sagte sie, "wir haben bald den ersten Blick auf Hogwarts." Und ein paar Minuten später erschien das Schloss glimmernd blau im Mondlicht, genau so majestätisch, wie Lily es sich gemerkt hatte. Hogwarts war vielleicht das einzige auf der Welt, das nie scheiterte, Lily's romantische Erwartungen zu erfüllen. Sie erzählte das den anderen und während Luke verliebt seiner hübschen rothaarigen Freundin zulächelte, tauschten Lily's zwei Freundinnen Blicke aus.

"Was?", fragte Lily, die diese bemerkt hatte.

"Sommer-Lily ist weg, "seufzte Marlene, und imitierte nostalgische Trauer. "Hogwarts-Lily ist zurück. Ich mag Hogwarts-Lily sehr, natürlich, aber es ist immer traurig, Sommer-Lily fortgehen zu sehen."

"Sommer-Lily?" wiederholte Luke." Gibt es etwa mehr als eine Art Lily?"

"Es gibt mehr als sechzig Arten Lily.", sagte Donna ihm, als ob er sehr blöd wäre, das nicht schon zu wissen.

"Sommer-Lily", verkündete Marlene, "bleibt länger draußen, um Glühwürmchen zu sehen. Hogwarts-Lily ist melancholisch."

"Früher hatten wir Sommer-Lily das ganze Jahr über", fuhr Donna fort. "Wir mussten uns Percy Byshe Shelley Zitate in der Mitte vom Unterricht und Beobachtungen der _besonderen_ _Schönheit von Kerzenlicht_ während Zaubertränke anhören. Aber dann…" hier zögerte Donna für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde und fuhr dann fort, "...dann wurde kleine Lily erwachsen, und wir müssen Sommer-Lily nur noch am Ende vom Schuljahr und über die Sommerferien ertragen."

Luke legte einen Arm über Lily's Schultern, während er die Pause in Donna's Erklärung und den dankbaren Blick, den seine Freundin ihr bei ihrem direkten Fortführen sendete, übersah. "Und werde ich Hogwarts-Lily mögen?" fragte er.

"Jeder mag jede Art von Lily.", sagte Marlene ihm in einer verteidigenden Art. Sie schaute über ihre Schulter aus dem Fenster. "Wir werden bald am Schloss sein." Und das waren sie.

_(Er hat gesagt)_

"Er hat gesagt, ,_ich liebe dich_'?" wiederholte Donna ungläubig. Ausgestiegen aus den pferdelosen Kutschen, begannen die Mädchen - und die meisten der anderen Hogwartsschüler - den kurzen Gang zu den Schlosstoren. Luke hatte sich verabschiedet, um sich mit seinen Ravenclaw-Freunden zu treffen, mit denen er zusammen essen würde, und Lily hatte gerade mit ihrem Bericht über die peinlichen Neuigkeiten geendet.

"Einfach so? Nach zwei Monaten einer _Sommerferienbeziehung_? Weiß er nicht, dass diese Dinge nie lang dauern?"

"Ich hatte Miles für mehr als ein Jahr gedatet, bevor er, ich liebe dich' gesagt hat", bemerkte Marlene bitter, "und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er es nur gesagt hat, um mich von der Tatsache abzulenken, dass er Briefe mit Sandy Pitterton schrieb."

"Erstens", sagte Donna, "Marlene, dein Freund ist ein Arsch, wir wissen das, du weißt das, mittlerweile ist es allen egal. Zweitens, was zur Hölle hast du zu Luke gesagt? Er schien nicht wütend… _du hast es nicht zurück gesagt, oder_?"

"Natürlich hat sie's nicht," schnappte Marlene. "Lily würde nicht über so etwas lügen… oder?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht," seufzte Lily. "Ich habe ihm einfach nur gesagt, dass ich es nicht zurücksagen könne, das ist alles. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich so etwas nur sagen könnte, wenn ich es _absolut_ meine."

„Und er hat mit dir nicht direkt Schluss gemacht?" wunderte sich Marlene. Lily schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Manche Mädchen haben alles Glück."

„Wie wer?", fragte eine neue Stimme, die sich zu der Gruppe gesellte. Eine winzige Brünette mit großen goldenen Creolenohrringen und ziemlich viel Augenmakeup war neben Marlene aufgetaucht. Die Blonde legte einen Arm über die Schultern der Neuangekommenen.

„Hi Mary", sagte Lily, „Sie waren gerade dabei darüber zu reden, wie..."

„Wie Luke Harper ein Idiot ist und ,Ich liebe dich' zu Lily gesagt hat."

„Nach nur zwei Monaten einer Sommer-Romanze?" fragte das Mädchen namens Mary ungläubig. „Das ist lustig!" Dann, sehr ernst: „Du hast doch nicht gelogen und es zurückgesagt, oder?"

„Sie hat ihm gesagt, dass sie noch nicht so weit sei," sagte Donna.

„Und er hat nicht auf der Stelle Schluss gemacht?"

„Nein," erzählte Marlene ihr. „Eigentlich war er durch und durch froh mit ihr."

„Manche Mädchen haben _wirklich_ all das Glück," stimmte Mary zu.

„Wo warst du eigentlich?", fragte Lily. „Während der Kutschfahrt, meine ich..."

„Du meinst, nachdem ihr hier mich sitzengelassen habt?", fragte Mary provozierend. „Nein, entschuldigt euch nicht... Ich hatte eine Kutsche voll mit Jungs, was sowieso besser war, als ihr drei. Adam McKinnon saß neben mir und mein Gott, ist er diesen Sommer erwachsen geworden? Er muss über eins achtzig sein..."

„Mary, es ist dir verboten mit Adam McKinnon zu schlafen," befahl Marlene streng. „Er ist einer meiner besten Freunde und alle deine Beziehungen enden in... na ja, normalerweise enden sie im Arsch."

„Sehr lustig", sagte Mary sarkastisch. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Freundschaft mit Adam der Grund ist, warum du nicht willst, dass ich mit ihm schlafe..."

„Was soll das jetzt bitte...?"

„Hat irgendjemand James gesehen?"

Die erschöpfte und atemlose Gestalt von Peter Pettigrew unterbrach sie, als er den Kamm des Hanges erreichte und sich den Mädchen näherte. „Er ist hier irgendwo in der Gegend, also James, aber scheinbar kann ihn keiner finden."

„Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen," sagte Donna und Marlene stimmte ihr zu.

„Weißt du, ich dachte, ich hätte ihn in eine der ersten Kutschen einsteigen sehen," überlegte Mary unsicher. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es kommt mir so vor, als ob."

Peter dankte ihnen und eilte davon.

„Warum ist _er_ so nervös?" fragte sich Lily.

Aber kaum einer beachtete die letzte Bemerkung, da sie in diesem Moment das Schloss betraten. Durch die hohen, hölzernen Tore kam die Prozession der Schüler in die Eingangshalle - groß und schwach beleuchtet, mit der großen Marmortreppe auf der linken Seite und hohen Türen zur Großen Halle am anderen Ende des großen Raumes. Diese Türen waren seltsamerweise geschlossen und einen Moment später wurde klar, warum.

Professor McGonagall, die ernst und imposante Verwandlungslehrerin, schien aus dem Nichts zu erscheinen und bat um Ruhe, als die Schüler sich in der Eingangshalle sammelten.

„Es scheint," sagte Professor McGonagall, während ihr dünner Mund sich zu einer unzufriedenen Linie formte, „dass Peeves, der Poltergeist, ein Chaos in der Großen Halle als Vergeltungsschlag gegen Mr. Filch veranstaltet hat. Das Schlimmste wurde bereits beseitigt, aber ich fordere sie alle auf, noch ein paar Minuten zu warten, während Mr. Filch und Professor Dawton ihre Arbeit beenden."

Peeves, der Poltergeist - nur einer der vielen Hogwarts-Geister - war so weit es Lily betraf, eine Nervensäge, aber er besaß sicherlich eine Gemeinsamkeit mit den Schülern von Hogwarts: eine leidenschaftliche Abneigung gegen Filch, den Hausmeister der Schule. Ein paar der andere Jugendliche in der großen Gruppe kicherten anerkennend über Peeves' Unsinn, während der ein oder andere Vertrauensschüler etwas über des Geistes „intolerables Fehlen von Respekt vor Autorität" murmelten. Lily störte sich nicht daran, ein paar Minuten bis zu dem Beginn der Festivitäten (und zwar die Hauseinteilung und das Willkommensfest) zu warten, wenn es auf Kosten Filch's war.

Sie hörte mit leichtem Interesse zu, als Marlene und Mary sich gegenseitig auf den neusten Stand in Sachen Klatsch und Tratsch brachten, als ein Tippen auf ihrer Schulter sie unterbrach. Remus Lupin - bester Freund von Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew und James Potter, ebenso Lily's Partner als Gryffindor-Vertrauensschüler - stand an ihrer Seite mit einem gereizten Ausdruck auf seinem dünnen, blassen Gesicht.

„Lily, hast du...?"

„Potter gesehen?" beendete Lily für ihn. Er nickte hoffnungsvoll, aber sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Hab ich nicht, fürchte ich, aber wenn du daran interessiert bist, Sirius Black oder Peter Pettigrew zu finden, könnte ich dir vielleicht helfen."

„Nein, _die_ habe ich gefunden," murrte Remus, „ jetzt sind wir hinter James her. Na ja, trotzdem danke..."

„Gar kein Problem," sagte Lily, sie mochte Remus. „Bis später." Er begann zu gehen und Lily richtete ihre Konzentration wieder auf ihre Freundinnen, bis sie wieder durch ein Tippen auf ihre Schulter abgelenkt wurde. „Ich habe ihn immer noch nicht gesehen, Re..." Dieses Mal war es nicht Remus Lupin. „Sev," bemerkte Lily überrascht. Severus Snape stand jetzt direkt hinter ihr. Lily versuchte sich an das letzte Mal zu erinnern, dass er so angespannt war mit ihr zu reden und schätzte es auf ihr allererstes Treffen, vor mehr als sieben Jahren.

„Hi, Lily", begann Severus in seinem am wenigsten entspannten Ton, „Ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten kurz reden."

Lily schaute sich in der Halle um, auf der Suche nach Severus' Slytherin Freunden. schließlich machte sie sie in einer ziemlich weit entfernten Ecke und etwa hundert Schüler weiter ausfindig, offensichtlich unwissend, dass sich Severus nicht mehr unter ihnen befand. „Ich sehe", sagte Lily bitter zu dem Slytherin, „dass es ziemlich sicher ist, jetzt mit mir zu reden. Du bist in keiner Gefahr von Mulciber und Avery in einer Unterhaltung mit einer Muggelstämmigen erwischt zu werden." Sie begann sich umzudrehen.

„So ist das nicht!" protestierte Severus und sie zögerte. Mary, Marlene und Donna hatten ihre Gespräche eingestellt um zuzuschauen.

„Wie ist es dann?" verlangte sie zu wissen. Als er keine Antwort hatte, fuhr Lily fort: „Severus, ich dachte, wir hätten Ende des letzten Schuljahrs engütlig geklärt, dass wir so nicht weiter machen. Es ist zu schwierig für uns beide."

„Lily..." Severus warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu ihren drei Freundinnen. „Können wir nicht woanders über das reden?"

„Warum? _Meine_ Freunde haben kein Problem damit, dass ich mit dir spreche."

„Donna begann zu widersprechen, aber Marlene trat ihr auf den Fuß.

„Lily," seufzte Severus niedergeschlagen. „Wann wirst du mir vergeben?"

„Ich _habe_ dir vergeben, Sev." zischte die Gryffindor. „Ich denke einfach nicht, dass wir noch Freunde sein können."

„Aber ich _meinte_ doch nicht..."

„Ja, du hast es gemeint, und es nützt nichts, das noch weiter zu diskutieren. Wir bleiben immer nur dabei hängen, das Ganze wieder und wieder zu durchzugehen, bis wir beide zu wütend sind um vernünftig miteinander zu reden."

„Wir waren sieben Jahre lang Freunde ..." sagte Severus halblaut (andererseits sprach er immer so leise). „Das kann doch nicht nur wegen eines kleinen Ausrutschers über Nacht verschwinden."

„Es war aber ein sehr bedeutender Ausrutscher." antwortete Lily sanft. „Sev, geh bitte einfach."

„_Nein_." Dickköpfig. „Nicht bis du mir sagst, dass wir wieder Freunde sein können. Du hast keine einzige meiner Eulen diesen Sommer beantwortet und bist nach dem Vertrauensschülertreffen heute morgen schon fast vor mir weg gesprintet."

Lily konnte nicht anders, als ein wenig beeindruckt zu sein. Severus war nie so laut über persönliche Dinge vor anderen, noch wenigen vor ihren Freunden. Tatsächlich, in sieben Jahren Freundschaft konnte sich Lily an kein einziges Mal erinnern, bei dem er in der Öffentlichkeit zugab mit ihr befreundet zu sein. Vielleicht war seine Entschuldigung ehrlich...

Sie gebat ihren Gefühlen sofort Einhalt. Es war egal, ob es ihm jetzt leid tat... es war zu schwierig mit ihm befreundet zu sein. Es war zu schwer, sich selbst herzugeben, während alles, was er tat, nur die Lücke zwischen ihnen zu vergrößern schien.

„Bitte geh, Sev," wiederholte Lily. Er sah aus, als ob er aufgeben würde, als störende Faktoren in der Form von Nicolai Mulciber und Samuel Avery auftauchten.

Schicksal kommt manchmal auf seltsamen Wegen.

Es begann in ihrem vierten Jahr.

Sirius Orion Black - notorischer Unruhestifter der Schule - war auf der Suche nach seinem besten Freund, James Potter. James Potter war die meiste Zeit des Morgens (ein Samstag im März) beim Nachsitzen gewesen, weil er aus zweierlei Gründen Lilys Umhang in Brand gesetzt hatte: erstens, da James zu dieser Zeit komplett von Lily besessen war und zweitens, da Lily James gesagt hatte, dass er ein nicht so talentierter Quidditchspieler wie der Hufflepuff Liam Lyle war (ein absichtlich falscher Kommentar, den sie nur gemacht hatte, um ihn zu ärgern). Als Ergebnis des oben erwähnten Umhang-in-Brand-Ereignisses, hatte Professor McGonagall James zu einer Woche Nachsitzen verdonnert und Sirius Black, der dies vergessen hatte, war auf der Suche nach seinem Freund an diesem Samstagmorgen im März, 1974.

An irgendeinem Punkt dieser Suche hörte Sirius eine Handvoll Slytherins beim Angeben über irgendetwas oder was anderes, als diese ihren Weg durch den benachbarten Korridor machten. Sirius entschied kurzerhand, den neuen Zauberspruch auszuprobieren, den er am Vorabend gelernt hatte und blickte sich im Korridor nach einem Platz zum Verstecken um. Unglücklicherweise war der Korridor im zweiten Stock des Westflügels von Hogwarts ein besonders kahler und es gab nur einen einzigen Teppich, der an der langen Wand hing. Sirius duckte sich hinter dem Wandteppich, und überlegte, ob es überhaupt möglich wäre, dass die Slytherins ihn nicht sehen und während er das tat, entdeckte der junge Mr. Black etwas seltsames. Eine Tür.

Es war wahrscheinlich bloß ein vergessener Besenschrank, dieser winzige Raum, der hinter dem Wandteppich im Korridor des zweiten Stocks des Westflügels von Hogwarts lag, aber Sirius mochte geheime Dinge und war - aus diesem Grund - sehr fasziniert von diesem geheimen Raum. Er war sehr vernarrt in ihn, genau bis zu dem Punkt, an dem er, während eines sehr langweiligen Nachsitzens ungefähr ein Jahr später, die Lage des Raumes aus Versehen Peeves, dem Poltergeist, verriet (er sollte Trophäen polieren, hörte aber damit auf, um mit Peeves zu plaudern). Dann realisierte Sirius, dass die geheime Natur dieses Wandschranks für ihn nun immer verloren war und dass er es nicht länger als sein Geheimnis betrachten konnte. Wie auch immer, er entdeckte in der darauf folgenden Woche einen neuen Besenschrank die darauf folgende Woche und war nicht mehr betrübt deswegen.

Wie sich herausstellte, mochte Peeves aber auch geheime Dinge. Es war sein Wissen von diesem Besenschrank, das ihn dazu führte an dem 27. August 1975, einen Streich auf Kosten seines erbitterten Feindes, dem Hausmeister Argus Filch, zu spielen. Er entfernte alle Gegenstände, die nicht Möbel waren, aus dem Büro des Hausmeisters und brachte sie zu dem Besenschrank, dessen Lage Sirius Black ihm einst verriet. Filch war, wie vorauszusehen war, mehr als nur wütend. Er brauchte zwei Tage, bis er seine Sachen wiederfand.

Dies führte zu Filch's Bitte an Dumbledore, die Geister von dem Willkommensfest auszusperren und Dumbledore stimmte als mitleidiger Schulleiter dieser einen Bitte zu. Und, als Filch Peeves davon informierte, dass Dumbledore ihm verboten hatte, zu dem Willkommensfest in diesem Jahr zu kommen, entschied Peeves ein Chaos in der großen Halle zu veranstalten, nur um die Festivitäten ein wenig zu verschieben und Filch allgemein ein wenig aufzuregen. Ihm gelang beides.

Deshalb konnte die Willkommensfeier nicht pünktlich stattfinden und die Schüler waren gezwungen in der Eingangshalle zu warten, während die letzten Spuren des Chaos von Professor Dawton und Mr. Filch entfernt wurden. Und aufgrund dessen, hatte Snape die Gelegenheit von seinen Slytherin-Freunden wegzukommen um seine ehemalige beste Freundin, Lily Evans zur Rede zu stellen, während diese bei ihren Freundinnen stand und diesen dabei zuhörte, wie sie wenig interessanten Klatsch und Tratsch austauschten Folglich begannen die beiden – Lily und Severus – sich zu streiten. Gänzlich in dem Moment versunken, bemerkten sie nicht, dass Nicolai Mulciber und Samuel Avery ihre Konversation bemerkt hatten und auf sie zusteuerten.

Wenn Mulciber und Avery nicht genau in diesem besonderen Moment der Geschichte gekommen wären, hätte der Rest dieser Geschichte sehr, sehr anders ausgehen können. Wie auch immer, sie taten es und es ging nicht anders aus und dies geschah alles, weil Lily Evans James Potter gesagt hatte, dass er nicht ganz so talentiert als Quidditchspieler war, wie der Hufflepuff Liam Lyle.

Schicksal kommt manchmal auf seltsamen Wegen.

„Severus", sagte Mulciber, ein großer, dünner Junge mit verengten Augen, „was haben wir denn _hier_?" Er deutet zu der kleinen Szene zwischen seinem Mitschüler und Lily. Ein paar mehr Slytherins erschienen, unter anderem ein hübsches, dunkelhaariges Mädchen und ein gut aussehender, attraktiver Junge.

„Severus", sagte das Mädchen, „was machst du?"

„Oh, natürlich, Colista, sorge dich nicht um deine Manieren nur wegen _mir_", unterbrach Lily. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Donna in Erwartung einer Auseinandersetzung unauffällig ihren Zauberstab gezogen hatte.

„Du musst uns vergeben," unterbrach Mulciber mit falscher Nettigkeit, „du siehst, Severus hier hat uns gesagt, dass eure... Beziehung... geendet hat."

Severus öffnete seinen Mund zum Sprechen, aber Lily war nicht an seinen Entschuldigungen interessiert. „Er hat die Wahrheit gesagt," sagte sie, behutsam, nicht durchscheinen zu lassen, wie sehr es sie verletzte, diese Neuigkeiten zu hören. „Wir sind keine Freunde mehr. Ihr gewinnt." Sie dachte, der letzte Teil würde deren Stolz beruhigen und jeden brodelnden Kampf vorbeugend beenden.

„Pass auf, wo du hintrittst, Evans." erwiderte das Mädchen, Colista.

„Kommt schon," murmelte Severus, aber die anderen Slytherins ignorierten ihn. Remus Lupin, der bemerkt hatte, dass Lily in einer Art Debatte zu sein schien, kehrte an ihre Seite zurück.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Lily?" fragte er, seine Augen kalt auf Severus gerichtet.

„Nein," sagte Lily schnell, „alles in Ordnung. Diese _netten_ Schüler waren gerade dabei zu gehen."

„_Wir_ entscheiden, wann wir gehen.", unterbrach der breitgebaute und sture Samuel Avery. Lily rollte ihre Augen und begann wieder, sich umzudrehen. Sie bemerkte, dass einige Umstehende ihre eigenen Unterhaltungen gestoppt hatten um die Szene zu beobachten, wahrscheinlich hoffend, dass, wie so oft, etwas Dramatisches geschah, wenn Slytherins und Gryffindors aufeinanderprallten.

„Werdet ihr euch nicht duellieren?", fragte irgendein naiver Zweitklässler nach einer kurzen Stille.

„_Nein_," sagte Lily. Remus hatte nun auch verstohlen seinen Zauberstab gezogen - _vorsichtshalber_.

„Was ist los?" fragte Colista. „Denkst du nicht, ihr zwei könnt uns besiegen?"

„Wir _fünf_.", korrigierte Mary, nach vorne schreitend, ebenfalls mit gezücktem Zauberstab. Lily bemerkte plötzlich, dass sie eine der einzigen war, deren Zauberstab bis jetzt noch nicht gezückt war.

„Oh, ich bin ja so verängstigt." schnaubte Colista. „Was sagtest du, Schlammblut MacDonald? Hättest du gerne, dass Avery dir noch eine weitere Kostprobe seiner einfallsreichen Flüche gibt?"

Marlene und Donna machten beide einen Schritt nach vorne. Lily hielt sie zurück: „Halt die Klappe, Black," sagte sie schnippisch zu Colista. „Und ich meine es ernst: Wenn du diese liebliche, magisch gerichtete Nase behalten willst, wirst du _nie_ wieder so sprechen." Da war ein Feuer in ihrem Ton das Colistas Selbstvertrauen schwächeln lies. Der blonde Junge hinter ihr legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Was ist hier los?" Sirius Black war zu ihnen gestoßen und brachte Peter Pettigrew sowie ein Gespür mit, dass die ganze Situation eskaliert war.

„_Nichts_." sagte Lily schnell, Sirius einen Blick sendend, der ihm befahl, zurückzubleiben.

„Wenn das nicht mein Blutsverräter-Cousin ist!" bemerkte Colista. „Wie fühlt es sich an, auf der Straße zu leben, wo du hingehörst?"

„Halt die Klappe, Black." zischte Sirius.

„Du hältst die Klappe, Black." erwiderte Colista. Sirius machte einen Schritt nach vorne, aber Lily hielt ihn mit ihrem Arm zurück.

„Vielleicht solltest du gehen." murmelte der blonde Junge in Colistas Ohr.

„Komm runter, Zabini." sagte sie schnippisch. „Ich _gehöre_ dir nicht."

„Er hat schon Recht." sagte Sirius mit falscher Sorge. „Du solltest dich vielleicht raushalten, liebe Colista. Es könnte ungemütlich werden für jemanden mit deiner zarten Natur. Avery kann dich begleiten..." sagte er, als ob er einem Kumpel einen freundlichen Rat gab. „Ich weiß, dass er seit Jahren darauf brennt, dich mal für sich alleine zu haben."

Der Junge namens Zabini hob seinen Zauberstab und Lily versuchte verzweifelt, Sirius zu bändigen. „Würdet ihr alle bitte mal runterkommen?" zischte sie. „Selbst wenn sich darüber zu duellieren, wen Avery gerne flachlegen würde, eine intelligente Entscheidung _wäre_, Professor McGonagall ist hier irgendwo in der Gegend und wir würden alle dafür in Schwierigkeiten kommen. Würde sich jetzt jeder bitte wieder um seinen eigenen Kram kümmern? _Jeder_!" ergänzte sie maßgeblich für das Publikum. Keiner bewegte sich, denn während die Zuschauer vielleicht Lily respektieren, wollten sie sicher keine Gelegenheit verpassen, bei etwas zuzuschauen, was nach einem vielversprechenden Kampf aussah.

„Lasst uns einfach gehen," wiederholte Severus sein Flehen. Er nahm mit niemandem Augenkontakt auf.

„Warte mal einen Moment," sagte Mulciber, schleimig wie immer. „Severus, Colista hier hat eine sehr interessante Frage gestellt..."

„Wirklich?" unterbrach eine verzweifelte Lily, „Ich war nicht sehr interessiert."

Als ob er sie nicht gehört hatte, machte Mulciber weiter: „Du hast uns gesagt, dass deine Freundschaft mit Evans geendet hätte und doch finden wir dich hier mit ihr, vertieft in eine Unterhaltung. Nun, _ich _habe keine Zweifel über deine Loyalität, aber ich denke, Avery schon. Nicht wahr, Sam?"

Samuel Avery, eine schwache Leuchte, schaute sich verwirrt um, plötzlich erkennend, dass er angesprochen war, aber nicht sicher, warum. „Sag einfach ,ja' " sagte Colista ihre grauen Augen rollend schnippisch.

„Oh, richtig. Ja. Ja."

„Ich denke, du solltest es ihm beweisen, Severus." fuhr Mulciber fort.

„Nick, komm schon," sagte der blonde Junge, Zabini. „Nicht hier,... er wird auf jeden Fall erwischt." Lily war erleichtert zu sehen, dass wenigstens _einer_ von Severus angeblichen ,Freunden' seine Interessen im Sinn hatte. Wie auch immer, Colista befahl Zabini ruhig zu sein, und er gehorchte.

„Ich will nicht, dass du sie _verletzt _oder so," machte Mulciber weiter. „Ich würde nicht davon träumen, das zu fragen. Severus, alles was du tun musst, ist Avery zu beweisen, dass deine Loyalität _absolut_ bei deinen wahren Freunden liegt... bei Slytherin. Alles, was du tun musst, ist mir Lily Evans Zauberstab zu geben."

Scheinbar eine einfache Forderung, war es eine meinungsvolle Angelegenheit. Um Lilys Zauberstab zu bekommen, müsste Severus - voraussichtlich - sie durch Benutzung seines eigenen entwaffnen.

„Ihr bekommt meinen Zauberstab nicht." sagte Lily entschlossen, während sie die ganze Zeit sicherstellte, einen festen Griff um Sirius' Arm zu haben, damit er nicht angreifen konnte. „Tatsächlich ist diese Unterhaltung nun offiziell _vorbei_." Aber keiner hörte ihr zu.

„_Tu_ _es_, Severus," sagte Colista. „Tu es, oder du bist kein Freunde der unsrigen."

„Snape, wenn du deinen Zauberstab auf Lily richtest," sprach Donna, wie immer die ,Vollstreckerin', „wirst du gegen die Schulordnung verstoßen haben und Nachsitzen erwarten müssen."

Avery schnaubte. Anscheinend würde Snape, wenn er seinen Zauberstab jetzt _nicht_ gegen Lily erhob, etwas viel Schlimmeres als Nachsitzen erwarten müssen.

„Weißt du was," begann die Rothaarige genervt, „das ist blöd. Wenn du meinen Zauberstab willst, nimm ihn nur. Ich brauche ihn aber morgen früh zum Unterricht." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn Severus hin. Mulciber hob seine Hände warnend.

„Hol ihn dir selbst, Severus." sagte er, alle Spuren von gefälschter Nettigkeit wie weggespült. Lily schaute Mulciber direkt in die Augen und steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder weg. Severus _würde_ sie _nicht_ angreifen. Er _konnte_ _nicht_.

„Severus," murmelte Colista, „_tu es jetzt_!"

„Jetzt." stimmte Avery zu.

Die meisten Schüler um sie herum hatten angehalten um sich das Drama anzusehen. Lily ließ unbewusst Sirius Handgelenk los. Sie beobachtete Severus sehr genau; er zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Severus, _bitte._", wisperte Lily beinahe. Sie hatte nicht so viel Angst davor, angegriffen zu werden, aber die Aussicht, alle Hoffnung auf Severus' Freundschaft zu verlieren, war zerstörend.

„_Severus_."

Die Hand des Slytherins zuckte. Er hob seinen Unterarm kaum bemerkbar. Donna, Mary, Marlene, Sirius und sogar Peter positionierten ihren Zauberstab. Einige der Slytherins ebenfalls. Lily sah nur Snape. Seine Hand zuckte nochmals.

Dann passierten mehrere Dinge auf einmal.

Als Severus seinen Arm ein wenig höher rückte, hob Colista ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Mary McDonald. Sirius hob seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls und begann in seinem Kopf die Worte eines Schockzaubers zu formen. Remus begann nach vorne zu treten, bereit Lily aus dem Weg zu schieben, sollte es dazu kommen und Zabini, der Blonde, bekam Colista zu fassen und schob ihren kleinen Körper hinter seinen deutlich größeren.

Eine besondere Geste überwog alle anderen, wie in Bedeutung als auch in Größe. Scheinbar aus dem Nichts erschien ein großer Junge mit verstrubbeltem, schwarzem Haar irgendwo hinter Marlene. James Potter - denn das ist, wer es war – schob sich durch alle anderen und boxte mit einer einfachen, graziösen und restlos vernichtenden Bewegung Mulciber direkt auf das Kinn. Lily keuchte und Severus ließ vor Überraschung beinahe seinen Zauberstab fallen, einen Moment später lag Mulciber am Boden, sein Kinn umklammernd und stöhnend vor Schmerz.

Die Halle schien für mehrere Sekunden still zu sein. Schließlich bemerkte Sirius Black: „Nun, wenigstens haben wir James gefunden."

Dann hoben Avery und Zabini ihre Zauberstäbe und - verzeiht das Klischee - die Hölle brach los.

_(Johanna von Orleans)_

Minerva McGonagall war eine geborene Lehrerin. Sie besaß einen großen, bedrohlichen Körperbau, den ernsten und eleganten Tonfall, die Lippen, die leicht in eine dünne - kaum sichtbare - Linie zusammengepresst werden konnten und die Hart-wie-Nägel-Augen, die einem Stein eine ehrliche Antwort abringen konnten. Das Zucken einer ihrer perfekt gezupften Augenbrauen war genug um den größten Skeptiker davon zu überzeugen, dass sie eine Expertin auf jedem gegebenen Thema war und die meiste Zeit musste sie nicht einmal ihre Stimme heben um die Aufmerksamkeit einer Klasse zu erhalten. Alles an ihrer Erscheinung - ihr dunkles Haar, das streng aus ihrem dünnen Gesicht gebunden war und die langen, rauschenden Mäntel die sie trug, zum Beispiel - schien eine Person zu zeigen, die keinen Unsinn duldete: die Art preußischer Persönlichkeit, welche anstrengungslos Respekt verlangte. Minerva McGonagall war eine geborene Lehrerin, kein Zweifel, aber im Moment wünschte sie sich, dass das nicht der Fall wäre.

„Nicht einer von Ihnen" begann die ältere Hexe, als sie vom einen Ende ihres Büros zum anderen schritt, „wird diesen Raum verlassen, bevor Sie nicht meine Frage beantwortet haben."

Die Absätze ihrer fußknöchellangen Stiefel - waldgrünes Drachenleder - klackerten gefährlich gegen den harten Boden, ihr Mund kaum noch zu sehen und sogar die Luft im schwach beleuchteten Büro schien zu zittern, doch die neun Gryffindors, die in einer Reihe vor ihr standen, blieben stumm. Jeder von ihnen starrte an den Teil der Wand direkt vor ihnen, wissend, dass, wenn sie Augenkontakt mit ihrer Hauslehrerin und Verwandlungslehrerin machen würden, ein Geständnis bald folgen würde. McGonagall wartete ein paar Momente und als sie die Wand erreichte drehte sie sich um und ging auf einen Schüler in der Nähe des anderen Endes der Reihe zu.

„Mr. Pettigrew." Der unglückliche Peter Pettigrew sah aus, als ob er sich übergeben müsse. Jeder Zentimeter seines ein Meter siebzig Körpers zitterte, vom sandblonden Haar bis zu lederbedeckten Zehe.

„Ja... Professor?"

„Vielleicht können _Sie_ meine Frage beantworten." sagte Professor McGonagall, und verengte ihre Augen.

Ein großäugiger Peter sammelte seinen Mut. „Ich... äh... ich weiß nicht...was war die Frage nochmal?"

Genervt, aber unbeirrt wiederholte McGonagall ihre Frage: „Ich _fragte_, wer von Ihnen den Kampf in der Eingangshalle angefangen hat. Der Kampf, welcher - ich möchte hinzufügen - mehr als fünfzig Schüler mithineinzog und zu _Dutzenden_ Verletzungen führte."

„Oh. Oh, äh... Ich weiß nicht... Ich hab nicht wirklich was gesehen... es war sehr unübersichtlich."

McGonagall hob diese unermüdlichen Augenbrauen. „Stimmt das?" Peter nickte. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du niemanden deckst, Mr. Pettigrew?"

„Nein! Natürlich bin ich... Nein!"

„Nicht Mr. Black?"

„Nein."

„Miss Shacklebolt?"

„Nein."

„Mr. McKinnon?"

„Nein!"

„Dann Mr. Potter?"

„_Nein!_ P-Professor, ich schwöre, ich weiß nicht, wer..."

Aber McGonagall hatte anscheinend schon ihr Interesse verloren. Sie bewegte sich zum anderen Ende der Reihe, wo Donna Shacklebolt stand, Kopf erhoben. Als sich jedoch McGonagall näherte, ließ die Entschlossenheit in Donnas bernsteinfarbenen Augen nach. Ihre schwarzen Locken waren komplett durcheinander und ein Schnitt zierte die Stirn der jungen Hexe. Als McGonagall näher kam, schien Donna ein bisschen weniger stolz auf ihre Kampfwunden zu sein. Donna Christine Shacklebolt spielte nach den Regeln und war kurz davor, einen _Lehrer_ anzulügen.

„Miss Shacklebolt," sagte Professor McGonagall in ihrer samtensten Stimme, „vielleicht könnten _Sie_ mir sagen, was passiert ist? Vielleicht könnten _Sie_ mir sagen, wer den Kampf begonnen hat..."

„Das wären die Slytherins, Professor." sagte Donna direkt. „Die haben ihn definitiv begonnen."

„Ich verstehe das," sagte die Lehrerin trocken. „Trotz dutzender, praktischerweise benutzten _Verwirrungszauber_..." McGonagall sendete einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu Sirius Black, zurück am anderen Ende der Reihe, „...scheint die allgemeine Meinung zu sein, dass es eine Handvoll Sechstklässler Slytherins war, die Sie alle in den Kampf geleitet hatten, aber dass einer von Ihnen - einer der Gryffindor Sechstklässler - den wirklich _handgreiflichen_ Teil des Kampfes eingeleitet hat. Da nun Carlotta Meloni und Michelle Mumps zu dieser Zeit nicht einmal in der Halle waren, fand ich es für nicht notwendig, _sie_ hierher zu bestellen. Nun, Miss Shacklebolt, vielleicht können Sie mir sagen, wer von Ihnen _wirklich_ den Kampf begonnen hat? _Wer schlug Mr. Mulciber?_"

Donna zögerte. Sie öffnete und schloss ihren Mund zweimal, bevor sie schließlich die Kraft hatte zu sagen: „Ich weiß nicht, Professor. Ich - ich habe nicht gesehen, wer den ersten Schlag ausführte."

Professor McGonagall's Gesichtsausdruck wurde, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch kälter. Sie bewegte sich hastig weg von Donna und dorthin, wo Marlene Price stand. Marlene hatte einen Bluterguss auf ihrer Wange und einen Riss in ihrem Schulpulli, aber sie hielt ihren Kopf gerade, als die Lehrerin näher kam.

„Miss Price? Waren Sie es?"

„Nein, Professor." sagte Marlene.

„Wer war es dann?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Professor."

„Und _Sie_, Mr. Lupin?" McGonagall drehte sich zu dem Vertrauensschüler, der seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich schätze, einer dieser Verwirrungszauber, die sie erwähnt haben, hat mich getroffen..." sagte er irgendwie unüberzeugend. „Es ist alles ein wenig verschwommen, wenn Sie..."

„Mr. McKinnon?"

Der braunhaarige Junge zu Marlenes Linken schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich war bei ein paar Hufflepuffs zu dieser Zeit. Ich habe gar nichts gesehen."

Professor McGonagall nickte, erlaubte dem Raum für einen Moment in Stille zu ruhen. „Bin ich richtig in der Annahme, dass keiner von Ihnen gestehen wird?" fragte sie schließlich und traf, wie zu erwarten, nur auf Stille. „Sehr schön. Professor Slughorn ist gerade dabei, mit ihren sogenannten ,Gegnern' zu sprechen. Ich kann nicht über _deren_ Strafe entscheiden. Ich kann bloß sagen, dass Sie alle Nachsitzen werden und für jede Stunde, die vergeht, bis einer von Ihnen die Wahrheit sagt, wird jeder von Ihnen zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor verlieren."

Kollektiv zogen alle erschrocken die Luft ein und McGonagall fuhr fort.

„Dies wird so lange gehen, wie es _muss_," sagte sie. „Es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Ich muss deutlich betonen, wie enttäuscht ich von all Ihnen bin - erstens für Ihre _offensichtliche_ Beteiligung in einer solch peinlichen Vorführung von Barbarei..." Sie spielte unzweifelhaft auf die zahlreichen Spuren des Kampfes an, „...und dann für die respektlose, idiotische Weigerung jetzt mit mir zu kooperieren. Nun die Punktabzüge werden diese Stunde beginnen." Sie sah genauso enttäuscht aus, wie sie sagte. „Ich habe nichts anderes zu..."

„Ich habe es getan."

McGonagall - genau wie jeder andere im Raum, James miteinbezogen - drehte sich, um die Sechstklässlerin anzuschauen, die gerade die Schuld auf sich genommen hatte.

„_Sie_, Miss Evans?"

Lily blinzelte schnell, während sie ihren Mut sammelte und dann nickte. „Ja, Professor, ich - ich habe den Kampf begonnen."

Professor McGonagall verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und näherte sich der Rothaarigen mit Unglauben auf ihrem alternden Gesicht. „_Sie_ haben Mulciber niedergeschlagen? _Sie_ haben seinen Kiefer ausgerenkt?" fragte sie mit Nachdruck.

Lily biss sich auf die Lippe, sich ihrer dünnen Arme und ihrem schmalen Körperbau bewusst. „Ich...äh... Ich trainiere."

„Miss Evans..."

„Es ist wahr, Professor" sagte Lily mit Nachdruck. „Ehrlich, ich - ich war wütend und alles ist so schnell passiert und ich hätte es Ihnen früher sagen sollen, aber ich hatte... Ich schätze, ich hatte Angst."

Für eine lange Minute starrte die ältere Hexe intensiv auf die jüngere. „Jeder andere kann gehen." sagte die Lehrerin schließlich. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, verließen die anderen acht das Büro. Lily atmete aus und erwartete nervös ihre Strafe, die sie sicherlich bekommen würde, sobald McGonagall mit ihr allein war.

„Miss Evans," wiederholte McGonagall, noch immer skeptisch. „Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie die Schuld auf sich nehmen wollen?"

„Ich nehme nicht die Schuld auf mich," sagte Lily ernst. „Ich verdiene das - es war meine Schuld."

„Also decken Sie _niemanden_?" fragte McGonagall.

Lily nahm sich Zeit zum antworten. „Professor," sagte sie langsam. „Wenn ich es nicht wäre, wer wäre es sonst? Wie man unsere Klasse kennt, Black oder Potter, richtig?" McGonagall bestritt diesen Punkt nicht. „Und würde ich mich wirklich für _die_ einsetzen?"

Die Verwandlungslehrerin beäugte Lily äußerst vorsichtig. „Nun denn." Und sie hörte sich so aufrichtig enttäuscht an, dass sich Lily fast wünschte, sie könnte ihre Aussage zurücknehmen: der Gedanke, dass ihre Hauslehrerin - eine Hexe, die sie selbst bewunderte - so enttäuscht von ihr war, war praktisch unerträglich. „Diese ganze Sache war eine große Peinlichkeit für mich und die gesamte Lehrerschaft. Ein Brief wird an Ihre Mutter versandt werden und - nun ja, was den Rest deiner Klassenkameraden angeht..."

„Aber sie wussten es nicht," unterbrach Lily laut. „Es ist, ich meine - sie waren natürlich in der Halle mit allen anderen, aber alle anderen waren mit dem Verwirrungszauber belegt, also wäre es nicht... _möglich_, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt haben, als sie meinten, sie wüssten nicht, wer Mulciber geschlagen hat?"

„Es ist _möglich_." erlaubte McGonagall zögernd. „Aber Sie, Miss Evans... Ich fürchte, es gibt keinen Weg daran vorbei."

„Nein." stimmte die Rothaarige zu.

„Fünfzig Punkte werden Gryffindor abgezogen. Und du wirst jeden Freitagabend dieses Monats beim Nachsitzen verbringen."

Lily senkte ihren Kopf. „Ja, Professor."

„Du musst lernen, Lily, dass ein wirklich mutiger Gryffindor zu sein nicht immer bedeutet, die James-Potter-Methode anzuwenden, die im Allgemeinen Prügeln oder jemanden zu Verfluchen beinhaltet."

Ein Lächeln zurückhaltend, nickte Lily. „Ja, Professor," sagte sie wieder ernst. „Es tut mir so leid, dass dies passiert ist."

McGonagall nickte, ihr Gesicht unbewegt. „ Du kannst gehen."

„Ja, Ma'am." Und dann ging sie.

Wieder alleine, setzte sich Professor McGonagall kopfschüttelnd an ihren Tisch. Also hatte Lily Evans eine ausgewachsene Prügelei in der Eingangshalle begonnen... selbst wenn es nicht wahr wäre,ergab die gesamte Angelegenheit eine amüsante Geschichte. Sie erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln.

„Gut für sie."

_(Ein wenig über James)_

James Potter war groß. Er hatte schwarzes Haar, welches - sehr wie James selbst - nie willig schien, zu kooperieren. Er war gutaussehend, mit Brille, einem markanten Kiefer und einer langen, geraden Nase. Er hatte gute Haut, gute Zähne und ein schiefes Grinsen. Er spielte Quidditch besser als fast jeder andere, den er je getroffen hatte und hatte einen sehr charakteristischen Gang: einen gleichsam faulen und geschäftsmäßigen, selbstbewussten Gang, der anzudeuten schien, dass wo auch immer er sein mochte, er genauso gut woanders sein könnte und wen auch immer er vielleicht sehen mochte, sich glücklich schätzen konnte, dass er überhaupt gekommen war.

James Potter rauchte zu viel.

Er verbrachte die meiste Zeit des 1. Septembers 1975 damit, nicht über Lily Evans nachzudenken, und damit meine ich, dass er sich die meiste Zeit des 1. Septembers 1975 darauf _konzentrierte_, nicht über Lily Evans nachzudenken. Nach Verlassen des Hogwarts Express entschied er sich, zur Schule zu laufen und als die Kutschen zur Schule weg waren, steckte er sich eine Zigarette in den Mund, zündete sie an und genoss den einsamen Gang zum Schloss.

Er dachte tatsächlich _nicht_ an Lily Evans für diese zwanzig Minuten oder so.

Dann kam er an der Eingangshalle an. Er sah das kleine Drama, das sich zwischen Lily und ein paar Slytherins abspielte, aber sagte nichts, weil er beschlossen hatte, dass es ihm egal war, was diese rothaarige Vertrauensschülerin tat. Trotzdem hörte er zu, bis er genau sehen konnte, was gleich passieren würde. Dann, ohne zu denken, ohne überhaupt die Konsequenzen zu erwägen (da hätten sehr große Konsequenzen für James sein können, aber mehr davon später), schritt er nach vorne und schlug Nicolai Mulciber zu Boden.

Er hatte Mulcibers Kiefer ausgerenkt, aber das fand er erst heraus, als er in McGonagalls Büro war, und Lily Evans die Tat gerade gestanden hatte, damit sie nicht alle Gryffindor eine ganze Menge an Hauspunkten verlieren würden. Er wäre ziemlich stolz gewesen, diesem Idiot den Kiefer ausgerenkt zu haben, wenn er sich nicht so schlecht wegen allem andere gefühlt hätte.

Trotzdem verließ James das Büro mit den anderen und hielt seinen Mund. Seinen Mund zu halten war noch nie James Stärke, aber er hatte kürzlich daran gearbeitet.

_(Mehr über Johanna von Orleans)_

Die Einteilungszeremonie - welche mit den vereinten Anstrengungen von Peeves Chaos und dem Eingangshallenkampf um fast eine ganze Stunde verschoben wurde - war lauter, als Lily sich je erinnern konnte. Sie, ebenso wie die anderen Gryffindor-Sechstklässler, kam aufgrund Professor McGonagalls Standpauke zu spät, ihre Slytherin-Opponenten schlurften ein paar Minuten später missmutig in die Halle, offensichtlich schlecht gelaunt, da Professor Slughorn es gewagt hatte, sie alle zu bestrafen. Severus machte weiterhin mit niemandem Augenkontakt.

Das Willkommensfest begann ein paar Minuten später, aber nicht bevor der silberhaarige Schulleiter, Professor Dumbledore, vom Lehrertisch vorne in der Großen Halle aufstand und eine kurze Ansprache hielt.

„Ich erkenne," sagte er, das immer präsente, heitere Funkeln seiner blauen Augen etwas weniger präsent an diesem Abend, „dass dies ein ziemlich dramatischer Abend war. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass der Rest des Jahres in einer viel langweiligeren Art vergeht." Und Dumbledore hätte es genauso gut befehlen können. Mit mehr Ernst fügte er hinzu: „Solche Ablenkungen dürfen dieses Jahr nicht anhalten. Wenn die Welt in Aufruhr ist, ist es die Pflicht Hogwarts, vereint zu bleiben. Nun, esst auf!"

Und die Teller der vier Haustische füllten sich sofort.

„Vereint, sicher doch," bemerkte Donna eine Viertelstunde später, als sie sich selbst mit einer zweiten Portion Kartoffeln bediente. „Wann war Hogwarts _je_ vereint? Wann waren die Gryffindors _nicht_ verfeindet mit Slytherins?"

„Wann waren die Slytherins kein böses Gesindel?" fügte Marlene düster hinzu. „ Nichts gegen dich, Lily. Wir wissen, dass Snape sonst okay war..."

„Sprich für dich selbst." murmelte Donna. Mary blieb uncharakteristisch ruhig für die meiste Zeit des Essens.

„Bist du okay, Mare?" fragte Lily. „Du siehst nicht gut aus. Musst du zur Krankenstation?"

„Mir geht's gut." seufzte Mary. Ihr selbstbewusstes, fröhliches Ich schien irgendwie verwelkt - ein seltenes, fast schon nicht-existentes Phänomen. „Ich schätze, dass ich bloß über Colistas Worte nachgedacht habe... und über letztes Jahr, als mich Avery im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer verhext hat." Ihre Ehrlichkeit über die ganze Sache verblüffte Lily. Marlene legte einen Arm um die Schulter der Brünette.

„Du warst in die Ecke gedrängt, Mary" sagte die Blonde ruhig. „Die sind bloß hässliche Feiglinge, alle von denen, die nur neidisch sind, dass ein Mädchen wie du niemals mit denen ausgehen würde." Mary lächelte dankbar und schaute dann zu Lily.

„Also, warum hast du es getan, Ginger?"

Lily, die gerade dabei war, ihren Kürbissaft zu schlürfen, hob eine Augenbraue. „Was getan?"

„Die Schuld auf dich genommen." erklärte Mary mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Warum hast du gesagt, du hättest Mulciber geschlagen?"

„Irgendjemand musste es tun." sagte Lily, die dachte, dass es ziemlich offensichtlich war. „Ich wollte nicht, dass Gryffindor all diese Hauspunkte verliert und es war offensichtlich, dass Potter nicht gestehen würde."

„Ich versteh's trotzdem nicht," gab Donna zu, „ich mein, klar bin ich froh, dass du es getan hast, weil Gryffindor nicht so viele Punkte verlieren wird und ich jetzt nicht nachsitzen muss, aber, Lily, jetzt wird jeder dich beschuldigen, uns fünfzig Punkte verloren zu haben, bevor das Schuljahr überhaupt angefangen hat. Es war vielleicht nobel, aber es war nicht besonders schlau, oder?"

„Danke für deine Unterstützung, Donna," antwortete Lily. „Hör mal, mir ist es eigentlich ziemlich egal. Ich habe viermal Nachsitzen und fünfzig Punkte Abzug... wenn die Schuld auf Potter gefallen wäre, hätten sie wahrscheinlich hundert Punkte genommen, weil der immer solche Aktionen dreht."

„Ich schätze schon," stimmte Marlene zu. „Gut, ich bin fertig - ich denke, ich gehe hoch zu den Schlafsälen. Hast du das Passwort, Lily?"

Als eine Vertrauensschülerin war es Lily bekannt: „Springende Bohnen." antwortete sie. „Du bist schon fertig? Du hast kaum was gegessen."

„Ich bin auf Diät," informierte Marlene sie und blickte unzufrieden auf ihre schlaksige Figur. „Springende Bohnen, hast du gesagt?"

„Eine Diät?" schnaubte Mary. „Raus hier, Marlene, du stellst sich so an mit deinem Essen."

„Sagt das Zweigchen. Springende Bohnen?"

Lily nickte. „Du bist schön, Mar."

„Hmmm, ich sollte es sein." sagte Marlene unbekümmert. „Ich habe die letzten zwei Wochen kaum was gegessen."

„Bist du auch fertig, Mar?" fragte ein Junge, der auch am Gryffindortisch saß. Er hatte hellbraunes Haar, blaue Augen, einen gut gelaunten Gesichtsausdruck und einen leeren Teller. „Wenn du zum Gemeinschaftsraum gehst, komme ich mit."

„Sicher, Adam" sagte Marlene lächelnd, als Adam vom Tisch aufstand. Er besaß ebenfalls ein paar eigene Kampfwunden von der Prügelei, die einen zerrissenen Pulli und einen blauen Fleck auf seiner Stirn beinhalteten. „Sehe euch später!" fügte sie für die Mädchen hinzu und wendete sich dann ab.

„Tut nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde!" rief Mary anzüglich hinter ihnen her.

„Was genau _was_ beinhaltet?" fragte Donna. „Du bist schon irgendwie eine Schlampe, Mary."

„Sei nicht fies." unterbrach Lily.

Mary seufzte. „Es wird für mich immer ein Rätsel bleiben, warum Marlene immer noch diesen _Idioten_ Miles Stimpson datet, wenn sie einen perfekten, netten Typen wie Adam McKinnon hat."

„Was meinst du mit ,sie hat'?" fragte Donna überrascht. „Du denkst doch nicht, dass McKinnon auf Marlene steht, oder?"

Mary und Lily schnaubten beide. „Ich denke, dass du _blind_ bist, das ist, was ich denke, Donna Liebling," antwortete Mary. Donna blickte finster.

Als die Teller geleert waren, erschien das Dessert. Als die Dessert-Teller geleert waren, ging es in die Betten.

„Gryffindors hier lang," rief Lily zu ihrem Tisch, es wurde nicht wirklich von ihnen verlangt, ihr zu folgen, aber als Vertrauensschüler sollte sie den Erstklässlern zeigen, wohin es ging und natürlich hatte sie das Passwort. Deshalb leitete Lily pflichtbewusst den Weg die Treppen hoch und durch Flure in Richtung des siebten Stockes und des Gryffindorturms.

Auf dem Weg dorthin hielten sie eine Reihe von Schülern an um ihr zu gratulieren oder zu danken, Mulciber ausgeknockt zu haben - wie schnell sich Neuigkeiten verbreiteten. Im vierten Stock allerdings, holte jemand Lily ein, bei dem Lily sich nicht freute, ihn zu sehen.

„Kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen, Evans?" fragte Potter, ohne wirklich zu fragen.

„Ich muss die Erstklässler zum Gemeinschaftsraum bringen und ihnen das Passwort geben." erwiderte Lily kalt. „Vielleicht später."

„Remus kann das machen." sagte James. Remus war tatsächlich verfügbar und geeignet, aber Lily blieb unsicher.

„Na gut," entschied sie schließlich. Es konnte nicht schaden. Remus übernahm die Leitung und Lily blieb mit James Potter zurück. Er wartete, bis sie im Korridor allein waren, bis er sprach.

In den darauffolgenden Jahren konnte sich Lily nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, was sie erwartet hatte, dass James in diesem Moment sagen würde, aber wie auch immer es gewesen war, es war ganz sicher nicht das, was James _sagte_.

„Was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

Pause.

„W-was?" schaffte es der Rotschopf hervorzubringen.

„Was hast du dir dabei _gedacht_?"

„Ich..." , aber keine Antwort schien passend. „Wovon redest du, Potter?"

„Ich rede von deiner idiotischen, kleinen Aktion mit Professor McGonagall." zischte James. „Ich rede davon, wie du _dummerweise_ die Lorbeeren für das Niederschlagen von Mulciber eingeheimst hast, als _keiner_..."

„Die Lorbeeren eingeheimst?" wiederholte Lily, ihre Wut steigend. „_Entschuldigung_, ,die Lorbeeren eingeheimst'? Du bist verrückt!"

„Warum zur Hölle hast du McGonagall gesagt, dass _du_ den Kampf begonnen hast?"

Lilys grüne Augen wurden schmal. „Warum zur Hölle hast du McGonagall _nicht_ gesagt, dass _du_ den Kampf begonnen hast?"

„Ich habe den Kampf _nicht_ begonnen." zischte James. „Ich habe bloß Mulciber niedergeschlagen. Ich war nicht mal an deinem kleinen Liebesfest mit den Slytherins beteiligt. Aber du hattest kein Recht, den Schlag gegen Mulciber dir selbst einzuschreiben, wie du es vor McGonagall gemacht hast!"

Lily kümmerte sich nicht darum, ihm zu sagen, dass sie eigentlich nie gesagt hatte, Mulciber niedergeschlagen zu haben. Angedeutet, ja, aber geradeheraus gestanden - nein. Sie platzierte lieber ihre Hände auf ihrer Hüfte und schüttelte ihren Kopf ungläubig. „Wow, Potter, sogar _ich_ hätte nicht von dir erwartet, dass du mich tatsächlich _beschuldigen_ würdest, deine Strafe auf mich zu nehmen."

„Keiner hat dich _gefragt_, die Schuld auf dich zu nehmen!" sagte der Zauberer laut.

„Und keiner hat _dich_ _gefragt_, Mulciber niederzuschlagen!" konterte Lily. „Und ich sage dir, dass ich das nicht für _dich_ gemacht habe! Ich wollte bloß nicht, dass Gryffindor all diese Punkte verliert!"

„Wir haben trotzdem fünfzig verloren - Slughorn hat bloß zwanzig von Slytherin genommen!"

„Nun, was hat das mit mir zu tun? Warum zickst du nicht _ihn_ an?"

„Weil ich es nicht ertragen kann, wie du wie ein Märtyrer rumrennst." sagte James. „Du bist diejenige, die diese Geschichte mit Snape und Mulciber und Colista Black und dem Rest angefangen hat - warum _solltest_ du nicht dafür nachsitzen?"

„_Worüber redest du?_" kreischte Lily schon fast, die ihren Ohren nicht trauen konnte. „Wer _verhält sich wie ein Märtyrer_? Ich habe kein einziges Wort zu dir gesagt!"

„Du wirst versuchen, mir das den Rest des Jahres vorzuhalten." antwortete der Quidditch-Kapitän. „Und ich sage dir bloß, dass es nicht klappen wird. Wenn du schon Johanna von Orleans spielen willst, dann werd nicht wütend, wenn du auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt wirst. _Klar_? Weil ich mich nicht schuldig fühlen werde und du wirst mich in keiner Weise dazu kriegen, mich bei dir zu entschuldigen, dass du deshalb in Schwierigkeiten gekommen bist. Tatsächlich solltest du dich bei mir _bedanken_, dass ich den Kiefer dieses Idioten ausgerenkt habe."

Lily starrte ihn an. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal. Wieder ruhig, fuhr sie sich mit ihrer Hand durch ihr langes Haar und sagte: „Ich sollte dir _danken_? Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Nun, erstens," erwiderte er, „habe ich dich vor einer ganzen Menge Drama gerettet." Lily begann zu widersprechen, aber James fuhr fort, „Du hast jemanden _gebraucht_, der der Sache ein Ende setzt, weil du mit der Wahrheit der Situation nicht umgehen konntest."

„Welche _was_ genau ist?"

„Dass Snape dich entwaffnet hätte."

Für einen Moment standen die beiden Sechstklässler in zögerlichem Waffenstillstand. James erlaubte es den Wörtern, zu wirken. Und Lily suchte nach Worten. „Er hätte dich entwaffnet und hätte sich für ein und allemal gegen dich entschieden. Und um die Wahrheit zu sagen, Evans, ich denke nicht, dass du damit umgehen kannst."

Lily atmete durch. „Und _deshalb_ hast du Mulciber niedergeschlagen?" fragte sie fordernd. „Um_ mich vor einer unerträglichen Wahrheit zu schützen_?"

James schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe Mulciber niedergeschlagen, weil er ein Arsch ist, der mir auf die Nerven ging. Aber ich habe dir und dem lieben Snivellus dabei ganz schön ausgeholfen. Jetzt muss er sich nicht für eine Seite entscheiden. Wie gottverdammt praktisch _das_ ist!"

„Du weißt nicht, was er getan hätte." sagte Lily entschieden. „Und ich weiß nicht, wie du, was du getan hast, als gute Tat rechtfertigen kannst, in der du etwas Schlechtes verhindert hast, während doch ihn zu schlagen eine gigantische Schlägerei in der Eingangshalle ausgelöst hat!"

„Also was? Ich bin froh, dass ich diesen Wichser geschlagen hab. Wenn du Eier gehabt hättest, hättest _du_ es getan!"

„Was...?"

„Du kannst nicht da rumsitzen und Leute erzählen lassen, was auch immer sie wollen, Evans!"

„Eigentlich ist das genau das, was du tun kannst, Potter. Hast du noch nie von ,Worte können nicht verletzen' gehört?"

„Es nennt sich, ,sich für die richtige Sache einsetzen', Evans!"

„Aber du musst wissen, wann es sich zum Kämpfen lohnt!" rief Lily wütend. „Und das war _keine_ gute Zeit um sich mit den Slytherins zu bekriegen. Wir waren in der Mitte einer überfüllten Halle mit Dutzenden von anderen Leuten um uns herum, die mit reingezogen werden hätten können - und _waren_, wenn ich hinzufügen dürfte."

„Mach nicht so, als ob du _deshalb_ gekniffen hast." zischte James. „Du hast gekniffen, weil Snape da war."

Lily wurde kalt. „_Entschuldigung_?" sagte sie leise und James hätte in der Anwesenheit dieser Art von Wut in Deckung gehen müssen. Aber James machte ja selten das, was er tun sollte.

„Du bist in die Knie gegangen, weil Snape da war." wiederholte er. „Wann auch immer sonst eine Art von Ungerechtigkeit passiert, springst du auf und beendest es so schnell, wie es geht. Aber wenn immer Snape involviert ist, bist du plötzlich das Aushängeschild der Diplomatie und wir sollen uns alle überlegen, ,wann es sich lohnt, zu kämpfen'. Irgendwann wirst du erkennen müssen, dass egal, ob er dich heute entwaffnet hätte oder nicht, er sich schon für eine Seite entschieden hat und..."

_Klatsch!_

Der Abdruck ihrer kleinen Hand brannte rot auf seinem Gesicht. Er rieb ihn vorsichtig und obwohl James nicht überrascht schien, war er verstummt.

„Du weißt nicht, über was zur Hölle du da sprichst." sagte Lily giftig. „Und wenn du wirklich irgendwas von diesem Müll glaubst, dann bist du ein größerer Idiot, als ich je dachte."

Und damit drehte sie sich auf der Stelle um und begann den Korridor hinunterzulaufen. Ein paar Schritte weiter blieb sie stehen. „_Und woher weißt du verdammt noch mal, wer Johanna von Orleans ist?_" rief sie, aber als James zu antworten versuchte, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und fügte hinzu: „Egal. Ich will es nicht wissen." Dann beeilte sich Lily wegzukommen, weil sie nicht dachte, dass sie es länger aushalten könnte, in seiner Nähe zu sein.

(Drama)

„Also wirst du uns nicht erzählen, was James gesagt hat?" fragte Mary, als Lily ihr Gesicht im Waschbecken im Waschsaal der Gryffindor-Sechstklässlerinnen wusch.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Nun, du hast kein Wort gesagt, seit du vor zehn Minuten hier hochgekommen bist," sagte die Brünette ihr. „Außer, und ich zitiere, ,Ich hasse dieses Arschloch!' , von dem wir nur annehmen können, dass es sich auf James bezieht."

„Das... tut es." gab Lily zu, sich abtrocknend, bevor die zwei Mädchen wieder in den anliegenden Mädchen-Schlafsaal gingen. „Er hat mir vorgeworfen, seine ,Lorbeeren' des Kampfes einzuheimsen."

„Du machst Witze," sagte Marlene ungläubig, die ihr langes, blondes Haar am Spiegel kämmte. „_Das hat er nicht getan, das kann er nicht getan haben._"

„Hat er und konnte er." antwortete Lily. „Er sagte, ich würde Johanna von Orleans spielen."

„Woher wusste er, wer Johanna von Orleans war?", wollte Mary wissen. Lily schüttelte ihren Kopf um ihre Ignoranz zu diesem Thema zu demonstrieren.

„Wer _ist_ Johanna von Orleans?" fragte Donna, die einzige reinblütige Hexe in der Gruppe, neugierig.

„Eine Muggel-Märtyrerin." antwortete Marlene. „Das ist bizarr. Warum sollte er _wütend_ auf dich sein, wenn du ihn vor Schwierigkeiten bewahrt hast?"

Die Frage ruhte in der Stille des Schlafsaals für fast eine Minute, bis Michelle Mumps - die fünfte Zimmergenossin - eintrat. „Das war ein schönes Fest." sagte sie. „Ich liebe diese Erdbeertorte, ihr nicht?"

Michelle - Shelley - Mumps war ein durchschnittlich aussehendes Mädchen mit einer runden Figur und einem temperamentvollen Wesen - nicht besonders eng befreundet mit den anderen vier. Shelleys beste Freundin war ihre letzte Zimmergenossin, die momentan abwesende Carlotta Meloni.

Shelley bemerkte, dass die anderen vier besonders abwesend schienen und fragte: „Was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?"

Donna verdrehte ihre Augen. „Bloß Drama, Shelley. Bloß ganz, ganz viel Drama."

„Oh, gut," quietschte Shelley, „ich zieh mich schnell um und putze mir die Zähne - dann müsst ihr mir alles darüber erzählen." Sie fischte ein paar Dinge von ihrem Koffer und huschte in den Waschsaal. Marlene hörte auf, sich die Haare zu kämmen und setzte sich auf das Himmelbett, das sie sich ausgesucht hatte.

„Weißt du, worüber _ich_ nicht hinwegkomme," bemerkte die Blondine nach einer Weile, „ich kann nicht glauben, dass Luke Harper schon ,Ich liebe dich' gesagt hat."

Lily begann zu lachen. „Mar, nach allem, was heute passiert ist, ist _dies_ ausgerechnet das, was dich immer noch beschäftigt?"

Marlene nickte. „Es ist nur so lustig! Und er hat nicht mit dir Schluss gemacht, als du es nicht zurückgesagt hast."

„Nicht zurücksagen _konnte_." korrigierte Lily.

„Trotzdem," stimmte Mary zu, „befürchte ich, dass du mit dem Rest von uns zu den Reihen der bösen Mädchen gestoßen bist, Ginger."

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte die Vertrauensschülerin.

„Gute Mädchen sagen ,Ich liebe dich' " sagte Mary, als wäre es eine Tatsache und kletterte in ihr Bett. Lily seufzte und schlüpfte ebenfalls in ihr Bett.

„Ich bin nur froh, dass dieser Tag endlich um ist. Bei einem stimme ich Dumbledore zu - hoffentlich wird sich von jetzt an alles beruhigen."

„Ich frage mich, wo unsere letzte Zimmergenossin steckt." überlegte Mary unbesorgt.

Donna schnaubte: „Wirklich? Carlotta hat schon in mehr Betten dieser Schule gelegen, als jede andere Person in der Geschichte Hogwarts." Carlotta hatte einen gewissen Ruf. „Sie ist wahrscheinlich bei irgendeinem Typen." Eigentlich war sie es nicht, aber mehr davon später.

„Gute Nacht, ihr alle," rief Lily zu den anderen, „schlaft gut und hoffentlich wird morgen besser sein als heute."

„Prost!" riefen Mary und Marlene gleichzeitig. Alle vier waren fest eingeschlafen, als Shelley vom Waschsaal zurückkehrte.

Schicksal kommt manchmal auf seltsamen Wegen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie von einem durchdringenden Schrei geweckt.


	3. Ein Jahr beginnen

AN: Vielen Dank an meine Schwester und an meine Beta sessely, die mir helfen, die Geschichte so schön wie möglich zu machen! Viel Spaß :)

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter und seine Charaktere gehören JKR. Diese Geschichte gehört Jewels5. Dies ist eine genehmigte Übersetzung._

* * *

Kapitel 3 - „Ein Jahr beginnen"

Oder

„_Drei Kleine Vögel"_

Es gab natürlich einen offiziellen Bericht. Für so eine Sache gab es das immer und es schien immer gleich abzulaufen. Zeit, Ort, Art des Zwischenfalls, Beteiligung von außen und dann - wenn es möglich war, die Situation zu beurteilen - eine Art Schlussfolgerung. Die Schlussfolgerung in diesem besonderen Bericht war kurz und unvollständig, da zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem der Bericht ausgefüllt wurde unklar war, _was_ genau an diesem Morgen geschah. In diesen Tagen wurden mit alarmierender Regelmäßigkeit viele dieser Berichte ausgefüllt und dieser Vorfall war nur in einem Aspekt besonders: dem Ort.

Diese Art von Vorfall passierte normalerweise nicht in Hogwarts.

Aber zuerst ein paar Worte über Carlotta Meloni:

Wenn du verstehst, wie sich ein Audrey-Hepburn-Film auf eine Person auswirken kann, kannst du vielleicht Carlotta Meloni ein wenig besser verstehen. Sie war schön. Sie hatte diese Art von Schönheit, auf die du einmal an der Bushaltestelle oder im Park einen Blick wirfst und die du dann für den Rest deines Lebens nicht mehr vergessen wirst. Carlotta Meloni war absolut hinreißend.

Sie wusste es auch.

Wie hätte sie es auch _nicht_ gekonnt? Carlotta hatte langes, scheinendes, kastanienfarbiges Haar und Augen in genau derselben Farbe. Ihr Teint war olivfarben und fehlerlos glatt, eine Tatsache, die sie auf grünen Tee und Meditation zurückführte, aber die in Wirklichkeit wahrscheinlich eher etwas mit Glück in der Genetik-Lotterie zu tun hatte.

Als Gryffindor- Sechstklässlerin mit mittlerem Talent und durchschnittlichen Noten, versprühte Carlotta nichtsdestoweniger eine Aura von Perfektion. Sie hatte zarte Hände, volle schwarze Wimpern, eine schmale, elegante Nase und war - wenn auch klein - gertenschlank. Carlottas Stimme war sanft und melodiös. Sie konnte die langweiligste Information sich unglaublich spannend anhören lassen... besonders, wenn ihr Publikum zufälligerweise männlich war.

Carlotta Meloni lebte ein relativ unkompliziertes Leben. Sie meditierte eine halbe Stunde jeden Morgen und war eine strenge Vegetarierin. Sie glaubte an etwas, das „freie Liebe" genannt wurde, was vermutlich der Hauptgrund dafür war, weshalb der Großteil ihrer Freunde dem anderen Geschlecht angehörten. Man musste ihr es wahrscheinlich hoch anrechnen, dass sie trotz allem eine enge Freundin von Shelley Mumps blieb - ein Mädchen, das mit den Jahren immer hässlicher zu werden schien, während Carlotta hübscher wurde.

Carlotta schien immer zufrieden mit ihrem Leben. Sie war glücklich, leicht umgänglich und nie verschlossen (mit Ausnahme der morgendlichen halben Stunde). Sie war zuversichtlich und ruhig und lief mit ihrem Kopf hoch erhoben (sie hatte eine tolle Haltung, wirklich). Carlotta hatte keinen Grund, irgendwas zu bereuen, soweit es irgendjemand beurteilen konnte.

Nun, das war, was ihre Klassenkameraden im offiziellen Bericht aussagten.

Carlotta Meloni war _glücklich_.

Sie war glücklich genau bis zu dem Moment am zweiten September - gegen zehn nach sechs -, als sie in das Feuer des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes starrte und versuchte, sich die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden.

Schicksal kommt manchmal auf seltsamen Wegen, denn James Potter rauchte zu viel, aber wenn er niemals damit angefangen hätte (wie es ihm Remus Lupin das vergangene Jahr geraten hatte) oder wenn er mit der Angewohnheit aufgehört hätte (wie es ihm seine Mutter über die Sommerferien geraten hatte), wäre es Carlotta Meloni gelungen, sich ihr eigenes Leben zu nehmen. Wie auch immer, da James nie auf jemanden hörte, war er am Morgen des zweiten Septembers immer noch ziemlich süchtig und wenn es anders gewesen wäre, wäre er nicht um zehn vor sechs nach draußen gegangen um kurz eine zu rauchen. Und so wäre er nicht um sechs Uhr zehn und fünfzehn Sekunden zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt, gerade rechtzeitig um seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und Carlotta Meloni von etwas abzuhalten, dass sie nicht mehr lebendig bereuen könnte.

Carlotta schrie. Die Klinge in ihren Händen wurde durch den Zauberspruch, den James automatisch gesprochen hatte, zur anderen Seite des Raumes geschleudert. Sie schrie wieder, ein Schrei wie aus einer anderen Welt, der nicht schien, als ob er von ihrer Kehle kommen könnte.

Das weckte die meisten der schlafenden Gryffindors in den oberen Schlafsälen.

Lily Evans Augen flogen auf. Sie kletterte aus dem Bett und schaute umher.

„Hat noch jemand etwas gehört...?"

„Was war das?" unterbrach Donna Shacklebolt und warf ihre Bettvorhänge zur Seite. „Habt ihr das auch gehört?"

„Ich hab's gehört!" sagte Marlene Price, die ebenfalls auf der Bildfläche erschien.

Mary Macdonald tauchte auf. „Ich auch!"

„Ich denke, das kam aus den Schlafsälen der Jungen," sagte Shelley Mumps, die sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb.

„Ich glaube, das kam vom Gemeinschaftsraum," widersprach Lily. Sie schnappte sich ihren Morgenmantel und war einen Moment später mit Donna, Mary und Marlene im Schlepptau aus der Tür.

Eine schwache Flamme im Kamin spendete das meiste Licht im Gemeinschaftsraum, als Lily auf dem unteren Treppenabsatz erschien, genau über dem Raum selbst. Einige andere waren erschienen und mehr liefen hastig mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde hinunter, jeder an dem nächsten vorbei. Die Szenerie, schlecht beleuchtet wie sie war, sah ungefähr so aus:

James Potters Zauberstab war hoch erhoben, als er sich bemühte, die magische Bindung zu wahren, die Carlotta an der Wand zu halten schien. Sie schrie ein weiteres Mal und verstummte dann. Ihr Kopf schien an ihrem Hals herunterzuhängen, als ob sie nicht in der Lage wäre, ihn aufrechtzuerhalten, während sie gleichzeitig eine gespenstische Art von Stöhnen von sich gab.

„Lass sie los, Potter!" rief jemand aus der sich formenden Menge.

„Ich tue ihr _nicht_ weh!" protestierte James wütend. Sie kämpfte gegen die unsichtbaren Fesseln und er kämpfte darum, sie zu halten. „Ich bin gerade hier reingekommen und sie - sie hat versucht, sich umzubringen. Ich hab das Messer wegbekommen und sie hat mich attackiert - ich weiß nicht, was mit ihr nicht stimmt!"

„James, lass sie runter!" befahl eine skeptische Siebtklässlerin, aber James ignorierte sie.

„Ich tue ihr nicht weh... es ist ein einfacher Bindezauber! Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihr..."

Sirius Black erschien. Er stürzte die Treppe herunter zu James' Seite. „Kumpel, vielleicht solltest du sie loslassen," murmelte er. „Wir bringen sie zur Krankenstation oder..."

„Ich hole Professor McGonagall." sagte Donna, die ebenfalls die Treppe herunter eilte und durch das Porträtloch verschwand.

Zögerlich senkte James seinen Zauberstab. Carlotta stand ganz still für einen Moment und dann begann ihr Körper zu zittern.

„Sie hat einen Anfall" flüsterte Marlene. Lily schob sich durch die Menge und stieg die Treppe hinab.

„Jemand muss Frank Longbottom finden," befahl die Rothaarige. „Er ist Schulsprecher, er sollte..."

„Ich bin hier." sagte der erscheinende Schulsprecher, Frank. Er folgte ihrem Pfad nach unten auf die sich mittlerweile krümmende Sechstklässlerin zu. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass und seine Hände zitterten.

„Carlotta?" fragte Lily unsicher. Carlotta gab keine Antwort, ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Lily schaute James an, der einfach angsterfüllt mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Carlotta, bist du okay?" fragte Frank Longbottom und machte einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Frank, warte," sagte Lily, „Halt... halt dich bloß zurück."

Carlotta brach eine Sekunde später zusammen. Er rauschte zu ihrer Seite. „Sie atmet." Ein Dutzend anderer eilte herbei, umschwärmten die bewusstlose junge Hexe. Lily ging zu James herüber.

„Was ist _passiert_?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Er hatte keine Antwort, anscheinend fehlten ihm die Worte. Sirius schlug seinem Freund auf die Schulter.

„Was für eine Art, ein Jahr zu beginnen," bemerkte er trocken. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wie weit entfernt diese Angelegenheit davon war, erledigt zu sein.

_(Der Bericht)_

Nun, der offizielle Bericht des Ministeriums gab Auskunft über das Wann, Wo und Wie, wagte sich sogar ein wenig, bei dem Wieso herumzuraten. Es gelang ihm aber nicht, das wahre Gefühl dieses Morgens einzufangen: die Angst, die träge in der Luft hing, als Befragung nach Befragung und Aussage nach Aussage aufgezeichnet wurde.

James Potter wurde natürlich befragt, wie auch ein paar seiner Hauskameraden. Er war die Quelle des „Wann, Wo, Wie" und das war, wie die meisten der ganzen anderen in der Schule herausfanden, was sich am 2. September im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum in Hogwarts zutrug. Es war auch, wie Lily die Details davon herausfand, was vor ihrer Ankunft passiert war.

Sie hatte gerade durch zufälliges Überhören von James Zeugenaussage gegenüber der Ministeriumsermittlerin von diesen Details erfahren, als Professor McGonagall alle Schüler dazu drängte, sich für den Tag fertig zu machen und hinunter zum Frühstück zu gehen - alle Schüler, das bedeutete alle außer die, die noch nicht ganz mit ihrer Befragung fertig waren. Carlotta war zur Krankenstation gebracht worden, damit Heiler Holloway eine komplette Untersuchung machen konnte. Mehr wusste niemand.

„Könnt ihr das glauben?" flüsterte Mary McDonald ihren Freunden zu, als sie am Gryffindortisch saßen, fast schon lautlos am Frühstücken in der von Lärm erfüllten Großen Halle. „Ich habe doch wirklich Denis Davies gehört, wie sie sich über Carlotta lustig gemacht hat... es ist schrecklich. Das lässt dich wünschen, dass sich Neuigkeiten in dieser Schule nicht so schnell verbreiten würden."

„Ich denke, Carlotta hat mal mit Denise Davies Freund geschlafen." überlegte Marlene unglücklich. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Car so etwas machen würde."

„Den Selbstmord oder mit Denise Freund zu schlafen?"

„Den Selbstmord. Sie _schien_ immer glücklich."

Lily war still am Nachdenken. Donna lehnte sich zu ihr und fragte in einem leisen Ton, sodass die anderen es nicht hören konnten: „Du denkst nicht, dass Carlotta sich wirklich umbringen wollte, oder?"

„Sie schien verhext," stimmte Lily leise zu. Das war alles, was sie sagte, ihr drehte sich der Magen um und sie wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken - nicht, dass der Rest der Schülerschaft ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllte. Carlottas missglückter Suizidversuch war _das _Thema in der Halle an diesem Morgen.

Luke erschien Sekunden später: „Stimmt es, was sie sagen?" fragte ihr Freund und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Lily nickte. „_Seltsam_." Als ob er ein wenig unerwarteten Regen kommentieren würde. „Wie fühlst _du_ dich, Lily? Ich habe gehört, du hattest gestern Abend selbst ein kleines Gefecht..."

„Mir geht's gut." antwortete Lily. „Ich wurde nicht verletzt. Es war nur... blöd."

Luke runzelte die Stirn, aber ein kurzer Blick zu seinem Tisch zeigte ihm, dass der winzige Professor Flitwick den Ravenclaws ihre Stundenpläne austeilte. „Ich gehe besser", sagte er und küsste Lily wieder auf die Stirn. „Sehe ich dich in der Pause?"

„Richtig."

Er ging.

„Wer ist das am Lehrertisch?" fragte Mary MacDonald derzeit. „Der gutaussehende, ältere Kerl neben Slughorn?"

Lily schaute sich um. „Der neue Verteidigungslehrer, schätze ich, wenn man bedenkt, dass Callaghan gekündigt hat," murmelte sie. „Dumbledore muss vergessen haben, ihn zu erwähnen, mit all dem Chaos gestern Abend. Ich frage mich, wer er ist..."

„Alphard Black," informierte sie Donna wissend. „Ich habe ihn schon mal gesehen. Er ist Sirius Blacks Onkel. Nicht viel Ähnlichkeit, oder?"

„Ich weiß nicht," überlegte Lily. „Ich sehe da _schon_ eine Ähnlichkeit." Der ältere Black hatte dieselben stürmischen grauen Augen, die Sirius besaß, er hatte auch eine ähnliche Nase und während sich der Professor mit Professor Slughorn unterhielt, erkannte Lily, dass die beiden Blacks einige Gesten teilten. Mit längerem, ergrauenden Haar und geraden Gesichtszügen sah Black aus, als ob er zu seiner Glanzzeit - vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren - ziemlich attraktiv gewesen war - und selbst jetzt verblieben Spuren seines früheren guten Aussehens.

„Ich frage mich, warum Dumbledore ihn eingestellt hat," sagte Marlene. „Wird nicht von den meisten Blacks gesagt, sie wären ein wenig... radikal?"

„Ich weiß nicht viel über ihn," gab Donna zu. „Aber ich kann mich daran erinnern zu hören, dass Sirius ein oder zwei ganz verlässliche Verwandte hatte... vielleicht ist der Kerl einer von denen. Natürlich ist „verlässlich" ein relativer Begriff... Sirius hat selbst ein bisschen was von einem Ekel, aber er ist ganz okay, im Vergleich dazu, wie Bellatrix Black war... oder dieses Balg von kleinem Bruder von ihm."

„Hast du je mit Regulus Black geredet?" fragte Mary skeptisch. „Natürlich können wir nicht wirklich Sirius wegen seinem Onkel fragen... die vier sind noch nicht mal zum Frühstück erschienen."

„_Die vier"_ bezog sich auf die Rumtreiber, zusammengenommen eine einzige Einheit, die einzeln aus James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew bestand. Der genaue Ursprung des Namens war unbekannt, obwohl der Glaube weit verbreitet war, dass der Spitzname von Professor McGonagall stammte, die die vier vor ein paar Jahren als eine Gruppe von „Rumtreibern" bezeichnete.

„Ich schätze, James wird noch immer von der Ministeriums-Hexe befragt," spekulierte Marlene. „Ich wäre überrascht, wenn er überhaupt zur ersten Stunde auftaucht."

Die Mutmaßungen wurden jedoch zur Seite geschoben, als Professor McGonagall zwischen den Reihen des Gryffindortisches erschien. Sie hatte die Stundenpläne.

_(Nachnamen)_

„Bist du dir _absolut_ sicher, dass sie gar nicht mit dir gesprochen hat, James?" fragte die Ministeriums-Hexe zum sechzehnten Mal. Als ein professioneller Typ, mit kurzem, strohfarbenem Haar und sehr wenig Make-up, schien diese Frau jedes Mal bereits eine Antwort im Kopf zu haben, wenn sie eine Frage stellte und wenn James oder irgendjemand mit dem Gegenteil antwortete, wurde sie gereizt. Sie hatte die letzten paar Minuten versucht, James davon zu überzeugen, dass Carlotta Meloni eine Art von Unterhaltung mit ihm während des Verlaufs des morgendlichen Dramas hatte.

„Die ganze Sache passierte in etwa fünfzehn Sekunden," wiederholte James. „Sie hatte keine Zeit irgendwas zu sagen. Und ich habe Ihnen schon gesagt, sie schien nicht wie sie selbst... ihre Augen waren nicht fokussiert und sie war... manisch."

„Nun, sie würde kaum wie sie selber wirken," sagte die Ministeriums-Hexe, die den Quidditch-Kapitän angewiesen hatte, sie „nur Drake" zu nennen. „Ich vermute, sie war geschockt, dass sie in der Mitte ihrer... äh... bedauerlichen Tat erwischt wurde und, verblüfft, verhielt sie sich der Situation angemessen. Natürlich können dumme junge Mädchen ziemlich emotional werden, was erklären würde, warum sie anscheinend - wie du es genannt hast - dich nicht als Klassenkameraden erkannt hat. Alles in allem, glaube ich, dass es ein ziemlich klarer Fall ist."

Der versuchte Suizid eines „dummen jungen Mädchens" war anscheinend unwichtig im Vergleich zu den anderen Sorgen im Ministerium, wenn diese Drake-Hexe das Beste darstellte, was sie bieten konnten. Das war jedenfalls James Meinung.

Drake nahm in Professor McGonagalls Stuhl Platz - die Verwandlungslehrerin war selbst zu ihrem Unterricht gegangen, damit der Rest der Schule vielleicht nicht durch den Vorfall in Unruhe geraten würde. Professor Dumbledore hatte seine eigene Reihe von sehr viel direkteren und intelligenteren Fragen vor einer Viertelstunde beendet, sodass James und Drake alleine in McGonagalls Büro waren.

„Heiler Holloway ist nicht einmal mit seiner Untersuchung fertig," wendete James ungläubig ein. „Wir wissen nicht, ob sie unter einem Fluch stand oder unter dem Imperius..."

„Unsinn," unterbrach Drake, die uninteressiert durch einen Stapel von Papierkram blätterte. „Hogwartsschüler wüssten nicht, wie man den Imperiusfluch ausführt." Sie hielt plötzlich still. „Außer du sagst mir, dass sie diese Art von Magie hier unterrichten. Ist das das, was du sagen willst, James?" Unzweifelhaft sah sie bereits die Schlagzeilen vor sich. Schlagzeilen wie: „Ministeriumsermittlerin Drake entdeckt dunkle Magie in Hogwarts, Dumbledore beschämt" und ähnliche.

„Natürlich nicht," sagte James ungeduldig. „Aber die Magie, die unsere Lehrer uns zeigen, ist nicht die einzige, die wir kennen, _Ms_. Drake...", die Anrede benutzte er absichtlich und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. „Wenn es nicht so wäre, würden keine Mistkerle wie..." er sammelte seinen Mut, „wie die Todesser rumlaufen, oder?"

„Nenn mich nur ,Drake'" korrigierte die Hexe kalt. „Worüber du redest, ist alles Politik, James. Bloß unbedeutende Politik. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie komplex eine Untersuchung wie das wäre? Das ist genau der Grund, weshalb ich nicht an diesen unbedeutenden politischen Bewegungen interessiert bin. Sie haben wenig Tragweite auf meine Aufgaben hier."

James war anderer Ansicht. „Haben wenig Tragweite? Die Todesser sind nicht bloß eine politische Modeerscheinung. Sie sind Teil eines tief gesäten Fehlers in..." Er hörte auf, als er realisierte, dass er anfing, sich wie sein Vater am Frühstückstisch anzuhören. „Hören Sie zu," begann James ein weiteres Mal, „Sie wissen nicht, _was_ Carlotta dazu gebracht hat, dies zu tun. Warum ist sie nicht am Abend zuvor zu ihren Schlafsaal zurückgekehrt? Es könnte schwarze Magie gewesen sein, oder..."

„Deutest du an," seufzte Drake, „dass die sogenannten Todesser in das Schloss eingebrochen sind, ein sechzehnjähriges Mädchen mit einem Fluch belegt und sie beeinflusst haben, in den Gemeinschaftsraum ihres Hauses zu gehen und sich die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden?"

Nun, es hörte sich in der Tat ein wenig unglaubwürdig an.

„Aber sie wissen doch immer noch nicht, _warum_..."

„Diese bekannten Teenage-Hexen suchen immer neue Wege um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen," unterbrach Drake. „Höchstwahrscheinlich war es bloß ein Ruf nach einem Publikum."

James blickte sie finster an. „So ist aber Carlotta Meloni nicht. Sie würde so was nicht machen, um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen... sie _braucht_ es nicht. Ich meine, haben Sie sie _gesehen_?"

„Also _wirklich_, James," Drake fand schließlich das Stück Pergament, nach dem sie gesucht hatte und legte es auf den Stapel oben drauf. „Jetzt, wie war dein Nachname wieder?" fragte sie und tunkte ihre Feder in das Tintenfass auf McGonagalls Tisch.

„James Potter" sagte James ihr dumpf. Drake hielt inne und der Quidditch-Kapitän wusste sofort warum. Viel zu oft war dies nach der Äußerung seines Nachnamen passiert.

„Irgendeine Verwandtschaft zu...?"

„Ja" antwortete James kalt.

„Im Ernst?" Und mit falsche Leichtfertigkeit fragte Drake: „Und wie seid ihr verwandt? Ein Onkel oder...?"

„Mein guter alter Vater," sagte der andere. „Hören Sie zu, sind Sie fertig mit mir oder was?"

„Nun, Mr. Potter," ihre Stimme erreichte eine höhere Tonlage. „Sie wissen, dass ich sehr interessiert daran wäre, _Ihre_ Theorien über Carlotta Meloni zu hören..."

„Weil ich Augenzeuge bin oder weil mein Vater der Leiter Ihrer Abteilung ist, _Ms_. _Drake_?" schaltete sich James ein. Sie starrte ihn an und er kam auf die Füße. „ Das habe ich mir gedacht. Ich habe gleich Unterricht - wenn Sie irgendwelche _echte_ Fragen haben, finden Sie mich dort."

Er begann zur Tür zu laufen. „Einen Moment noch, Mr. Potter" schaffte es Drake zu stottern, die versuchte, gleichzeitig ernst und höflich zu wirken. „Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig. Da sind noch ein paar offizielle Dinge, die ich klären muss, bevor..."

Als er das Büro verließ, kam es James in den Sinn, wie selten er das tat, was ihm gesagt wurde.

_(Schlampe)_

„Ich habe die Stundenpläne," kündigte Remus an, als er den Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler betrat und die bereits erwähnten Stundenpläne auf den Beistelltisch legte.

„Was für eine Schlampe," seufzte Sirius, der eine von James Zigaretten anzündete und einen, wie er es nannte, lebensrettenden Zug nahm.

„Was?" verlangte Remus ziemlich abwehrend, „Ich bin gerade _den_ _ganzen_ _Weg_ runter zur Großen Halle gegangen um _eure_ Stundenpläne abzuholen! Habt ihr eine Ahnung, wie schwer es war, Professor McGonagall zu erklären, dass ihr beide Pflege magischer Geschöpfe nehmen wollt, außer wenn Peter nicht den Schnitt für die UTZ-Klassen hätte, in welchem Fall sie euch auf Muggelkunde umlegen sollte und wenn _dort_ nicht genug Platz für uns vier wäre, würdet ihr nur die fünf Standardkurse nehmen?"

„Ich hab nicht _dich_ eine Schlampe genannt, Moony," sagte Sirius ihm. „James hat nur gerade die Erzählung von der Befragung mit dieser schrecklichen Ministeriums-Dirne beendet." Zu James fügte Sirius hinzu: „Sorry, dass du das durchstehen musstest, Kumpel, aber die gute Seite ist, dass du sicher nicht zur ersten Stunde kommen musst. Die haben dich bis nach dem Frühstück festgehalten."

„Warum rauchst du meine Kippen?" fragte James, der nach der fast leeren Packung auf der Fensterbank griff.

„Eine bessere Frage ist, _warum_ _rauchst_ _du_ _seine_ _Kippen_ _in_ _einem_ _winzigen_, _geschlossenen_ _Raum_?" fragte Remus verärgert, als er begann, seine Schultasche zu packen.

„Ich hab ein Fenster geöffnet," Sirius zeigte demonstrativ in Richtung des Fensters neben ihm, das einen Spalt geöffnet war, als ob das alles rechtfertigen würde. „Also, was sagst du, Prongs? Lust auf einen Ausflug zur Küche statt erster Stunde?"

James blickte finster. „Du rauchst immer noch meine Kippen."

„Und du hast nur eins im Kopf," entgegnete Sirius. „Was ist eigentlich mit dir? Während die Welt in tausend kleine, wie Scheiße geformte Stücke auseinander bricht, regst du dich immer noch darüber auf, dass sich dein verarmter, enterbter bester Freund eine Zigarette ausgeliehen hat?"

„Du hättest fragen können."

Remus verdrehte seine grauen Augen. „Hast du Sirius eigentlich mal _getroffen_, James?"

„Da hast du auch wieder Recht."

„Gut," fuhr Mr. Moony fort und schlang sich seine Büchertasche über eine Schulter: „Ich bin jetzt weg um noch einen Bissen vor der ersten Stunde zu bekommen... außer es gibt noch etwas, das ich für euch holen soll, Eure königliche Hoheit."

„Das wäre alles, Lupin," Sirius wedelte mit seiner Hand, als ob er mit einem Diener sprechen würde. „Richte Wormtail meine Grüße aus."

„Genau," sagte Remus, „Bringt euch nicht gegenseitig um, wenn ich weg bin."

„Er spricht mit dir, Prongs."

„Er spricht mit uns beiden, _Padfoot_."

Remus ging und James setzte sich an den Schreibtisch.

„Bist du gar nicht hungrig?" fragte Sirius. „Ich war zweimal unten zum Frühstück, während du bei der Befragung mit dieser Drake-Hexe warst."

„Nein, ich bin nicht hungrig," antwortete James kurzangebunden.

„Hmm, ich kann sehen, dass du schon eine große Portion launischer _Idiot_ hattest." Sirius nahm einen tiefen Zug von der umstrittenen Zigarette. „Kumpel, du solltest etwas essen. Das war ein seltsamer Morgen... seltsam, schrecklich und am besten schnell vergessen."

James brachte es fertig, leicht amüsiert von diesem Ratschlag zu sein: „Und eine nette Schüssel Porridge ist das, was ich brauche, um die Tatsache, dass Carlotta heute Morgen beinahe vor meinen eigenen Augen aufgehört hat zu atmen, aus meinem Gedächtnis zu streichen?"

Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein. Du brauchst auf jeden Fall ein wenig Toast." Er zog einen Stuhl neben seinen besten Freund.

„Humor ist jetzt gerade ein wenig gefühlslos, Sirius," bemerkte James.

„Du hast Recht. Du hast so Recht. Ich sollte den Severus-Snape-Lebensansatz nehmen - rumsitzen, über meinen inneren Schmerz jammern und die Welt dafür hassen." Sirius rollte seine Augen. „Komm schon, Prongs, diese ganze Carlotta-Sache ist - schrecklich, sicher, aber irgendwas war schon seit Tagen mit dir komisch. Gestern - den Kampf beginnen und dann nicht für ihn geradestehen... oh, werd nicht wütend, ich gebe dir nicht die Schuld dafür. Ich sage bloß, dass es nicht zu dir passt, nicht für jede illegale Sache, die du tust, dir die Lorbeeren abzuholen. Außerdem bist du geizig mit deinen Zigaretten... rauchst sie alle alleine, schätze ich. Denk nicht, dass ich nicht bemerkt habe, dass du in den letzten vier Tagen zwei ganze Packungen hattest."

„Stalker."

„Jetzt im Ernst, Prongs."

James seufzte. „Du könnest Recht haben."

„Habe ich."

In Erwiderung seine Augen rollend, schnappte sich James die Zigarette von da, wo sie Sirius hielt, zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger. Er nahm einen Zug und hob einen der Stundenpläne auf, die Padfoot bei seinem ersten Frühstück mitgenommen hatte.

„Du wirst mir irgendwann erzählen müssen, warum du dich so mädchenhaft verhältst." sagte der andere Rumtreiber weise. „Du könntest es genauso gut jetzt gleich rauskriegen."

James bewegte seinen Blick nicht vom Stundenplan. „Ich habe dieses Jahr ein Begleitschreiben von Professor McGonagall in meinem Hogwartsbrief bekommen," sagte er mit leicht besorgter Stimme.

„Okay. Was stand darin?"

Der Quidditch-Kapitän nahm sich etwas Zeit um dies zu beantworten und als er es tat, wurde die Anstrengung, seine Augen auf dem Stundenplan zu halten, sehr, sehr viel deutlicher. „Ich - äh - ich habe vierundsiebzig Mal Nachsitzen gehabt."

„Nett. Aber was hat das zu...?" Sirius brach ab, als es ihm dämmerte. „Scheiße, Prongs."

„Jaa…"

Ein weiterer, längerer Zug.

„_Verdammt_." fuhr Sirius damit fort, die Neuigkeiten zu analysieren. „Wissen deine Mum und dein Dad Bescheid? Wissen sie von der fünfundsiebzig Regel?"

„Ich habe Mum den Brief nicht gezeigt," war alles, was James sagte.

Sirius schaute ihn sorgfältig an. Zigarettenrauch füllte die folgende Stille von ein paar Minuten. „Ich hör auf, dir deine Kippen zu klauen," sagte Black schließlich. James konnte nicht das Kleinste aller Grinsen verbergen.

„Du bist ein Idiot, Padfoot."

Sirius versuchte gar nicht erst, sein eigenes Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Also, was sagst du, schwänzt du die erste Stunde mit mir?"

„Nein, ich gehe zum Unterricht," antwortete James.

„_Warum_? Dieses eine Mal wirst du _nicht_ in Schwierigkeiten kommen!"

„Du, Sirius, hast offensichtlich keinen genauen Blick auf deinen Stundenplan geworfen," sagte James in seiner Remus-ähnlichsten Stimme. Er hielt das Papier hoch. „Erste Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit Professor _Dein_ Onkel."

„Verdammt. Du weißt, zu dieser Stunde zu Gehen ist wahrscheinlich die einzige Familien-Verpflichtung, die ich noch habe."

„Sei dankbar dafür."

_(Kurz, Professor Sirius' Onkel)_

„Ich frage mich, wie es Carlotta geht," überlegte Lily, als sie in dem halbleeren Klassensaal für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Platz nahm.

„Das wissen wir," antwortete Donna. „Du fragst dich das seit dem Frühstück laut in einem fünfzehn Minuten Abstand."

„Oh, gut," gurrte Marlene, die bei ihnen war. „Du hast daran gedacht, deine Bitch-Pillen heute Morgen zu nehmen, Don."

„Und du hast daran gedacht, dein Hässlichkeits-Serum heute Morgen aufzulegen, _Marlene_."

„_Donna_," sagte Lily.

„Sorry, Price." Unüberzeugend. Marlene rollte ihre Augen.

„Es scheint so," sagte die Blonde, „dass Mary von ihrer neuen Ablenkung... abgelenkt... wurde." Die drei Mädchen nahmen sich Zeit damit, um auf den süßen, aber nicht sehr hellen Hufflepuff zu schauen, der gerade mit der besonders faszinierenden Aufgabe beschäftigt war, mit Mary MacDonald zu flirten. „...Also ich werde mich zu Adam setzen, für den Fall, dass Professor Black anfängt, Partner einzuteilen." Donnas und Lilys Partnerschaft war zu dem Zeitpunkt schon angenommen.

„Tschüss," rief Lily und Marlene winkte, als sie sich durch den Raum bewegte, um neben dem Gryffindor zu sitzen.

„Weißt du," überlegte Donna, „ich denke, du könntest damit Recht haben, dass Adam auf Marlene steht. Es muss aber erst seit kurzem sein, weil..."

„Don, jeder hat seit dem dritten Jahr gewusst, dass Adam auf Marlene steht."

„_Im_ _Ernst_?"

Lily nickte. „Ich frage mich, wie..." Sie verstummte.

„Du warst kurz davor, dich gerade wieder zu fragen, wie es Carlotta geht, nicht?"

„Nein. Ich war kurz davor, mich zu fragen, wie... wie... Mir fällt nichts ein. Ich war kurz davor, mich zu fragen, wie es Carlotta geht."

Donna schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wenn es dich so beunruhigt, können wir nach Verteidigung bei der Krankenstation vorbeischauen."

Lily schien leicht beruhigt. Der Klassenraum begann sich zu füllen und sogar die Rumtreiber erschienen, bevor die Glocke rang. Die vier besetzten ihre üblichen Plätze hinten im Raum - die Plätze waren inoffiziell, aber fraglos reserviert für deren Benutzung.

„Potter ist aufgetaucht," sagte Donna überrascht. „Ich dachte, Lupin hätte in der Großen Halle gesagt, dass er größtenteils während dem Frühstück bei der Befragung festgehalten wurde."

„Er muss einen Blick auf Professor Blacks Unterricht werfen wollen," schlug Lily vor. „Er ist schließlich Sirius Onkel..." Lily befand, dass das Gesprächsthema James Potter übermäßigen Druck auf ihre Nerven ausübte und der Konflikt der Gefühle, die sich momentan um diesen Jungen drehten - wie er die Nacht zuvor so ein kompletter Arsch war und dann diesen Morgen Carlotta rettete - ließen ihren Magen sich wieder ungemütlich zusammenkrampfen. Sie sprach nicht mehr über den speziellen Quidditch-Kapitän und Donna wurde durch die Ankunft von Professor Black davon abgehalten.

Von Nahem sah Alphard Black älter aus, als er es aus der Ferne in der Großen Halle hatte, aber seine große Ähnlichkeit zu Sirius vergrößerte sich ebenfalls. Als der ältere Zauberer auf das Vordere der Klasse zuging, Ledertasche in der Hand, fragte sich Lily, wie sie nicht hatte bemerken können, dass dieser neue Verteidigungslehrer ein Verwandter von ihrem Klassenkamerad sein musste.

„Guten Morgen," sagte Professor Black und platzierte seine Ledertasche auf seinem Tisch.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Black" erwiderten ein paar pflichtbewusste Sechstklässler.

„Das ist der Enthusiasmus, den ich sehen will," antwortete dieser trocken, aber sah nicht so aus, als ob er sich angegriffen fühlte. „Nun denn. Ich bin Ihr neuer Verteidigungslehrer. Mein Name ist Black, ihr werdet mich Professor Black nennen, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. Irgendwelche Fragen in dieser Richtung?" Wie vorauszusehen gab es keine. „Exzellent. Würde jeder bitte aufstehen?"

Die Aufforderung, so seltsam wie sie war, brauchte einen Moment, bis jeder sie befolgte. Lily und Donna tauschten Blicke und die Erstere widerstand dem Bedürfnis zu der anderen Seite des Raumes zu schauen um Severus Snapes Reaktion zu sehen. Das hieß aber nicht, dass ihr seine genaue Position im Raum nicht genau bewusst war. Sie standen genauso verwirrt wie jeder andere auf.

„Exzellent." sagte Professor Black wieder. „Nun denn." Er zog einen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und schwang ihn einmal in der Luft. Alle Tische flogen zum gegenüberliegenden Ende des Raumes. „Stellt euch in eine Reihe! Anfang der Reihe ist genau hier - mir ist es egal, welche Reihenfolge. Ihr solltet erwachsen genug sein, es selbst zu regeln. Exzellent."

Die Klasse gehorchte, Adam McKinnon fand seinen Weg zum Anfang der Schlange, welche - nach Blacks Anweisungen - genau vor der geschlossenen Tür zu seinem Büro begann. „Und jetzt," sagte der Professor, welcher sich entspannt an den Tisch lehnte, obwohl er zusammenhangslos und ein wenig verstreut sprach, wie man es sich bei einem verrückten Wissenschaftler vorstellen würde. „Wir werden uns mit ein wenig... praktischer Magie warmmachen. Zauberstäbe raus, jeder. Exzellent." Er hatte bereits ein Erkennungsmerkmal. „Nun, was Sie tun werden, ist in mein Büro hinter dieser Tür da gehen werden und... naja... kämpfen. Selbst wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, gegen was jeder von Ihnen antreten wird, wird es Ihren Zauberstab benötigen und ein gewisses Grundwissen von... Magie. Welches, naja, Ihr euch hoffentlich angeeignet habt. Wenn nicht..." Er schweifte ab und es hätte noch bedrohlicher gewirkt, hätte er nicht regelrecht gegrinst. Lily und Donna tauschten erneut einen verwirrten Blick.

„So, Mr. McKinnon - sind Sie bereit?"

„Äh..."

„Exzellent."

_(Besuchszeit)_

„Exzellent," stimmte Donna zu, mit einem ihrer seltenen, strahlenden Gesichtsausdrücken, welcher zeigte, dass sie aufrichtig glücklich war (_sehr_ selten). „Verdammt fantastisch. Professor Black könnte der beste Verteidigungslehrer sein, den wir je hatten."

Lilys Gesicht war vor Aufregung gerötet. „Remus musste gegen Inferi kämpfen...ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn ich dagegen hätte antreten müssen. Wahrscheinlich mich in der Ecke zu einem kleinen Ball zusammengerollt und dann darauf gewartet, dass Professor Black die Simulation abbricht."

„Es schien kaum wie eine Simulation," bemerkte Donna. „Er muss die selbe Art von Zauber benutzt haben, wie es die Aurorenabteilung tut." Sie war kurz davor, zu hüpfen. „Es war aber angsteinflößend, als der Werwolf auf mich zukam, ich schwöre zu Gott, es war verdammt _echt_. Fantastischer Adrenalinschub, aber ich wäre beinahe auf der Stelle eingefroren."

„Hör auf anzugeben, Miss-Dritt-Schnellste-Die-In-Einer-Klasse-Von-Mehr-Als-Dreißig-Fertig-War."

„Ich gebe nicht an," gab die andere zurück. „Und ich bestreite es, dass Black mich tatsächlich geschlagen hat. Ich denke, ich hatte eine größere Entfernung zu..."

„Er hat dich um zwei Minuten geschlagen," unterbrach Lily. „Er hat dich _geschlagen_, Shack."

„Wow, Evans, ,Verräter' steht dir echt gut."

Carlotta war verschwunden. Jedenfalls bildlich gesehen. Die Sechstklässler verließen Professor Blacks Klassenraum komplett beschäftigt mit der Verteidigungsstunde und Professor Black selbst. Lily und Donna wären vielleicht für mehrere Stunden in einem solch täuschenden Entzücken geblieben, wären sie nicht auf ihrem Weg zur zweiten Stunde Zauberkunst an der Krankenstation vorbeigekommen. Dann packte sie ihre Erinnerung, zusammen mit dem Schuldgefühl, dass sie es überhaupt vergessen hatten. Die Türen der Krankenstation waren geschlossen.

„Gehen wir rein?" fragte Donna unsicher. Lily hob eine Augenbraue und das dunkelhaarige Mädchen fügte hinzu: „Nicht, dass ich will, oder so."

„Ich frage mich, ob Heiler Holloway uns sie sehen lässt," murmelte die Vertrauensschülerin. „Sollen wir es versuchen?"

„Nein."

„Bitte?"

„Carlotta und ich sind nicht mal Freunde. Es wäre merkwürdig."

Lily runzelte die Stirn. „Aber Carlotta und ich sind auch nicht besonders eng und mir wäre das nicht peinlich. Es wird schon nicht so schlimm sein..."

„_Du_ magst Leute, Evans. Und noch wichtiger, Leute mögen dich."

„_Donna_ _Christine_..."

„Benutz nicht meinen zweiten Namen!"

„Bitte?"

„Schön."

Finster blickend folgte Donna Lily zu der Tür, welche die Letztere sanft aufdrückte. Zunächst war Heiler Holloway nirgends zu sehen, aber als sie weiter hineinschlichen, erschien er mit einem Notizbuch und einer Flasche mit einer grün-gelben Flüssigkeit.

„Miss Evans," grüßte der ältere Zauberer. Er warf einen Blick auf Donna, als ob er abwägte, ob er ihren Namen raten sollte, offensichtlich entschied er sich dagegen und nickte ihr bloß zu. „Wenn keiner von euch Mädchen tatsächlich krank oder verletzt ist, befürchte ich, dass ich euch bitten muss zu gehen."

Er sah tatsächlich aus, als ob es ihm leid täte, also brachte Lily ihre beste „Lieblingsschülerin"-Stimme zum Vorschein und sagte: „Aber Heiler Holloway, wir haben gehofft, wir könnten Carlotta Meloni sehen."

„Und ihr denkt, ihr seid die Ersten?" knurrte der Heiler. „Kinder sind schon den ganzen Morgen hier rein und raus und haben versucht, einen flüchtigen Blick auf sie zu erhaschen. Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit der Untersuchung, also könnt ihr sie nicht sehen."

„Können Sie uns wenigstens was darüber sagen, wie es geht?"

„Nein."

„Aber Sie müssen etwas wissen."

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich nichts wüsste. Nur, dass ich euch nichts sagen kann."

„Aber Heiler Holloway..."

„Carlotta Meloni ist stabil. Das ist alles, was ich sagen werde."

Lily verlagerte ihr Gewicht und verschränkte ihre Arme. „_Bitte_?"

Holloway seufzte. „Alles, was ich euch sagen kann..." Donna schaute ungläubig, dass Lilys einfaches ,Bitte' funktioniert hatte, „ist, dass Miss Meloni nicht verhext wurde... sie wurde auf jeden Fall nicht mit einem Fluch getroffen. Diese Art von Magie hinterlässt eine Art von sichtbarer Spur und davon gab es keine Anzeichen auf Miss Meloni."

„Also sagen Sie, dass Sie definitiv aus freiem Willen heraus gehandelt hat?" fragte Lily niedergeschlagen. Das war ein schrecklicher Gedanke.

„Nein, seien Sie nicht albern," fuhr der Heiler sie an, „Ich sage nicht, dass sie nicht von Magie beeinflusst war... bloß, dass sie nicht mit einem Fluch belegt war, wie gewöhnlich."

„Es könnte ein Zaubertrank gewesen sein," schlug Donna vor. „Oder vielleicht war sie schwarzmagischen Objekten ausgesetzt. Oder vielleicht..."

„Oder vielleicht wollte sie bloß Aufmerksamkeit." schloss Heiler Holloway. „So weit _einer_ von uns weiß, ist das das, was passiert ist, also will ich nicht, dass ihr das, was ich euch erzählt habe, verbreitet."

„Verschwiegenheit in Person," schwor Lily. Donna nickte.

_(Abendessen)_

Abendessenszeit in Hogwarts war fast immer fantastisch. Wenn die Sonne gerade unterging, erstrahlte die ganze Halle in einem rosa und orangen Licht, da die verzauberte Decke das wahre Bild fast perfekt nachahmte. Während dem Abendessen am zweiten September schaute James die meiste Zeit nur zur Decke. Er aß sein Essen und beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang und wünschte sich, dass jeder einfach seine Klappe halten würde, obwohl die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass _das_ passierte, ungefähr bei Null lag. Mit Carlotta Melonis versuchtem Suizid, dem Kampf in der Eingangshalle und dem neuen Professor Black (dessen Popularität schon zu anderen Klassen durchgesickert war), gab es viel zu viel zu diskutieren.

Trotzdem hätte James lieber der am wenigsten intelligenten, banalsten Klatschtante zugehört, wie sie darüber schwafelte, wie _traumhaft_ sie Professor Black fand, als sein Abendessen in der Art unterbrochen zu haben, wie es, nur Minuten nachdem er es begann, unterbrochen wurde.

„Mr. Potter," sagte die Stimme dieser Ministeriums-Hexe, Drake, als sie zu seinem Platz am Gryffindortisch schritt.

„Ja, Miss Drake?" antwortete er absichtlich kalt.

„Mr. Potter, ich brauche Ihre Unterschrift zu der Aussage, die Sie gemacht haben." Ihr Ton war ebenfalls kühl, ohne Zweifel als Folge auf James abrupten Abgang diesen Morgen.

„Ich werde sie Ihnen geben, wenn ich mit dem Abendessen fertig bin."

„Ich werde nicht hier sein, wenn Sie mit dem Abendessen fertig sind." James drehte seinen Kopf gerade weit genug um sie zu sehen.

„Sie gehen schon?"

Sie nickte und sagte dann selbstgefällig: „Und ich dachte, dass Sie vielleicht daran interessiert sind, zu hören, dass Heiler Holloway mir berichtet hat, dass er keine Anzeichen gesehen hat, dass Carlotta angegriffen wurde - abgesehen von den Spuren, die _Ihre_ Magie hinterlassen hat - oder dass sie mit einem Fluch belegt wurde."

„Also gehen Sie einfach?" wollte James wissen. „Lassen die ganze Sache fallen und _gehen_ ohne überhaupt Carlotta zu befragen oder..."

„Ich _habe_ Miss Meloni befragt," unterbrach Drake. „Ihre Erinnerung von der ganzen Sache ist irgendwie verschwommen, aber sie hat definitiv gesagt, dass sie _nicht_ angegriffen wurde. Sie kann alle ihre Bewegungen bis zum Zeitpunkt, zu dem Sie sie im Gemeinschaftsraum angesprochen hast, zurückverfolgen."

„Und sie hat Ihnen erzählt, dass sie sich selbst umbringen wollte, nicht?" fragte James.

Drake zögerte bei dieser Antwort. „Diese Angelegenheiten sind zu schwierig um sie zu erklären und ich habe keine Verpflichtung, mich _Ihnen_ zu erklären, Mr. Potter. Nun, Ihre Unterschrift." Sie schob das Blatt Papier vor ihn. James ignorierte es.

„Wenn es bloß irgendeine dumme, emotionale junge Hexe war, die versuchte Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen und niemand eine Anklage erhebt," sagte er, „begreife ich nicht, warum ich irgendwas unterschreiben soll. Wenn Sie es unterschrieben haben wollen, fälschen Sie sie."

Wütend rauschte Miss Drake eine Minute später aus der Halle, Empörung hallte von jedem Schritt ihrer gummibesohlten Schuhe wider.

„Was für eine Schlampe," meinte Sirius nachdenklich, der neben seinem Freund saß, „Obwohl ich nicht ganz verstehe, warum du nicht einfach unterschrieben hast, Prongs."

„Hauptsächlich um ihr auf die Nerven zu gehen," gab James zu, „Hey, ich bin fertig. Ich werd kurz nach draußen gehen für 'nen kurzen... Spaziergang." Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu dem offensichtlich lauschenden Viertklässler, der links von ihm saß.

„Subtil," war alles, was Sirius sagte.

„Ich seh' dich gleich."

James lief eilig aus der Halle und befingerte schon die frische Packung Zigaretten in seiner Tasche. Er erreichte die größtenteils verlassene Eingangshalle und fand sich seltsamerweise zögernd, bevor er hinaus schritt.

Plötzlich hatte er keine Lust mehr zu rauchen. Er fühlte sich wie... nun... er fühlte sich nicht richtig.

„Potter?"

James schaute auf und sein Magen drehte sich um. Gott, wie er das hasste. James beschloss direkt, dass es daher kam, weil er sein Essen so schnell hinuntergeschlungen hatte und dass es absolut nichts mit dem hübschen Rotschopf vor ihm zu tun hatte. Donna, Marlene und Mary, die mit Lily die Halle betreten hatten, bewegten sich jetzt hastig in die Große Halle, aber die Vertrauensschülerin blieb zurück.

„Ja?" antwortete James, sich fragend, ob ein Mädchen hören konnte, wenn das Herz eines Typen bis zu dessen Hals schlug.

„Es - äh - es tut mir leid."

Sie entschuldigte sich. Sie entschuldigte sich verdammt. _Er_ war nichts als schrecklich zu ihr gewesen und sie war sich _verdammt_ _noch_ _mal_ am _Entschuldigen_.

„Wo... worüber redest du?"

Lily sah ihm nicht in die Augen und er war dafür dankbar. „Mir tut es einfach... leid. Wir hatten keinen guten Start dieses Jahr und... gut, du hattest Unrecht letzte Nacht, was du gesagt hattest, aber ich... ich schätze, ich verstehe, warum du möglicherweise denken konntest, was... was du gedacht hast. Fälschlicherweise."

James starrte sie an. „Es geht um Carlotta, oder?"

„Äh... nicht wirklich, nein."

„Doch, das ist es. Du fühlst dich schuldig."

„Warum sollte ich mich schuldig fühlen?"

Es war, als ob man ein Paar Besenstiele in der Luft kollidieren sah, während man am Boden stand. James konnte sehen, was kam, er wusste, was passieren würde, aber er war machtlos, es zu stoppen.

„Alle Mädchen reden immer aus Eifersucht Müll über Carlotta... nennen sie eine Schlampe und was noch...Ich schätze, du fühlst dich bloß schlecht, weil du all diese Sachen gesagt hast und da du dich nicht bei _ihr_ entschuldigen kannst, lädst du deine Schuldgefühle bei mir ab."

Kollision.

„Ich habe nie irgendwas _über_ Carlotta Meloni gesagt!" antwortete Lily sichtbar geschockt. James fragte sich, wie er so durchgängig schrecklich zu ihr sein konnte und sie immer noch so überrascht davon war. „Ich habe _nie_... und du... du kannst nicht..." Lily biss sich auf die Lippe (sie war lieblich). „Du bist ein _Idiot_." (Als ob sie das gerade erst realisiert hatte). Sie stürmte in die Große Halle.

James schaute zu, wie sie ging und all die Bosheit in der Welt hatte den blöden Aufruhr in seinem Bauch nicht beseitigt. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich, warum er rauchen musste.

Lilys Wangen brannten rot, als sie von James Potter und der Eingangshalle wegeilte. Die Ironie des Ortes entging ihr nicht. Wie konnte es sein, dass seine durchgehende Schrecklichkeit sie noch immer überraschte? Finster blickend nahm Lily neben Donna und gegenüber von Marlene Platz.

„So," begann die Letztere langsam, „Wie ist es...?"

„Ich will nicht darüber reden."

„Großartig."

Donna rollte ihre Augen. „Ginger, ich weiß nicht, wie es ist, dass obwohl Potter immer schrecklich in deiner Nähe ist, du immer..."

„Ich weiß, Don. Danke."

„Es ist okay, Lily." sagte Mary aufmunternd. „Ich verstehe dich. James kann manchmal ausgesprochen fantastisch sein."

„Im Schaltjahr," schlug Marlene vor.

„Jede vierzehnte Sonnenfinsternis," sagte Donna.

Lily seufzte. „Danke. Wirklich, aber ich will nicht darüber reden."

Die anderen willigten stumm ein, während das Essen reichlich Abwechslung bot. „Hey," sagte Marlene gerade, „hört zu, seid ihr _sicher_, dass ihr Adam nicht nach dem Mittagessen gesehen habt? Ich könnte schwören, dass er Pflege von magischen Geschöpfen genommen hat, aber ich habe ihn da nicht gesehen und seither auch nicht mehr. Ihr habt ihn nicht in alte Runen gesehen, oder?"

„McKinnon hat keine Alte Runen," merkte Donna an. „Gott, du bist so anhänglich."

„Vorsichtig, Don," murmelte Lily. Marlene hörte die Rothaarige nicht, aber zog eine Grimasse in Richtung Donna.

„Ich finde es bloß seltsam, das ist alles. Und er verpasst nie das Abendessen."

Das war der vorherrschende Gedanke in der Luft, als sich Alice Griffiths an den Gryffindortisch setzte, direkt neben Lily.

Mit Locken, rundem Gesicht und sanftem Gesicht war Alice als Siebtklässlerin, aber auch als Mitglied von Gryffindor bekannt und ebenfalls eng mit Lily befreundet. Jedoch hatte Lily in den mehr als fünf Jahren, die sie sich kannten, Alice noch nie so verzweifelt gesehen.

„Was ist los?" fragte die Rothaarige, als sich Alice ein Glas kalten Kürbissaft runterschüttete, als wäre es Alkohol. „Alice, du bist so bleich. Was ist passiert?"

„Habt ihr davon gehört?" flüsterte die Siebtklässlerin. „Mein kleiner Bruder hat es mir gerade erzählt... es war einer seiner Freunde, der das ganz gesehen hat und es... naja, gestoppt hat."

„Was gestoppt?" fragte Marlene, sich über den Tisch lehnend. „Was ist passiert?"

„Irgendeine Viertklässlerin... ein Hufflepuff, glaube ich, war dabei, im See zu ertrinken. Einer ihrer Freunde hat sie rausgezogen... ich meine, ich habe noch nie von jemandem gehört, der beinahe im See ertrunken ist. Es ist schrecklich und..."

„Das ist die _zweite_ Person, die in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden beinahe gestorben ist," machte Lily aufmerksam.

„Du denkst doch nicht, dass eine Viertklässlerin versucht hat, sich umzubringen, Lily?" fragte Mary, praktisch atemlos. „Welchen Grund hat eine Vierzehnjährige, sich selbst zu töten?"

„Nicht jeder lebt im Märchenland, Macdonald," sagte Donna kurz.

„Hat irgendjemand Dumbledore informiert?" wollte Marlene wissen.

Alice zuckte die Achseln. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. McGonagall kümmert sich gerade um alles..." Sie warf einen Blick auf den Lehrertisch. „Dumbledore ist aber immer noch hier." Der betagte Schulleiter behielt in der Tat seinen üblichen Platz in der Halle.

„Komisch, dass er bleibt," beobachtete Mary und als sie das tat, bemerkten die Hexen einen Neuankömmling in der Halle. Frank Longbottom - Schulsprecher und zufällig Alices Freund - lief hastig in Richtung Lehrertisch, ein ernster Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ich frage mich, was..." begann Alice, aber verstummte, als die fünf zuschauten, wie Frank sich Dumbledores Stuhl näherte und dem Schulleiter etwas zuflüsterte. Dumbledore schaute zum Schulsprecher auf und ein kurzer Austausch folgte. Dann erhob sich der alte Zauberer von seinem Stuhl.

„Entschuldigung," rief er laut, sodass die gesamte Schule zu Ruhe gebracht wurde. „Danke sehr. Würden die Vertrauensschüler ihre Häuser bitte sofort in die Gemeinschaftsräume zurückführen." Es gab einen allgemeinen, kurzen Protest und Dumbledore rief einmal mehr zu Ruhe. „_Bitte_," fuhr er fort, „_Bitte_ erledigen Sie dies mit der größten Effizienz und Sorgfalt. Danke sehr."

Ohne leichtfertige Erklärung oder schrullige Abschiedsworte entzog sich Dumbledore der Halle und bevor die Große Halle in Chaos ausbrechen konnte, stand Professor Slughorn - der Lehrer für Zaubertränke - von seinem eigenen Stuhl auf. „Jeder, jeder, ruhig! Nun, Sie haben Dumbledore gehört. Vertrauensschüler, führt den Weg zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen. Jeder bleibt bis auf weiteres dort!" Aber es war durch die Verwirrung auf Slughorns eigenem Gesicht klar, dass er die Situation nicht mehr durchblickte, als jeder andere.

„Denkt ihr, es ist wegen der Viertklässlerin?" fragte Mary laut über den Lärm des besorgten Stimmengewirrs. Lily hatte keine Zeit, Vermutungen anzustellen, sie machte Remus ausfindig und rief ihren Hauskameraden zu, ihr zum Gryffindorturm folgen. Frank Longbottom erschien einen Moment später an ihrer Seite.

„Frank!" rief Alice, die zu ihnen aufschloss. „Frank, was ist los?"

Der Schulsprecher sah völlig krank aus. „Es ist... es ist etwas passiert."

„Was?" fragten Lily und Remus einstimmig.

„Geht es um diese Viertklässlerin?" fragte Donna.

Frank schüttelte unbehaglich seinen Kopf. Er schien nicht zu wissen, ob die Bekanntgabe erlaubt war oder nicht. Mit großen Zögern (und einem unsicheren Blick in Marlene Prices Richtung) flüsterte er so, so dass nur die Nächsten es hören konnten: „Adam McKinnon. Er... er hat gerade versucht, vom Astronomieturm zu springen."

Was für eine Art, ein Jahr zu beginnen.


	4. Keks und die zweite Woche

_AN: Sorry, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, dieses Kapitel hatte es einfach in sich... ;) _

_Vielen Dank mal wieder an meine amazing Beta, die mit mir über Wortspiele diskutieren durfte; meine Schwester und meine beste Freundin, die mir ebenfalls mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden haben. _

_Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!_

Kapitel 4 - „Keks und die zweite Woche"

Oder

„_Werde nicht mehr darauf reinfallen"_

Anscheinend waren _drei_ versuchte Selbstmordversuche an einem Tag zu viel um von dem Ministerium als bloße Zufälle akzeptiert zu werden. Drake war weg und jemand anderes wurde reingebracht - ein großer Zauberer mit vollem Haar und einem Verhalten, welches nicht weniger „ministeriumshaft" hätte sein können, selbst wenn er Sirius Black selbst gewesen wäre. Sein Name war Lathe und James hing gerade kopfüber drei Meter hoch in der Luft, als sie sich das erste Mal trafen.

Es begann mit einer Katze und mit einer Tradition.

Mrs. Norris - Flichs nervendes Haustier - war die Katze und die Tradition - begonnen durch die Rumtreiber - war ziemlich einfach: Mrs. Norris ärgern, wo auch immer sie auch auftauchen sollte.

Deshalb war James zwischen Verteidigung und Kräuterkunde am Montagmorgen beschäftigt und dem jungen Zauberer fiel erst, nachdem er Mrs. Norris auf einen Kronleuchter im vierten Stock hatte schweben lassen, ein, dass Kräuterkunde kurz davor war zu beginnen.

„Scheiße," fluchte er, schnappte seine Büchertasche und wandte sich sofort zur Treppe.

„Was meinst du mit ,Scheiße'?" fragte Remus, der bei ihm war und versuchte mit ihm Schritt zu halten, „James, was ist los?"

„N - nichts."

Remus warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Verdammt - wir sind spät dran, oder?" James brauchte nicht zu antworten. Die Glocke läutete warnend. „Verdammt! Wir _sind_ spät dran!" Beide Jungen beschleunigten ihr Tempo zu einem Sprint.

„Das ist alles _deine_ Schuld, Prongs," informierte Remus ihn, als sie den Treppenabsatz der Eingangshalle erreichten. „Warum musstest du eigentlich Mrs. Norris auf den Kronleuchter platzieren?"

„Weil es Tradition ist, deshalb," sagte James. Sie rasten durch das Schlosstor, die Büchertaschen von hinten gegen sie schlagend. „Gott, ist es kalt draußen. Wann ist das passiert? Heute Morgen war es noch warm!"

„Rede nicht mit mir über's Wetter, Prongs. Ich bin wütend auf dich."

„Du wirst schon darüber hinwegkommen."

„Werd ich nicht, wenn wir Nachsitzen bekommen!"

Die zwei Gryffindors waren so beschäftigt damit, so zu streiten und zu rennen, dass sie, als sie um die Ecke des Gewächshaus Eins in Richtung Gewächshaus Zwei liefen, nicht bemerkten, dass jemand genau hinter der Kurve stand. Als Resultat rannte James geradewegs in diesen Jemand hinein und Remus lief geradewegs in James hinein. Alle drei fielen zu Boden.

„Bist du okay, Lupin?" fragte James, stand auf und bot Remus eine Hand an. Seine Uniform abstaubend murmelte Remus etwas wie „Mir geht's gut," und packte James' Hand. Erst nachdem beide standen, bemerkten die zwei Gryffindors das dritte Opfer.

Nicolai Mulciber funkelte sie wütend an. Wieder auf seinen Füßen hielt Nicolai eine Flasche in einer Hand und seinen Zauberstab in der anderen. James ignorierte den Zauberstab vollkommen.

„Im Ernst? Du trinkst hinter den Gewächshäusern? Und dann auch noch alleine? So klischeehaft."

„Du willst mich _nicht_ verscheißern, Potter," knurrte Mulciber, drohend seinen Zauberstab hebend. „ Nach dem, was du getan hast... würdest du vorsichtig sein wollen."

James verdrehte seine Augen. „Schau, Mulciber." Er zeigte auf sich und zählte: „Eins." Dann auf Remus zeigend: „Zwei. Wir sind zu zweit und du bist alleine, und selbst, wenn bloß die Hälfte von Lupin da wäre, würde ich _immer_ _noch_ mein Geld auf ihn setzen. Also vielleicht solltest du vorsichtig sein, Backstein."

Mulciber sah verwirrt aus. „Backstein?"

„Mmm, so habe ich mich entschieden dich zu nennen, aufgrund aller Eigenschaften, die du mit einem Backstein gemeinsam hast. Lasst uns sehen, ihre seid beide unfähig, euch auszudrücken, gefühlslos und werdet damit verbunden, sehr schwer zu sein."

„_Prongs_," seufzte Remus, aber zu spät.

Mulciber erhob seinen Zauberstab und James zog seinen eigenen.

„Pordiparsus! " schrie Mulciber zur selben Zeit, wie James rief: „Levicorpus!"

Der Gryffindor flog zurück, sein Körper traf hart einen Baum, während der Slytherin in die Luft gerissen wurde und dort hing, als ob er an seinem Knöchel aufgehangen war. James erholte sich als Erster und bemerkte, dass Mulciber seinen Zauberstab fallen gelassen hatte. Er grinste.

„_Prongs,_" sagte Remus, und teilte eine Fülle von anderen Dingen mit diesem einzigen Wort mit. Er hätte genauso gut James daran erinnern können, dass dies es nicht wert war, dafür in Schwierigkeiten zu kommen, oder dass sie zu spät für Kräuterkunde waren oder dass er Vertrauensschüler war und deshalb dazu _verpflichtet_ war, es zu stoppen. James nickte. Er wedelte kurz mit seinem Zauberstab und Mulciber begann zu fallen. Bevor der Slytherin auf dem Boden aufkam, schwang James wieder seinen Zauberstab und er hielt ungefähr neunzig Zentimeter über dem Boden an. James wedelte ein weiteres Mal und Mulciber fiel zu Boden.

Während er sich erholte, hob James seine Büchertasche auf, die er fallengelassen hatte und begann, gefolgt von Remus, wieder einmal in die Richtung des zweiten Gewächshauses zu gehen.

„Hey, Potter" rief Mulciber ihm nach.

„Bitte, James" flehte Remus resigniert.

„Schon gut, Moony, ich werd mich nicht umdrehen."

Wie es sich herausstellte, hatte er keine Wahl. „Hey, _Potter_," wiederholte Mulciber - dieses Mal viel näher - und James spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er wurde herumgerissen und bevor James irgendeine Ahnung davon hatte, was gerade geschah, fühlte er einen scharfen, stechenden Schmerz an seiner Wange. Mulciber hatte ihn geschlagen und er stolperte zurück.

„Wie schmeckt es?" spuckte Mulciber. James sah verärgert aus und versuchte schwankend das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Während er seine Möglichkeiten abwägte, schaute er Mulciber an, welcher selbstgefällig seinen anscheinenden Sieg feierte. Es gab auf jeden Fall einen rechten Weg, der gerade jetzt beschritten werden konnte - und eigentlich auch sollte. Er sollte weggehen... sich umdrehen und zu Kräuterkunde gehen und es _einfach sein lassen_. Das war die vernünftige, verantwortliche, reife, vierundsiebzig-Nachsitzen-besitzende Möglichkeit.

James stürzte nach vorne, traf Mulciber an der Hüfte und riss ihn zu Boden.

Anscheinend hatte der Slytherin gedacht, dass James eher einer wäre, der den rechten Weg nahm. Nichtsdestoweniger revanchierte er sich schnell mit einem weiteren Fausthieb in James Gesicht, obwohl dieser weder die Kraft, noch die Zielgenauigkeit des ersten hatte und James erholte sich rasch. Er schlug den Zauberstab, den Mulciber versuchte auf ihn zu richten, aus dessen Händen und zog seinen eigenen, darum ringend, die Oberhand in Kampf zu behalten. Remus stand unsicher daneben - er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen, aber wollte seinen Freund nicht angreifen. Doch als James - scheinbar aus dem Nichts - seinen Körper steif werden und sich wegbewegen fühlte, genauso schwingend in der Luft wie Mulciber einen Moment zuvor, war er sicher, dass Remus den Zauber ausgeführt hatte. Mulciber hing nicht weit von ihm weg, aber es war nicht Remus, der seinen Zauberstab auf sie beide gerichtet hatte, sondern Donna Shacklebolt.

„Wirklich, ihr zwei," sagte sie, ihr Gesichtsausdruck ernst. „Haben wir das nicht schon mal gesehen?"

„Warum bist du nicht in Kräuterkunde, Shack?"

„Weil ich Kräuterkunde nicht gewählt habe," fuhr Donna ihn an, „Warum bist _du_ nicht in Kräuterkunde?"

„Weil ich damit beschäftigt war, mit Mulciber zu kämpfen," antwortete James. „Jetzt lass mich runter."

„Lass uns _beide_ runter," rief Mulciber.

„Nicht, bis ihr beide schwört, dass ihr aufhört zu kämpfen," sagte ihnen die Hexe stur. „Ihr verliert Gryffindor noch mehr Punkte!"

„Donna!" jammerte James. „Sei nicht so ein Arschkriecher!"

„Ich bin _kein_..."

„Was ist denn hier los?" Ein blonder Zauberer um die dreißig erschien ziemlich plötzlich und James fragte sich, wie er es versäumt haben konnte, ihn kommen zu sehen.

Donna schreckte zusammen. „Oh, es ist bloß... nun ja..."

Der ältere Zauberer warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu und die junge Hexe ließ mit einem Mal ihre verfeindeten Klassenkameraden fallen.

_Rums_.

Sie stöhnten beide. „Danke," sagte der andere. James stolperte auf seine Füße und warf einen gründlicheren Blick auf den Neuankömmling. Ein Aurorenabzeichen war an dem Kragen seiner braunen Umhänge befestigt und der Quidditch-Kapitän erriet seine Identität direkt. „Das ist genau der Grund, weshalb ich den Job _nicht_ haben wollte," seufzte der Zauberer. „Okay...ähm - Ich bin nicht euer Lehrer, also werde ich euch nicht bestrafen oder so was, aber... hört einfach... auf. Du... Mädchen..." Zu Donna: „Verhex keine Leute. Das ist nicht, wie du die Aufmerksamkeit von Kerlen kriegst."

„Oh, ich hab sie nicht verhext," antwortete Donna direkt, „Wissen Sie, sie waren am kämpfen, also hab ich versucht, sie zu trennen."

„Indem du sie verhext," schloss der andere.

„Es war bloß der ,Levicorpus'" erwiderte Donna. „Ich habe bloß versucht zu _helfen_."

„Nun, tu's nicht." seufzte er. „Und nicht... weißt du, vergiss es. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich diese Diskussion überhaupt führe. Geht jetzt jeder zum Unterricht?"

„Ich _habe_ _nicht_..." begann Donna wieder, aber James unterbrach.

„Donna, wirst du wohl ruhig sein? Keiner ist in _Schwierigkeiten_."

„Danke. Genau!" sagte der ältere Zauberer. „Geht... einfach zum Unterricht." Sie begannen seine Anweisung zu befolgen. „Wartet, ganz kurz..." Sie hielten an. „Weiß einer von euch, wo ich James Potter finde?"

Donnas Gesichtsausdruck war durch und durch empört und sie sagte nichts. James und Remus wechselten Blicke und Mulciber zeigte direkt auf den betroffenen Gryffindor. „Das ist der."

„,Das ist ,_er_' wäre grammatikalisch korrekt," informierte James ihn. Er drehte sich zu dem anderen Zauberer. „Bin ich in Schwierigkeiten?"

„Nein."

„Komme ich aus der nächsten Stunde raus?"

„Wahrscheinlich."

„Oh. Okay. Was brauchen Sie?"

„Der... der Rest von euch kann gehen," sagte der Zauberer und sie gehorchten. Als sie alleine waren, fuhr der Zauberer fort: „Mein Name ist Lathe. Ich arbeite für das Ministerium und ich muss dir ein paar Fragen stellen."

„Ihr habt schon meine Erinnerung von der Nacht," sagte James misstrauisch. „Ich habe sie McGonagall für die Denkarium-Untersuchung gegeben."

„Ja," sagte Lathe, „Und ich habe mir sie angeschaut. Aber ich bin nicht sehr vertraut mit dir oder Miss Meloni oder den beteiligten Schülern. Um zu verstehen, was passiert ist, brauche ich deine Sichtweise... was dir unüblich an bestimmtem Verhalten oder Reaktionen vorgekommen ist, irgendwas, dass jemand Vertrauten seltsam an den Beteiligten vorgekommen ist."

James starrte ihn an. „Sie sind schlauer als diese Drake Hexe."

Lathe nickte. „Deine Büchertasche ist wahrscheinlich schlauer als diese Drake Hexe."

_(Das eine Problem)_

„Ich weiß nicht." Marlene Price seufzte unglücklich. „Mir scheint es, als ob du einen weiteren Tag bleiben solltest."

„Marlene" begann Adam, „Zum sechzehnten Mal, ich habe keinen Kratzer an mir und ich bin fast sechs Tagen in der Krankenstation gewesen. Ich denke, dass es okay für mich ist, jetzt zu gehen."

Seine Freundin schien unzufrieden mit dieser Antwort, als sie am Dienstag Nachmittag auf der Ecke seines Krankenbetts saß. „Aber Heiler Holloway weiß nicht einmal, was dir zugestoßen ist..."

„Ich habe dir _gesagt_, dass er es weiß." Adam bemühte sich genervt zu wirken, aber in Wahrheit störte es ihn sehr, sehr wenig, dass Marlene in zweistündigen Abständen in die Krankenstation rein- und rauslief, seit Heiler Holloway zum ersten Mal Besucher erlaubt hatte. „Er sagte, der Grund dafür, dass Carlotta und der Hufflepuff und ich alle versucht haben... etwas Drastisches zu tun, war höchstwahrscheinlich eine Folge von..."

„Versehentlichem Kontakt mit schwarzmagischen Gegenständen," beendete Marlene seinen Satz für ihn, „Du hast mir das schon hundert Mal gesagt."

„Du hast hundert Mal _gefragt_."

„Wechsel nicht das Thema."

„Das hat perfekt zum Thema gepasst."

Marlene warf ihm einen Blick zu. Er verstummte. „Alles, was ich sage," fuhr die Blonde fort, „ist, dass euch nicht erlaubt sein sollte, durch die Korridore zu streifen, bis jemand herausfindet, _welcher_ ,schwarzmagische Gegensand' euch alle mit dem nicht aufzuhaltenden Drang erfüllt hat, euch eure Pulsadern aufzuschneiden, in den See zu springen oder vom Astronomieturm zu springen - _verschiedene_ Arten des Selbstmords, eine Tatsache, die ich, nebenbei bemerkt, seltsam finde."

„Heiler Holloway sagte, dass, was auch immer durch unseren Organismus ging, weg ist." sagte Adam und als Marlene weniger als zufrieden schien, fügte er hinzu, „Ich verspreche nicht zum Astronomieturm zu gehen, falls du dich dann besser fühlst. Interessante Beobachtung mit den verschiedenen Methoden. Das _ist_ seltsam."

„Lily hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht," gab Marlene zu. „Aber ich war schlau genug ihr zuzustimmen." Sie schaute kurz auf die Uhr. „Ich habe Verwandlung in ein paar Minuten..." (sichtbar enttäuscht). „ Ich seh' dich später, ja?"

„Ich bin bis sechs Uhr heute Abend hier," versicherte Adam ihr.

„Gut, ich werde zum Abendessen da sein," Marlene zögerte. „Nein, vergiss das. Ich muss mich mit Miles zum Abendessen treffen. Er schwört, dass ich schon ewig nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen gegessen habe. Es ist lustig, wie er in dem Moment, in dem ich ansatzweise an etwas anderem interessiert bin... besser gesagt, mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt bin, wieder vollkommen verliebt in mich ist." Adam war nicht besonders amüsiert, aber brachte einen halbherzigen Versuch eines Lächeln zustande. „Ich sehe dich dann heute Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum, okay?"

„Außer ich springe in der Zwischenzeit vom Astronomieturm."

„Nicht lustig, McKinnon. Tschüss." Er winkte zurück. „Tschüss, Carlotta!" fügte Marlene hinzu und winkte der hinreißenden Brünette, die ebenfalls ein Krankenbett in der Krankenstation hatte. Sie winkte ebenfalls, obwohl sie stark damit beschäftigt war, auf einen Pergamentblock zu kritzeln. „Ich bringe dir die Hausaufgaben von Verwandlung," fügte Marlene für Adam hinzu. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, würde ich lieber vom Astronomieturm springen."

„_Immer noch_ nicht lustig."

„Bis bald."

„_Tschüss_." Und trotz ihrer gegenteiligen Behauptung verließ Marlene die Krankenstation mit einem leichten Lächeln.

_(Freunde, Ex-Freunde und James)_

Als Donna am Mittwochnachmittag ihren Aufbruch zu Arithmetik verkündete, konnte Lily nicht sagen, dass sie deshalb besonders aufgebracht war. Und als ein paar Minuten später Luke einen Kuss auf ihre rote Haare gab und sagte, dass er zum U.T.Z. Kurs Alte Runen musste, verdrückte Lily keine Träne. Als sie schließlich alleine an ihrem Tisch in der Bibliothek war, öffnete Lily ihren Lieblings-Jane-Austen-Roman und bereitete sich auf eine Stunde Alleinsein vor. Sie liebte ihre Freunde, natürlich und sie mochte Luke sehr, aber Alleinsein... Alleinsein war schön.

Während sie sich es mit Mr. Knightleys Ankunft in Hartfield bequem machte, schaffte es Lily sogar, das sanfte Ziehen ihres Unterbewusstseins zur Seite zu drängen, das sie daran erinnerte, wie sie früher Freistunden mit Severus verbracht hatte.

Alleinsein war schön.

„Lily, ich brauche Hilfe."

Freunde waren unglücklicherweise wichtiger.

„Alice, was ist los?"

Die Rothaarige legte ihr Buch nieder, als sich Alice Griffiths in den Stuhl gegenüber von Lily fallenließ, ein Ausdruck von gänzlicher Niedergeschlagenheit auf ihrem süßen Gesicht.

„Frank."

„Frank?"

„Mein Freund."

„Ich weiß, wer Frank ist, Liebes."

„Nun, ich brauch Hilfe."

„Kreis, Liebes. Wir reden im Kreis."

Alice sammelte ihre Gedanken, bevor sie wieder zum Reden ansetzte. „Irgendwas ist los mit Frank. In letzter Zeit hat er sich so seltsam verhalten, ich kenne ihn kaum noch."

Lily tätschelte die Hand ihrer Freundin beruhigend. „Al, ich bin mir sicher, dass es bloß all diese seltsamen Dinge sind, die gerade passieren... Ministeriumsermittler, was mit Adam und Carlotta passiert ist... dann der zusätzliche Stress, Schulsprecher zu sein..."

„Es hat schon davor angefangen," argumentierte Alice. „Irgendwas ist deutlich anders an ihm, seit er im August aus dem Urlaub zurückgekommen ist. Er ist launig und unsozial... mal wird er total anhänglich und besteht darauf, irgendwelche Dinge mit mir zu machen, sobald wir dann zusammen sind, fängt er ohne Grund zu streiten an. Die Hälfte der Zeit verschwindet er bloß in seinem Schlafsaal oder auch zu Spaziergängen und er spielt absolut verrückt über das, was Carlotta und Adam passiert ist."

Nach kurzem Nachdenken seufzte Lily: „Tja, Al, ich weiß nicht, wie ich das sagen soll, aber ich denke, Frank könnte schwanger sein."

Die Siebtklässlerin versuchte nicht zu lachen. „Das hier ist ernst, Lily."

„Okay, ernst sein. Wie geht es seiner Familie?"

„Daran habe ich gedacht," antwortete Alice. „Aber sein Bruder sagte, alles wäre gut in dieser Hinsicht. Frank hatte eine tolle Zeit im Urlaub an der Küste und keiner hat was bemerkt, aber seit dem ist er jedes Mal, wenn wir zusammen sind, komplett unberechenbar."

„Ihr zwei habt also nicht Krach gehabt. Ich meine, so einen richtigen schlimmen, der die ganze Sache angefangen haben könnte?" Alice schüttelte ihren Lockenkopf. „Bist du dir sicher? Dann musst du auf die Symptome schauen."

„Was meinst du?"

„Na, wenn jemand krank ist, schaust du auf die Symptome um zu sehen, was los ist. Also, schau dir sein Verhalten an und sieh, welche Art von Problem das Verhalten verursacht. Er ist launisch, sagst du und streitsüchtig."

„Hmm, ja, er fängt einfach an sich über blöde Dinge zu zanken."

„Er ist abwechselnd anhänglich und unsozial?"

„Verbringt mehr Zeit mit ,Spazierengehen' als in den ersten vier Jahren unserer Beziehung."

Lily nickte. „Und er ist definitiv nicht schwanger?"

„_Lily_."

„Also gut, lass mich 'ne Minute nachdenken." Sie dachte eine Minute lang nach. Dann fiel es ihr ein, in welche Richtung alle Zeichen deuteten.

Scheiße.

Aber nein, das war Frank. Frank Longbottom. Das war nicht irgendein Idiot, das war _Frank_.

„Was denkst du, Lily?" flehte sie Alice schließlich an. Als bodenständiges, praktisches Mädchen hatte Alice in Lilys Bekanntschaft noch nie so verzweifelt gewirkt. Die Rothaarige dachte schnell - es gab Zeiten für Ehrlichkeit und Zeiten für Barmherzigkeit. Der Ausdruck in Alice' braunen Augen sagte ihr, dass diese eine der letzteren war.

„Ich weiß nicht, Al. Es... es könnte alles sein. Ich meine, Frank... er liebt dich, und..."

„Er sagt es nicht mehr."

Lily blinzelte. „Was?"

„Er sagt nicht mehr ,Ich liebe dich'. Er hat es seit Wochen nicht mehr gesagt." Die Siebtklässlerin sagte das sehr leise, Lily nicht in die Augen schauend.

Scheiße.

„Alice, Frank _liebt_ dich. Ich weiß das, okay? Vertrau mir, ihr zwei seid dreißig Prozent davon, warum ich überhaupt an die Liebe glaube. Jane Austen ist die restlichen siebzig Prozent." Alice lächelte. „Was auch immer er gerade durchmacht, du _kannst_ dir dafür nicht selbst die Schuld geben."

„Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll!"

„Rede einfach mit ihm."

„Ich habe es versucht... er will nicht zuhören."

„Dann sei geduldig," beharrte Lily. „Hör zu, ihr seid eine lange Zeit zusammen... vier Jahre ist eine lange Beziehung in jeder Hinsicht, nicht bloß für Jugendliche. Und mit all dem Durcheinander hier an der Schule und in der Welt, bemüht sich Frank wahrscheinlich bloß... sich anzupassen. Das ist schlussendlich euer _letztes_ Jahr hier."

Traurig nickte Alice.

„Wenn es irgendwie hilft," fuhr die Sechstklässlerin fort, „Professor McGonagall hat mir gesagt, dass sie Frank beauftragt hat, mein Nachsitzen am Freitag zu beaufsichtigen, weil er ja Schulsprecher ist. Ich werde dann mit ihm reden, okay?"

„Würdest du das tun?"

„Auf jeden Fall."

„Aber sag nicht, dass ich irgendwas gesagt habe."

„Natürlich nicht."

„Denk gar nicht erst dran. Und wenn er es errät, lüg ihn an."

„Was wären Freunde, wenn sie nicht füreinander schwindeln würden?"

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich weiß."

Sich erhebend umarmte Alice Lily kurz und verließ dann - mit einem dankbaren Lächeln - die Bücherei. Lily schaute düster auf ihr Buch. Es war _Frank_. Frank _konnte nicht._..

Sie verdrängte den Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf. Die Bücherei wirkte fast wie ausgestorben (nur die rundliche Bibliothekarin, Mrs. Sevoy, blieb sichtbar) und Lily musste dieses seltene Alleinsein ausnutzen, bevor jemand anderes sie störte.

„Lily, wir müssen reden."

Freunde waren wichtiger als Alleinsein, aber Ex-Freunde waren es nicht.

Ohne aufzusehen erkannt Lily ihren neusten Begleiter. Sie sagte nichts, ihr Atem blieb in ihrem Hals stecken.

„Lily, bitte," Er lehnte sich über den Tisch. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht am lesen bist... wir müssen reden, du _weißt_..."

„Sev, hör auf," Lily schloss ihr Buch ein weiteres Mal. „Severus, _hör auf_, mir ist es ernst, okay?" Mrs. Sevoy warf einen Blick hinüber und Lily sandte einen entschuldigenden Blick in ihre Richtung. Severus schenkte ihr keine Beachtung.

„Lily, _bitte_," flüsterte er. „Du hast mich die gesamte Woche gemieden und..."

„Ich habe dich gemieden," erwiderte Lily, „weil das letzte Mal, das wir gesprochen haben, Leute in der Krankenstation gelandet sind. Das gibt dir ein Zeichen, wie gut wir an diesem Zeitpunkt verbunden sind, ja?"

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du die Schuld dafür auf dich genommen hast," murmelte Severus, woraufhin Lily ihre Augen rollte.

„Ich hab nicht gesehen, wie du eingesprungen bist."

„Ich - ich war verwirrt... konnte mich nicht erinnern, wer von euch es getan hat. Es war... verwirrend. Aber es war Potter - du hast die Schuld für Potter übernommen, nicht?"

„Die Schlussfolgerung hast du aber schnell gezogen, nicht?" war alles, was Lily sagte.

„Er wäre ekelhaft genug um dich es machen zu lassen," sagte Severus ihr. „Lily, du kannst doch nicht denken, dass..."

„Komm zum Punkt, Sev. Ich versuche zu lesen." Sie hasste sich selbst... sie hasste Sev und seine verfluchte Ehrlichkeit... sie hasste die Bücherei, einfach weil es als Ort für diese dumme Szene diente.

„Ich - Lily, ich will wieder Freunde sein. Ich will, dass wir beste Freunde sind. Ich will..."

„Nein."

„Lily..."

„Nein."

„Aber..."

„Severus, ich weiß, dass du mich immer dazu gebracht hast, klein beizugeben, bei allem ein Auge zuzudrücken, aber _nein_. Nicht mehr."

Der Slytherin blieb für eine Weile still sitzen, Lily gab vor zu lesen. „Bitte, Lily..."

„Geh weg, Sev." (Weich...sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das tatsächlich das war, was sie wollte).

Er gehorchte. Lily schloss ihre Augen und wartete, bis sie sich wieder alleine fühlte. Als sie sich einmal mehr in der Bibliothek umschaute, schienen die Heldentaten der Emma Woodhouse nicht mehr wie eine ausreichende Ablenkung. Lily schloss ihr Buch und ließ ihr Kinn in ihren Händen ruhen, Ellenbogen auf dem geschlossenen Roman aufgestützt.

Severus.

Ihr Magen wand sich selbst in Knoten - Knoten, die komplex genug waren, dass wenn sie in ihren Schnürsenkel statt in ihrem Magen wären, sie wahrscheinlich eine scharfe Schere nehmen müsste und neue Schnürsenkel kaufen würde.

„Ich kann mir keinen neuen Magen kaufen", bemerkte Lily unbewusst laut.

„Wahrere Worte sind nie gesprochen worden."

Der Rotschopf sprang fast zehn Zentimeter aus ihrem Stuhl. Sie schaute sich wie wild um. James Potter lehnte an einem benachbarten Buchregal, ein schiefes Grinsen auf seinem („blöden", dachte Lily) Gesicht platziert.

„Hast du mich belauscht?" verlangte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme, damit Mrs. Sevoy sie nicht anfahren würde.

„Hast du Selbstgespräche geführt?" konterte James. Mit seinen Händen in den Taschen, bemühte er sich nicht die Lautstärke unten zu halten, als er auf den Tisch zuging.

Lily runzelte die Stirn. „Hast du keine Welpen, die du ertränken kannst oder so was?"

„Setzt du dich etwa für Tierquälerei ein?" erwiderte der andere. Alleinsein war so, so viel wichtiger als Feinde.

„Hab ich jemals deine außerschulischen Aktivitäten unterstützt?" sagte Lily. „Und bitte setz..." James nahm auf dem anderen Stuhl am Tisch Platz. „...dich nicht.", endete Lily mit einem Seufzen. „Bitte, Potter, hast du nicht was Besseres zu tun?"

„Nicht wirklich. Hab schon alle meine Hausaufgaben gemacht. Also, du und Schniefelus seid wieder Freunde, wie ich sehe."

„Tust du?" war ihre einzige Frage. Sie mochte es irgendwie, dass diese Möglichkeit ihn sichtbar verärgert.

„Nun, seid ihr nicht?" Er versuchte gleichgültig zu wirken, aber schaffte es nicht so gut, wie er es an anderen Gelegenheiten hatte. Lily schlug ihr Buch wieder auf.

„Aber du hast schon beschlossen, dass wir es sind und _du_ hast nie Unrecht, James."

„Mir ist es sowieso egal, ob oder ob nicht."

„Offensichtlich."

„Ich war bloß gelangweilt und _du_ konntest nicht anders als dein gesamtes Privatleben in der kompletten Bibliothek zu verbreiten, das ist alles."

„Tja, ich hätte nie vermutet, dass du in der Bibliothek wärst um es mitzubekommen. Sag mir, wann hast du gelernt zu lesen?"

„Das ist ein bisschen fies," sagte James ihr unbekümmert.

Lily blinzelte. War es das? „Es tut mir leid." entschuldigte sie sich schnell. Ihr Begleiter warf ihr einen seltsamen Blick zu, den sie nicht identifizieren konnte. Nach einer Weile kehrte sein Mund wieder zu seinem arroganten Lächeln zurück und er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Entspann dich, Keks. Es ist nicht, als ob es mich nicht einen Dreck kümmert."

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Warum würde es den _großartigen_ James Potter kümmern, dass... wie hast du mich genannt?"

Sein schiefes Lächeln weitete sich zu einem regelrechten Grinsen, als James vom Tisch aufstand. Ohne auf die Frage zu antworten, winkte er bloß und sagte: „Bis demnächst mal, Keks." Triumph lag in seinen Schritten, als er wegging.

Keks.

Keks?

...

_Was_?

_(Kevin Sherbatskys Haare)_

„Mir ist langweilig," verkündete James donnerstags beim Abendessen.

Die drei Rumtreiber, die ihn bei besagten Abendessen begleiteten, schickten dem Quidditch-Kapitän und dem eigentlichen Anführer verwirrte Blicke. „Wie kann dir langweilig sein?" fragte Peter ungläubig. „Wir sind noch nicht mal zwei Wochen in der Schule und wir hatten schon eine massive Schlägerei, drei Selbstmordversuche, zwei Ministeriumsermittler, einen Schwarm anderer Auroren, die alles befragen, was sich bewegt und - in deinem Fall - mindestens zwei schwere Auseinandersetzungen mit Lily Evans und zwei Duelle mit Nicolai Mulciber."

„Das meiste davon ist letzte Woche passiert." antwortete James. „Das Mulciber-bisschen am anderen Tag war kaum gefährlich und an ein paar Ministeriumslangweilern ist kaum was Faszinierendes dran. Was ist _heute_ passiert? Nichts. Kevin Sherbatskys Haare sind gestutzt worden, vielleicht, aber wirklich, das war's."

Sirius legte seine Gabel nieder. „Dir ist das auch aufgefallen? Dank Merlin, ich habe gedacht, ich wäre komplett verrückt geworden, um so was zu bemerken."

„Verwirf die komplett-verrückt-Theorie noch nicht _direkt_." warf Remus ein.

„Irgendwas muss passieren." fuhr James fort. „Irgendwas Gutes. Diese ganze... deprimierende Situation... mittelmäßige Noten in Zaubertränke, Leute, die über sich selber herfallen, massive Schlägereien in der Eingangshalle - es ist... deprimierend."

„Heißt das, dass du mit der verstörten Bob-Dylan-Verhalten aufhörst?" fragte Remus hoffnungsvoll. Peter wollte schon wegen der Anspielung nachfragen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und hielt seinen Mund.

„Wenn du versuchst, mich zu beleidigen, solltest du mich wahrscheinlich nicht mit einem knallharten Typen vergleichen, Moony," sagte Prongs kühl. „Und nein. Was anderes..." Auf einer Kartoffel kauend ließ James seinen Blick auf der Suche nach Inspiration über die Halle schweifen. Es ging ihm auf, als er den Hufflepufftisch beäugte. „Wisst ihr, was ich hasse?" fragte er.

„Rhetorische Fragen?" bot Sirius an.

„Kevin Sherbatskys Haare," sagte James. Die anderen Rumtreiber waren still, unsicher, in welche Richtung dies ging. Es war Padfoot, der zuerst darauf kam. Er grinste seinen besten Freund an.

„Prongs, Kumpel, ich hatte kein Nachsitzen mehr seit... Jahren, so scheint es."

„Nachsitzen, Mr. Black, diesen Freitag," ermahnte Professor McGonagall den jungen Zauberer, als er mit einer vagen Imitation von Reue auf seinem Gesicht in ihrem Büro stand. „Und Sie werden unzweifelhaft froh sein zu hören, dass beinahe alle Haare von Mr. Sherbatsky wieder hergestellt wurden."

„Sieht es irgendwie besser aus?"

„_Black_."

„Es tut mir leid, Professor," seufzte Sirius. „Ich habe bloß versucht zu helfen. Wer würde denn _nicht_ davon profitieren, wenn die Haare dieses Trottels einfach abgeschnitt... Ich meine, wenn man diesem lieben, süßen Jungen eine Chance bei... seinen Haaren gäbe: Sein erster Versuch war offensichtlich missglückt."

„Ich dachte, Sie hätten gesagt, dass es ein Unfall war."

„War es auch. Ein glücklicher Unfall. Schicksal kommt manchmal auf seltsamen Wegen, Professor."

„Nachsitzen am Freitag, Black."

„Recht haben Sie, Professor. Sie sehen heute übrigens toll aus."

„Raus aus meinem Büro, Black."

„Wenn Sie darauf bestehen."

James wartete vor der Tür auf ihn. Sirius grinste. „Nachsitzen morgen," erzählte ihm der letztere, bevor der erstere überhaupt fragen konnte.

„Und war es das wert?" fragte der Quidditch-Kapitän, als sie in Richtung Gryffindorturm losliefen.

„Oh, einhundertundzehn Prozent," versicherte Sirius ihm. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er zehn Minuten gebraucht hat um zu merken, dass all das grässliche Haar auf seinem seltsam geformten Kopf fehlte."

James grinste. „Warum haben wir so was schon so lange nicht mehr gemacht?"

„Weil wir Sommerferien hatten und Kevin Sherbatsky's Haare nicht da waren," sagte Sirius. „Oh, und weil du eine furchtbare Laune hattest."

„Ich hatte einen guten Grund."

Sirius sah ihn an. „Welchen - die Rettung von Carlotta Meloni, weil Lily Evans... Lily Evans ist oder deinen alten Herren?"

James blieb auf der Stelle stehen, während Sirius weiterging. „Du hast es _gewusst_? Über Dad..."

„Prongs, Subtilität liegt _nicht_ in deiner Familie und ich hab mit euch zwei Monate gelebt. Natürlich hab ich es gewusst." James holte ihn ein, als Sirius anfing zu erklären. „Ich meine, realistisch gesehen, hast du erwartet, dass ich das Märchen glaube, was deine Mum am Frühstückstisch kaum geschafft hat herauszuwürgen, über eine Geschäftsreise, auf die er musste - welche praktischerweise so lange dauerte, bis wir wieder zurück zur Schule mussten? _Und_ da ist die Tatsache, dass die einzigen Bilder von ihm im Haus am Ende des Tages die waren, in denen _du_ auch vorkamst."

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du es gewusst hast?" verlangte James.

„Warum hast du es mir nicht anvertraut?"

„Weil ich kein Mädchen bin. Und ich habe dich zuerst gefragt. Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du es gewusst hast?"

„Weil du... du bist," sagte Sirius, „Und außerdem hasse ich ernsthafte Diskussionen. Und wenn du daraus jetzt ein Wortwitz machst, schlachte ich dich heute Nacht in deinem Schlaf."

„Zur Kenntnis genommen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du es _gewusst_ hast und mich dich weiter für ihn anlügen lassen hast."

„Es war tatsächlich irgendwie amüsant."

„Arschloch." James wechselte die Taktik. „Übrigens, du liegst komplett falsch."

„Über was?"

„Über das, was mich in die schlechte Laune versetzt hat."

„Es war nicht Carlotta, Evans oder dein alter Herr?"

„Nö."

„Was dann?"

„Die Tatsache, dass du bei uns eingezogen bist."

„Arschloch." Sie erreichten den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. „Weißt du," fuhr Sirius fort, bevor sie das Passwort zum Einlass nannten, „ich fühle mich irgendwie verarscht."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich habe bloß einmal Nachsitzen bekommen und ich brauche immer noch zehn um überhaupt in die Gefahr der Fünfundsiebzig-Regel zu kommen. Wie ist das eigentlich passiert?"

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht," antwortete James, „und ich denke, dass ich es herausgefunden hab. Kannst du dich an den... kleinen Vorfall vor ein paar Jahren erinnern... der Kuchen, die Hauselfen, Professor Stonemeyers geliebter Kaktus..."

Sirius grinste nostalgisch. „Das war ein schöner Tag."

„Tja, ich hab die ganze Schuld auf mich genommen und hatte zwei Monate lang am Wochenende Nachsitzen. Das sind sechzehn insgesamt."

„Das könnte stimmen," bejahte der andere. „Ich fühle mich aber immer noch unfair behandelt."

James hob eine Augenbraue. „Willst du zurück gehen und Professor McGonagall nach mehr Nachsitzen fragen?"

„Nein, aber... ich habe gehört, dass sie Kevin Sherbatskys Haare mehr oder weniger wieder hergestellt haben."

Nachdem er es kapierte, begann James zu grinsen. „Ist das so? Gott, das ist so eine Schande, nach all den Schwierigkeiten, die wir durchgemacht haben, um sie verschwinden zu lassen."

„Genau meine Gedanken, Prongs."

„Ich schätze, er ist jetzt unten, dabei, das Abendessen zu beenden, das unterbrochen wurde, Padfoot."

„Das wäre auch meine Vermutung, Prongs."

James verbeugte sich. „Sollen wir, Padfoot?"

„Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, Prongs."

_(Die Überreste des Tages)_

„Er hat Kevin Sherbatskys Haare _zweimal_ verschwinden lassen?" wiederholte Lily halb lachend. Sie fing sich. „ Das ist scheußlich. Wirklich scheußlich. Lustig, ja, aber scheußlich."

Frank Longbottom nickte in Zustimmung. „Jedenfalls ist das der Grund, weshalb Sirius Black Nachsitzen hat, glaub es oder nicht. Er scheint allerdings spät dran zu sein."

Das stimmte. Um viertel vor acht war Sirius fünfzehn Minuten zu spät für sein Nachsitzen im Pokalraum. Lily war natürlich pünktlich eingetroffen (eigentlich zwei Minuten zu früh) und Frank hatte sie mit einem Staubtuch in der Hand erwartet, da sie die Trophäen ohne Magie polieren sollte. „Natürlich," hatte Frank hinzugefügt, „bin ich nicht besonders hell, also bin ich mir sicher, dass ich es nicht bemerken würde, wenn du ein oder vier Tücher verzaubern würdest, sodass diese am anderen Ende des Raumes anfangen würden."

Fünfzehn Minuten später fand deutlich mehr Reden als Polieren statt. Als sich das Gesprächsthema von Sirius' Nachsitzen dem Ende zuneigte, drehte sich Lily weg und tat so, als ob sie eine Quidditchtrophäe von 1952 abstauben würde. „Hör zu," begann sie langsam. „Ich wollte dich etwas fragen..."

„Schieß los," antwortete der Schulsprecher, der an einem Apfel knabberte, während er auf einer Bank in der Nähe der Vertrauensschülerabzeichen saß.

„Nun, es geht um Alice," Er sagte nichts, also fuhr sie fort: „Es ist... es ist irgendwas los mit ihr in letzter Zeit. Das hast du bemerkt, ja?"

„Ich - äh... um die Wahrheit zu sagen, habe ich das nicht."

„Tja, es ist bloß, dass... dass sie so bleich aussieht, und sie scheint so erschöpft, weißt du? Jedenfalls hat sie letztens mit mir gesprochen und erwähnt, dass ihr zwei aneinander geraten seid... Gott, ich hoffe, dass das hier nicht aufdringlich ist, ich wollte bloß sichergehen, dass alles in Ordnung mit euch ist." Sie schaute über ihre Schulter um den Schulsprecher anzusehen, aber er verweigerte den Blickkontakt, und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf den Apfel in seiner Hand.

„Jeder zankt mal," antwortete er abwesend und nach mehreren Sekunden. „Und Alice und ich sind schon seit einer langen Zeit zusammen. So läuft das einfach..."

Lily spürte, wie eine Last von ihren Schultern fiel, zum ersten Mal erkannte sie, dass eine solche Last überhaupt existierte. „Weißt du, das ist genau das, was ich Alice gesagt habe. Ich meine, sie hat nichts, worum sie sich Sorgen machen muss... ihr zwei wart immer so verlässlich und... ich meine, Gott, ihr seid mein Beweis, dass Beziehungen halten. Wie könnte ich mit Donna streiten, wenn ihr zwei Schluss macht?" Sie lächelte, bis sie bemerkte, dass Frank es nicht tat.

„Bloß... bloß weil ein Paar eine Vergangenheit hat, heißt das nicht, dass es für immer zusammen bleibt."

Lily rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Sie wollte ihn anschreien, dass er und Alice für immer zusammenbleiben _mussten_... dass es Schicksal und Bestimmung und Vorsehung und all diese anderen netten, aber entschieden vagen Vorstellungen war. Stattdessen biss sich die Vertrauensschülerin auf ihre Zunge.

„Alice und ich," fuhr Frank fort, „waren für eine lange Zeit glücklich zusammen, aber das ist unser letztes Jahr in Hogwarts und... tja, ich werde wahrscheinlich ein Auror werden und Alice..."

„Aber ich dachte, Alice wollte auch in die Aurorenabteilung gehen," unterbrach Lily. „Sie hatte dieses Praktikum über die Ferien und ich weiß, dass es ihr wirklich gefallen hat."

Frank zögerte. „Nun... nichts... nichts ist sicher," antwortete er ungenau. „Es passiert gerade so viel... so viel verändert sich... nichts ist mehr richtig sicher. Stimmt's? Es ist bloß, dass..."

„Nun, ich bin da," kündigte Sirius Black seine Anwesenheit an, als er in den Pokalraum schritt. „Bitteschön."

„Du bist..." Frank räusperte sich nervös. „Du bist spät dran, Sirius."

„Wirst du es Professor McGonagall sagen?" wollte der Rumtreiber wissen.

„Nein."

„Frank, Kumpel, du bist der beste Schulsprecher, den es jemals gab und es jemals geben wird." Sirius schnappte sich ein Staubtuch. „Und wie geht es dir, Lily?"

Die Vertrauensschülerin, kurzzeitig aus dem Konzept gebracht, versuchte an etwas zu denken, was sie mit dem Neuankömmling besprechen könnte. „Mir geht's gut. Hey, Black, kannst du mir sagen, was in Gottes Namen Potters neuer Spitzname bedeutet? Warum hört er nicht auf, mich ,Keks' zu nennen?"

Sirius grinste. „Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, meine Liebe," antwortete er. „Nur Gott weiß, was sich in James Kopf zuträgt. Natürlich bin ich begeistert, ihm die Nachricht zu überbringen, dass du neugierig bist. Er war in letzter Zeit ein wenig verdrossen, seit du so dickköpfig gleichgültig über sein Spiel scheinst."

„Sag es ihm nicht," floh Lily ihn an, „Er wird so selbstgefällig sein. Das machst du nicht, oder?"

„Ich denk drüber nach," Sein gut aussehendes Lächeln blieb verschmitzt und der Raum verstummte. „So, worüber habt ihr geredet, bevor ich dazukam?" fragte der Rumtreiber, ziemlich unschuldig. Lily schaute Frank an.

„Äh... ich hab gehört, dass du Kevin Sherbatskys Haare verschwinden lassen hast," schaffte sie zu sagen.

Sirius nickte feierlich. „Zweimal."

_(Jemanden informieren)_

Lathes Büro war klein und beengt, ein Raum, der ihm in Eile gegeben wurde, damit er mit seinen Aufgaben so schnell wie möglich beginnen konnte. Mit einem großen, einfachen Tisch, zwei Stühlen, vier schwarzbemäntelten Auroren und Lathe selbst - gerade dabei, Befehle für die anderen vier aufzulisten - schien der Raum noch kleiner. Klein und beschäftigt. Sogar die Wände verströmten dieselbe Beschäftigung und den Aufruhr, wie die Akteure in ihnen, sodass Lily - platziert auf dem Stuhl, der für sie bereitgestellt worden war - sich fühlte, als ob sie das einzige ruhende Objekt in dem Büro war. Sie wartete still darauf, dass Lathe seine Aufmerksamkeit ihr zuwendete und erklärte, was ihre Rolle in diesem Drama sein könnte.

Schließlich verließen die anderen Auroren das Büro um Lathes Bitten nachzukommen und der Zauberer setzte sich auf seiner Seite des Tisches nieder.

„Lily Evans, nicht?" fragte er, einen Blick auf ein Blatt Pergament werfend. Lily nickte. „Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe um zu deiner Befragung zu kommen."

„Es dreht sich hier um Carlotta, oder?" fragte Lily.

„Hmmm, ja." Er blätterte durch ein paar Papiere. „Du hast deine Erinnerung von dem Morgen des zweiten Septembers schon für eine Denkariumsüberprüfung abgegeben, glaube ich."

„Das stimmt."

„Nun, dann habe ich bloß ein paar weitere Fragen," Er legte seine Papiere zur Seite. „Erzähl mir jedes Detail, das du über Carlotta weißt."

Lily blinzelte. „Jedes Detail? Nichts gegen Sie, Mr. Lathe, aber - ich kenne Carlotta nicht halb so gut, wie die anderen Mädchen oder... Jungs. Shelley Mumps..."

„Michelle Mumps hat ihre Zeugenaussage bereits gemacht," sagte Lathe ihr. „Sie war, leider, hysterisch. Ich wollte mit jemandem sprechen, von dem ich dachte, dass er in der Lage wäre, Wörter zu verknüpfen... du bist eine Vertrauensschülerin und direkt beteiligt am Ereignis, außerdem bist du im selben Schlafsaal wie Miss Meloni. Du warst die logische Wahl."

„Oh."

„Zusätzlich," fuhr er fort, hielt seinen Ton komplett geschäftsmännisch und trotzdem gefüllt mit einer Spur unerklärlicher Ironie. „Ich habe den Bericht des Nachsitzens gelesen, das du aufgrund deiner heftigen Auseinandersetzung mit einem Jungen namens... Mulciber hattest." Lily wandte ihren Blick ab. „Hast du ihn wirklich geschlagen?"

„Das ist... das ist, was sie sagen."

„Hmm... Nun, ich habe Mulciber getroffen. Zweimal, eigentlich. Einmal unwissentlich und einmal um ihn zu befragen. Er war ein Zeuge zu dem Mädchen, welches in den See gesprungen ist." Lily erwartete ein Urteil. In einem gleichmäßigen, unnachsichtigen und nicht amüsierten Ton sagte er: „Ich hätte ihn auch geschlagen."

Lily versuchte nicht zu lächeln, sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich vor Lathe fürchten sollte oder nicht. „Jetzt," fuhr der Auror fort, „brauche ich Details. Alles, woran du denken kannst... alles Seltsame, dass an diesem Morgen oder in der Nacht davor passiert ist... irgendeine seltsame Unterhaltung mit Miss Meloni..."

„Also," begann Lily, „Carlotta kam in dieser Nacht nicht zurück zum Schlafsaal, nicht, dass wir es wüssten. Sie war nicht da, als der Rest von uns schlafen ging und Shelley hat gesagt, dass sie mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht war und Carlottas Bett noch gemacht war. Aber... das haben Sie wahrscheinlich schon gewusst...?" Lathe nickte. „Und... äh... wegen Carlotta, sie... sie ist nett, schätze ich. Wir sind nicht gerade enge Freunde, aber wir sind immer gut miteinander ausgekommen. Sie ist... irgendwie... äh... _modern_? Sie wissen schon... deshalb waren wir nicht überrascht, als sie in dieser Nacht nicht zurück zum Schlafsaal kam. Wissen Sie, was ich...?"

„Richtig, ja."

„Und... sie ist... sie..." Lily durchsuchte ihr Gehirn nach Informationen, aber bloß belanglose Dinge schienen ihr einzufallen. „Sie meditiert jeden Morgen. Sie mag es an Wochenenden auszuschlafen. Sie... trinkt grünen Tee. Sie ist Vegetarier. Sie..."

„Ein Vegetarier?" unterbrach Lathe plötzlich.

„Sie isst kein Fleisch."

„Mir ist klar, was das Wort bedeutet," antwortete der andere. „Es ist bloß, dass ich fünf andere Befragungen zu Miss Melonis Charakter durchgeführt habe und keiner der anderen hat erwähnt, dass sie Vegetarierin ist." Er kritzelte etwas auf ein Stück Pergament.

„Ist es wichtig?" fragte Lily.

„Oh, ich habe keine Ahnung." Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Gibt es sonst noch was?"

Lily schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Ich habe kurz mit ihr im Zug an dem Tag gesprochen. Sie war... okay. Normal. Bloß... Carlotta."

Lathe war ruhig für eine Weile, bevor er fragte: „Was kannst du mir über Adam McKinnon sagen?"

„Er ist Hüter für unsere Quidditchmannschaft," antwortete Lily, „und er... äh... also, ich kann mich an nichts anderes Wichtiges erinnern."

„Hättest du gedacht, dass es wichtig ist, dass Carlotta Vegetarier ist?" Lily gab zu, dass sie das nicht gedacht hätte. „Nun, dann...?"

„Es geht um das Mädchen, für das er schwärmt," erklärte der Rotschopf genauer. „Ich bin mir _ziemlich_ sicher, dass das nicht wichtig ist."

Lathe schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist nicht wichtig," stimmte er zu. „Nichts anderes?"

Lily überlegte genau. „Also, Adam war schon einige Stunden verschwunden, bevor... tja, bevor er versucht hat, vom Astronomieturm zu springen. Ich weiß _das_, weil meine Freundin Marlene gesagt hat, dass er nicht zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe nach dem Mittagessen erschienen ist." Lathe kritzelte wieder etwas auf ein anderes Blatt Papier. „Außer dem fällt mir nichts ein."

„Na gut. Dankeschön. Ich schätze, du kannst jetzt gehen... ich werde nicht mehr von deinem Samstagabend verschwenden." Er rieb sich gedankenverloren das Kinn mit einem Finger, während er auf die Seite vor ihm starrte. „Wenn dir irgendwas anderes einfällt, schreib es einfach auf und schieb es durch meine Tür."

„Gut, natürlich." Lily stand von ihrem Stuhl auf.

„Und wenn du den nächsten Schüler reinschicken könntest..." fügte Lathe hinzu, mit einem Nicken in Richtung Tür, auf welcher anderen Seite eine Zahl von Möchtegernzeugen auf ihre eigene Befragung warteten.

„Sicher."

Sie schritt nach draußen. Am Anfang einer kurzen Schlange stand ein dünner Hufflepuff-Junge mit farblos braunem Haar und großen Augen, nervös mit den Fingern knackend, als er auf etwas wartete, was er anscheinend für eine Zeremonie seiner Todesstrafe hielt.

„Ich denke, du bist der Nächste," sagte Lily ihm aufmunternd. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er ist nett."

„Wirklich?" fragte der Hufflepuff. „Weil ich gehört habe, wie Donna Shacklebolt gestern in der Bibliothek über ihn geredet hat und sie hat ein paar schreckliche Dinge gesagt."

„Donna Shacklebolt hätte schreckliche Dinge über den Weihnachtsmann zu sagen," bemerkte Lily, ihm auf die Schulter klopfend. Er lächelte schwach. „Geh einfach rein. Es wird schon gut gehen." Er hörte auf sie und Lily begann ihren Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

_(Das andere Problem)_

Lachend schob sich Marlene lang genug weg um zu fragen: „Miles, wie viel Uhr ist es?"

Es war Samstagabend und das Paar stand im Korridor des vierten Stocks, Marlene an der Wand und Miles übersäte seine Freundin mit Küssen. „Ich weiß nicht - ist es von Bedeutung?"

„Miles, bitte," argumentierte die andere, trotzdem lächelnd. „Ich muss um sieben Uhr gehen. Wie viel Uhr ist es?" Er war jedoch zu beschäftigt um zu antworten und Marlene schnappte sein Handgelenk um selbst nach der Uhr zu schauen.

„Scheiße," fluchte sie, sich wieder wegschiebend. „Miles, es ist viertel vor acht."

„Komm schon, Marly," seufzte der Ravenclaw, ihren Arm streichelnd. „Du kannst ein wenig zu spät für deine... Lernverabredung sein." Das sagte er mit großer Abscheu.

„Kann ich nicht," protestierte Marlene. „Ich habe meine Freunde diese Woche schon zu oft versetzt. Du bist in letzter Zeit so anhänglich..."

„Ich war nicht anhänglich," antwortete Miles leicht verletzt. „Ich war perfekt nett gewesen, oder? Hab ich irgendwas Gemeines gesagt oder...?"

„Nicht _so_ anhänglich," unterbrach die Gryffindor. „Anhänglich mit den _Händen_." Ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlingend, gab Marlene ihm einen Kuss, welchen sie völlig als Abschiedskuss meinte. „In Ordnung, jetzt sei brav und ich sehe dich morgen."

Miles schlang seine Arme um ihren Rücken. „Aber Marly, du kannst mit _mir_ lernen. Komm schon, wir gehen zur Bibliothek und alles."

„Genau, weil das, was du vorhast, auf jeden Fall _lernen_ ist, nicht?" Marlene lächelte und schob eine Haarsträhne hinter ein Ohr. „Miles, bitte, ich muss..."

„Aber Marly, bald ist sowieso Ausgangssperre. Dann musst du zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und ich kann dich gar nicht sehen. _Dann_ kannst du mit deinen Freunden lernen..."

„Aber..."

„Und außerdem bin ich dein fester Freund... dein fester Freund seit zwei ganzen Jahren..."

Er gab ihr den flehentlichsten Blick, von dem Marlene dachte, dass sie ihn noch nie auf seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte und sie gab nach. „Bloß noch eine halbe Stunde, okay?"

Lächelnd von einem Ohr zum nächsten küsste er sie wieder.

_(Im Gemeinschaftsraum)_

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war an diesem Abend überfüllt. Das Feuer loderte und da Carlotta und Adam beide zu ihren Schlafsälen zurückgekehrt waren, schien es endlich gestattet, laut zu lachen. Folglich hatten sich die meisten des Gryffindorhauses im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt und alles – so schien es - war wieder zur Normalität zurückgekehrt.

Es wimmelte von Schachturnieren, Gobsteinpartien und heftigen Runden von Zauberschnippschnapp im Raum, alle waren laut am Reden - ausnahmsweise über ganz normale, pubertäre Dinge. Auf diese Szene stieß James, als er aus dem Schlafsaal kam, wo sich gerade Remus ausruhte, da er sich unwohl fühlte. Der Quidditch-Kapitän schaute sich flüchtig im Raum um, auf der Suche nach jemand Interessantem. Sirius, Peter und Lily waren alle abwesend, aber Adam McKinnon saß in einem Stuhl in der Nähe des Feuers mit einer Pergamentrolle und seinem Zaubertränkebuch.

James setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe. „Du arbeitest an einem Samstagabend an einem Aufsatz, McKinnon?" fragte er und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein strubbeliges, schwarzes Haar. „Vorsichtig, zu viel Spaß ist ungesund."

„Lustig," antwortete Adam, „Ich sehe _dich_ gar nicht an irgendwelchen Kronleuchtern hängen."

„Meine Freunde haben mich verlassen," sagte James ihm. „Also geht's dir... du weißt schon... gut? Kein Suizidtrieb mehr?"

Adam schaute ihn an. „Takt ist nicht dein Ding, oder?"

„Leider nicht."

Der andere zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, mir geht's gut. Weißt du, muss mich nur noch dran gewöhnen, dass Zweitklässler auf mich zeigen, wenn sie in den Fluren an mir vorbeigehen."

„Mmmm, auf mich wird auch gezeigt," seufzte James. „Aber aus ganz anderen Gründen. Ein netter, schneller Levicorpus würde dem ein Ende setzen."

„Ja," sagte Adam. „Weil das bei dir so gut gelaufen ist."

„Was soll das bedeuten?"

„Bedeuten? Oh, nichts."

James hob seine Augenbrauen. „Was ist mit _dir_, McKinnon? Ist nicht Marlene Price deine übliche Lernpartnerin? Ich frage mich, wo sie steckt..." Er sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um, als ob er sie suchen würde.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo Marlene ist," antwortete Adam entschieden.

„Tust du nicht?" murmelte James.

„Was?"

„_Was_?"

„Was soll das bedeuten?"

„Bedeuten? Oh, nichts." Die zwei Jungen sahen sich für einen Moment an. „Ich lasse dich mal deinen Aufsatz weitermachen," sagte James schließlich, während er aufstand.

„Viel Glück dabei, deine Freunde zu finden," sagte Adam.

Mit einem Nicken ging James zum Sofa. Kurz danach öffnete sich das Porträtloch und Marlene Price nahm seinen früheren Platz in Beschlag. Sie entschuldigte sich überschwänglich für etwas, aber Adam zeigte keine Spur von Verbitterung. James schüttelte wissend seinen Kopf und zog gerade in Erwägung, ein paar Fünftklässler beim Zauberschnippschnapp um ein paar Galleonen zu bringen, als ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte.

„Hi, Alice."

„Hi, James," entgegnete Alice Griffiths, die ein wenig erschöpft aussah. „Hast du Frank irgendwo gesehen?" Der Quidditch-Kapitän sagte ihr, dass er das nicht hatte. „Scheibenkleister. Tja, trotzdem danke. Vielleicht hat er ein Vertrauensschülertreffen oder so..."

James hätte ihr gesagt, dass für diesen Abend kein Vertrauensschülertreffen geplant war (Remus verpasste fast nie Vertrauensschülertreffen, egal, wie krank er sich fühlte), aber er hatte keine Möglichkeit dazu, da sie direkt wegeilte. Sie verschwand aus dem Porträtloch und es hatte sich noch nicht hinter ihr geschlossen, als Sirius durch es hindurch in den Gemeinschaftsraum schlüpfte.

„Wurde auch Zeit," sagte James, als er hinüber zu seinem Freund ging, „Wo in Gottes Namen warst du?"

„Teetrinken," antwortete Sirius.

„Es ist ein bisschen spät, oder?"

„Mit Onkel A."

„Onkel A.?" wiederholte James. „Das ist blöd." Dann wurde ihm die Ironie der Situation klar. „Ist dir klar, dass du gerade mit einem Lehrer Tee getrunken hast? Du bist jetzt praktisch ein aufmerksamkeitssüchtiger Vertrauensschüler. Ich schätze, sie machen dich nächstes Jahr zum Schulsprecher!"

„Verpiss dich, Potter. Er ist kein _richtiger_ Lehrer, er ist mein Onkel." Sie nahmen in der Nähe einer Ecke Platz, die der runde Raum besaß. „Er ist praktisch mein einzig zurechnungsfähiger Verwandter, weißt du. Ich sollte mich ab und zu vorzeigen."

James grinste, was Sirius als Spott verstand und mit einem Schlag auf den Hinterkopf quittierte.

Sie saßen für eine Weile, unterhielten sich darüber, was ihnen gerade einfiel, bis Peter ankam - von der Küche - und sich zu ihnen setzte. „Wie waren denn die Hauselfen?" fragte Sirius. „Und was hast du uns mitgebracht?"

Peter reichte ihnen ein Tablett mit Nachspeiseresten. „Sie hatten nichts mehr vom Willkommensfest," informierte er Sirius, „Obwohl ich nicht weiß, warum du _elf Tage altes _Essen wollen würdest."

„Das Willkommensfest-Essen ist erlesen, deshalb," antwortete Mr. Padfoot. „Sie bestellen die Hälfte der Sachen extra aus Hogsmeade, wisst ihr."

„Nein, wussten wir nicht," sagte James. „Und es ist ein wenig befremdlich, dass _du_ das weißt."

„Ich passe darauf auf, was ich esse," sagte Sirius empört. „Hasst mich nicht für mein Wissen."

Lily kehrte um halb neun von einem abendlichen Spaziergang mit Mary und Donna zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Weniger entspannend als aufwühlend, war der größte Teil des Ganges doch eine Diskussion zwischen Lily und Donna über den Auror Lathe gewesen.

„Er ist nicht böse!" protestierte Lily. „_Mohnblumenfeld_." fügte sie für die Fette Dame hinzu, die ihr Porträt als Antwort auf das richtige Passwort aufschwang und so den drei Hexen den Eintritt in den Gryffindorturm erlaubte. „Er war intelligent und gelassen. Ich mochte ihn."

„Er war unhöflich," antwortete Donna, „Er hat immer wieder gesagt, dass _ich_..."

„Du verträgst einfach keine Kritik," warf Mary ein, „Es stimmt, Don, weil du normalerweise alles perfekt machst, und wenn irgendjemand es wagt, ein Verbesserungsvorschlag zu machen, trägst du ihm das direkt nach. Deshalb magst du wahrscheinlich Professor Slughorn nicht."

„Ich _kann_ Kritik vertragen," fuhr die andere sie an. „Wie sonst könnte ich es aushalten, mit dir rumzuhängen, Macdonald? Du hackst immer auf mir rum."

„Bitte," spottete Mary, „In den letzten zehn Minuten hast du mir gesagt, dass mein Make-up mich wie eine professionelle Hure aussehen lässt, mein Männergeschmack diese Theorie bestätigt und diese Schuhe für meine Beine unschmeichelhaft sind. _Ich_ hacke immer auf _dir_ rum?"

„Ich sagte, dass dein Make-up dich _aussehen_ lässt wie eine professionelle Hure," sagte Donna. „Nicht, dass du es wirklich _wärst_. Das ist ja wohl kaum fies."

Lily steuerte sie alle in Richtung der Feuerstelle, aber die Zahl der Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum in dem Moment machte verfügbare Sitzmöglichkeiten unmöglich. „Siehst du, Donna," sagte die Rothaarige, „das ist, was ich versucht habe dir gestern zu erklären. Du musst nicht jede einzelne Unterhaltung gewinnen."

„Ich verteidige mich bloß."

„Nein, du verwandelst es in einen Streit. Wie Potter es immer macht, richtig? Er nimmt etwas einfaches wie eine Begrüßung und verwandelt es in einen Wettkampf... indem er dir einen blöden Spitznamen gibt, von dem er _weiß_, dass du nicht in der Lage sein wirst, ihn zu entschlüsseln, aber du kannst nicht nachfragen, weil das bedeutet, dass er gewinnt... weil er es in einen Wettbewerb verwandelt hat."

„Wir reden hier nicht mehr über mich, oder?" fragte Donna.

„Manchmal," wiederholte Lily, „musst du die Dinge gehen lassen."

Donna blickte finster. „Aber Gewinnen ist so... _schön_."

Lily nickte und klopfte ihrer Freundin mitleidig auf die Schulter.

„Hey, Keks," sagte eine neue Stimme und James Potter erschien mit ihr. Er grinste sie fröhlich an, als ob sie beste Freunde wären. „Hattest 'nen guten Tag, ja?"

„Ich werde nicht fragen," sagte Lily kalt. „Sorry, Potter, du verlierst, weil _es mir egal_ ist, was dein blöder Spitzname bedeutet." Sie _versuchte_ wirklich, es auch so zu meinen.

„Bist du dir sicher, Keks?"

„Ja."

„Weil du sagst, dass ich verloren habe, aber es fühlt sich schrecklich nach gewinnen an. Besonders seit du Sirius gefragt hast, dir zu sagen, was es bedeutet."

Lily sah Black mürrisch an. „Du hast gesagt, du würdest es nicht erzählen."

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich darüber nachdenke," antwortete Sirius verteidigend. „Und es ist die Macht der Gewohnheit, James alles zu sagen... es ist einfach irgendwie rausgerutscht. Er hat so fröhlich ausgesehen, als ich es ihm erzählt habe... wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten."

James boxte seinem Freund in die Schulter.

„Ich gehe ins Bett," verkündete Lily, die Tatsache ignorierend, dass es noch nicht neun war. „Gute Nacht, alle."

„Das ist irgendwie unhöflich," beobachtete James.

„Nun, jedes Mal, wenn ich höflich zu dir bin, _bist du_ ein totales Arschloch," erwiderte der Rotschopf. „Ich habe beschlossen, nicht auf die Hoffnung reinzufallen, dass du dieses Mal ein wenig Menschlichkeit zeigen würdest."

Unbeeindruckt nickte Potter weise. „Gute Idee, Keks."

Sirius seufzte und drehte sich zu Peter: „Das kann jetzt noch ewig so weiter gehen - Lust mit mir den Fünftklässlern ein paar Galleonen abzuluchsen?"

„Zauberschnippschnapp?" fragte Peter fröhlicher.

„Natürlich."

„Ihr wisst, wie man bei Zauberschnippschnapp schummelt?" fragte Donna, sichtbar beeindruckt. Sirius nickte.

„Können wir mitmachen?" fragte Mary.

„Wenn ihr denkt, dass ihr euch von dieser spannenden Unterhaltung trennen könnt." Sirius nickte in Richtung der noch immer Zankenden, James und Lily.

„Das schaffen wir."

Die vier gingen, aber weder James noch Lily bemerkten dies. „Oh, bitte," spottete die letztere. „Kannst du nicht einfach... für die kürzeste aller Sekunden so tun, als ob dein unglaublich großes Ego deinem unendlich kleinen Gehirn in deinem Kopf erlaubt, die Theorie zu verstehen, dass die riesigen Ausmaße des Universums sich nicht um _dich_ drehen, im Gegensatz zu deiner schockierend sichtbaren Annahme?"

„Gott, Keks, ich brauche nicht deine Lebensgeschichte! Was sagt man noch gleich über Kürze und Würze?"

„Zitier mir nicht Shakespeare." (Als ob er über Gott gelästert hätte.) „Dir ist nicht erlaubt, mir Shakespeare zu zitieren. _Mir_ gehört Shakespeare... du bist bloß ein posierender Idiot."

„Ich weiß nicht mal, was Shakespeare _ist_. Was ist eigentlich dein Problem?"

„Hauptsächlich? Hauptsächlich bist es eigentlich bloß du, Potter!"

„Die Größe deiner Selbstgerechtigkeit hört nie auf mich zu erstaunen und zu verwirren, Keks."

„Das ABC hört nie auf _dich_ zu erstaunen und zu verwirren."

„Oh, _tut_ mir leid... was hast du wieder bei deinen ZAG's bekommen? Waren es... sieben Os? Warte. Nein. Das war _ich_."

„Bei Merlin, _wirklich_? Ich denke nicht, dass du das schon irgendjemandem erzählt hast... außer alle zehn Minuten, seit du den Bahnsteig betreten hast!"

„Lustig." Er grinste. „Wenigstens habe ich etwas, _mit dem_ ich angeben kann."

Lily atmete stark aus. „Das ist dumm." sagte sie schließlich. „Ich mache das nicht mehr. Ich streite mich nicht mehr mit dir. Ich rede nicht mehr mit dir. Ich ignoriere dich. Es ist für alle das Beste, wenn wir einfach_ nicht mehr miteinander kommunizieren_."

„Passt mir gut, Keks."

Mit einem letzten wütenden Blick drehte sich Lily auf der Stelle um und begann in Richtung ihres Schlafsaales zu laufen. Sie hielt an, bevor sie die Treppe erreichte.

Keks.

Als sie sich jetzt wieder umdrehte um Potter anzusehen, hatte Lily ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. James wusste nicht warum, aber es war ein wenig einschüchternd (irgendwie auch fantastisch). Sie ging zurück zu ihm. „Ingwerkekse," sagte sie. Er blinzelte. „Ingwerkekse... Gewürzkekse... die Nachspeise." Sie zeigte zu ihrem Haar. „Rötlich-braun. _Keks_." Sarkastisch. „_Clever_."

James begann zu grinsen. „Bravo."

„Die Untiefen deines Gehirns zu verstehen ist wirklich leicht," bemerkte Lily, falsch süßlich. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es Essen beinhaltet." Sie drehte sich um, machte sich wieder einmal auf ihren Weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal, und erinnerte sich daran, Donna später zu sagen, dass sie Recht gehabt hatte.

Gewinnen war schön.


	5. Die Gestalt der Dinge, die noch kommen

AN: Sorry, dass ich nicht schon früher das Kapitel hochgeladen haben, hatte es am Sonntag komplett vergessen. Vielen Dank an meine Beta und meine Schwester, die mir wie immer tatkräftig geholfen haben!

Dieses Mal wird Lily etwas ganz Pikantes erfahren... Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

* * *

Kapitel 5 - „Die Gestalt der Dinge, die noch kommen"

Oder

„_Revolution"_

Der Nachthimmel streckte sich aus, ein königliches Porträt aus mit Diamanten besetztem Samt. Über dem Wald sammelten sich ein paar milchige Wolken und ein lauer Wind fegte über das Gelände, jeder Grashalm zitterte, jedes Blatt raschelte. Lily schloss ihre Augen, atmete tief durch und lehnte sich etwas weiter aus dem Fenster. Die Kälte, die Dunkelheit, die Sterne, die Lichtflecken im ruhigen See - sie waren wunderschön. Sie gehörten zu den schönsten Dinge, die sich Lily vorstellen konnte. Sie liebte diese Landschaft, aber das musste aufhören.

„Lily, bist du wach?" kam Marlenes Stimme aus deren Bett und Lily drehte sich um, damit sie ihre Freundin sehen konnte, die durch ihren Bettvorhang spähte. Sie war noch im Halbschlaf. „Das ist die vierte Nacht in Folge."

Es war die dritte, aber Lily widersprach ihr nicht. „Schlaf weiter, Mar."

„Lily..." Aber die Blonde fügte sich, zog die Vorhänge zu und ließ sich auf ihr Kissen fallen, so dass Lily den Aufschlag hören konnte. Sie lächelte schwach.

Die dritte Nacht in Folge.

Die dritte schlaflose, schöne, ermüdende Nacht in Folge.

Die siebte in diesem Monat.

Zwei Wochen zuvor hatte Lily die Ankunft des Oktobers in exakt demselben Fenster des Mädchenschlafsaals beobachtet und in zwei weiteren Wochen würde sie - ohne jeden Zweifel - beobachten, wie er zugunsten des Novembers verblasste. Seufzend stützte Lily ihr Kinn auf ihre Hände, schloss ihre Augen und hoffte auf Schlaf... nur für fünf oder sechs Stunden.

„_Lily_!" rief eine Stimme aus dem Abgrund und Lily drehte ihren Kopf weg. Sie wollte nicht davon weggerufen werden... „_Lily, es ist halb neun!_"

Scheiße.

Lilys Augen flogen auf. Carlotta Meloni stand über ihr, die Hände auf ihre perfekt schmalen Hüften gestemmt, während sie eine Augenbraue hochzog. „Du hast wieder auf der Fensterbank geschlafen, Lily." sagte Carlotta, als Lily auf ihre Füße stolperte.

„Verdammt. Halb neun, hast du gesagt?"

Carlotta nickte.

„Wo sind die anderen?"

„Die sind vor fünfundvierzig Minuten zum Frühstück gegangen. Sie haben mir gesagt, dass ich dich um acht Uhr wecken soll, aber ich war unter der Dusche, und..."

„Nein, schon in Ordnung."

Lily schaute sich im Schlafsaal um und versuchte ihre Schulkleider zu finden. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den rosigen Lippen zeigte Carlotta auf Lilys Koffer. „_Danke_," sagte die Vertrauensschülerin, griff nach ihren Kleidern und ging zum Waschtisch. Sie begann sich zu schminken.

„Weißt du," begann Carlotta und setzte sich auf ein Bett, „ich würde vorsichtig sein, wenn ich du wäre."

„Was meinst du?" fragte Lily, die nur mit einem Ohr zuhörte. Sie bewegte die Mascarabürste eilig über ihre dicken schwarzen Wimpern.

„Na, ich hab mal so ein Buch gelesen, in dem stand, dass, wenn man ohne Grund nicht schlafen kann, dein Unterbewusstsein weiß, dass etwas passieren wird."

Lily sah Carlotta im Spiegel an. „Etwas Schlechtes?"

„Vielleicht," sagte die Brünette. „Etwas Großes, das ist sicher."

„Oh. Naja, vielleicht hat es gar nichts damit zu tun... ich meine, die Schule war in letzter Zeit wirklich stressig und alles."

„Richtig." Carlotta nickte und fuhr mit einer Hand durch ihr glattes, dunkles Haar. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht so was ist." Sie war still für eine Weile.

Lily biss sich auf die Lippe. „Was ist mir dir, Carlotta? Kannst du auch manchmal nicht schlafen?"

„Oh, nein, mir geht es gut." Aber Carlottas Stimme schien höher als normalerweise. „Nichts ernstes, wenn man bedenkt,... du weißt schon, was im September passiert ist."

In dem Wissen, dass sie spät dran war, aber auch in dem Wissen, dass sie gegenüber dem Mädchen, das sie heute morgen geweckt hatte, eine Art Verpflichtung hatte, fragte Lily nach: „Was ist los, Carlotta? Ist was mit der Schule nicht in Ordnung?"

„Nein, nein... es ist bloß... dumm. Ärger mit Jungs, weißt du."

„Ärger mit einem Jungen? Du? Carlotta... Liebes... welcher Junge hat _dich_ jemals abgewiesen?"

Die Brünette lachte (selbst _das_ war perfekt). „Ich hab in den Sommerferien ein wenig Zeit mit diesem Kerl verbracht," begann sie, absolut begeistert. „Er ist... süß und fantastisch, aber... ich bin nicht sein Typ."

„Ist er schwul?"

„_Nein_."

„Dann bist du sein Typ, Carlotta."

„Also denkst du, ich sollte... es weiter verfolgen?"

„Wenn du ihn magst und du denkst, dass er dich auch mögen könnte, warum nicht?"

Carlotta strahlte. „Danke, Lily. Ich kann mit Shelley nicht über so was sprechen... sie versteht nicht, wie man auf einen Typ stehen kann, der nicht James Potter ist."

„Diese Besessenheit hat sich nicht gelegt?" seufzte Lily. Carlotta schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich seh' dich im Unterricht, Lily."

„Richtig. Bis dann."

„Und... Lily... Ich bin sicher, es wird nichts Schlimmes passieren."

Sie schwebte aus dem Raum und Lily sah ihr hinterher. Wieder alleine schaute die Rothaarige in den Spiegel und starrte auf ihr verschlafenes Spiegelbild. Carlotta hatte viele seltsame Einfälle und diese Sache über „nicht schlafen können" war wahrscheinlich nur einer davon. Das war wahrscheinlich nur... Acht Uhr vierunddreißig.

„Scheiße," fluchte Lily und tuschte schnell die Wimpern ihres anderen Auges. Wenn sie sich nicht beeilte, würde _definitiv_ etwas Schlechtes passieren, das war kein Geheimnis...

(_Etwas_)

„Sie sind zu spät," sagte McGonagall, als Lily in eine Bank rutschte.

„Nur ein wenig," flehte die Gryffindor. McGonagall warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu, aber sagte nichts mehr dazu.

„Wie ich vor der Unterbrechung sagte," fuhr die ältere Hexe fort, „sind non-verbale Verwandlungen besonders schwierig. Wie auch immer, während es _leichter_ ist, die Worte zu verbalisieren, gibt es weniger Möglichkeiten für Fehler, wenn man einen non-verbalen Spruch benutzt. Deshalb kann der Versuch von menschlichen Verwandlungen mit nonverbalen Sprüchen schwieriger sein, aber es wird nicht gefährlicher sein. Deswegen habe ich entschieden, dass ihr diese Woche mit einführenden Übungen zur menschlichen Verwandlung beginnt und dann mit nonverbalen menschlichen Verwandlungen nächsten Mittwoch weitermacht. Ich _weiß_, dass die meisten von euch es vorziehen, sich auf die Hilfe der ausgesprochenen Zauber zu verlassen, aber für Sechstklässler ist es nicht länger akzeptabel, wenn dies Ihre einzige Art zu zaubern ist. Alle Lehrer werden ungesagte Zauber in ihren Unterricht einfügen, wenn möglich..." Hier stöhnte der Großteil der Klasse, „und es _wird_ in ihren UTZ Prüfungen nächstes Jahr erscheinen. Hefte raus..."

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und schwang ihn - ein Stück Kreide erschien und begann an die Tafel zu kritzeln. Lily nahm ihr Heft raus und drehte sich zu Mary, mit der sie sich einen Tisch teilte.

„Großartig - ich bin grottenschlecht im ungesagten Zaubern und jetzt werden wir sie in _allen_ Fächern machen."

„Hm..." Aber Mary schien nicht zuzuhören. „Lily, wer ist dieser Typ, der in letzter Zeit so viel mit Adam McKinnon rumhängt?"

Lily schaute in die Richtung, in die Mary ihre Aufmerksamkeit gerichtet hatte und bemerkte den dünnen, großäugigen Hufflepuff, auf den sie Wochen zuvor vor Lathes Büro gestoßen war. „Ich weiß nicht, wie er heißt," gab Lily zu. „Aber ich denke, er ist der Typ, der Adam entdeckt hat, als der vom Turm springen wollte. Ich habe bloß zwei oder dreimal mit ihm gesprochen. Warum fragst du?" Als Mary nicht direkt antwortete, fügte Lily hinzu: „Er ist nicht genau dein Typ, oder?"

„Nein. Oh, Gott, nein." Mary zuckte zusammen. „Das ist es nicht... aber er hat mich so komisch angeschaut, als ich heute Morgen ins Klassenzimmer gekommen bin."

„Ruhe bitte," rief McGonagall verärgert und jeder plaudernde Schüler im Raum verstummte. „Danke."

Als die Glocke zum Unterrichtsende läutete, stand Lily mit den anderen auf und kämpfte sich - mit den anderen - Richtung Tür. Der Flur war wie erwartet überfüllt, aber Lily war nicht in Eile: Sie hatte eine Freistunde und plante diese schlafend im Gemeinschaftsraum zu verbringen. Sie gähnte laut und wartete darauf, dass sich das Gewimmel auflöste. Sie hatte gerade den sechsten Stock erreicht, als sie eine große Gruppe von Schülern entdeckte, die sich um das Notizbrett drängten.

„Sind die Quidditch-Testspiele endlich angekündigt worden?", fragte sich Donna, die neben Lily ging, laut. Mary war zu einem Ravenclaw-Typ verschwunden, mit dem sie sich traf und Marlene war nicht aufzufinden. „Potter hat uns seit einer Woche ohne Sucher trainieren lassen. Komm, lass uns kurz schauen."

Die zwei Mädchen drängten sich zum Notizbrett.

„Jemand muss die runterholen!" sagte ein junges Mädchen in gedämpftem Ton. „Wenn Dumbledore das sieht..."

„Unsinn, Dumbledore muss schon davon wissen," antwortete ein älterer Junge. „Nichts passiert, ohne dass Dumbledore davon weiß..."

„Sei nicht naiv, Bertie," fuhr ihn jemand anderes an. „Wir müssen sie runterholen!"

„Ich weiß sowieso nicht, was so schlimm daran ist. Es ist bloß jemandes Meinung, das ist alles."

„Halt die Klappe, Kelly. Nimm sie runter, Bertie. Du bist Vertrauensschüler!"

„_Was_ runter nehmen?" fragte Lily laut, aber ihre Frage wurde beantwortet, als sie das Notizbrett erreichte. Ein dutzend Blätter Pergament waren an der Wand aufgehängt, die komplette Oberfläche bedeckend, mit fetten schwarzen Buchstaben bedruckt:

**DER ****DUNKLE LORD ERHEBT SICH**

Lily stockte das Herz. Dann atmete sie tief durch und riss eines der Blätter herunter. Sie riss noch eins und noch eins und hatte alle mit Donnas Hilfe in ein paar Sekunden unten. Sich zu den anderen drehend sagte Lily kalt: „Wenn ihr _andere_ von diesen sieht, meldet es _direkt_ einem Lehrer, ist das klar?"

Jeder war still. Schließlich räusperte sich ein Fünftklässler-Vertrauensschüler namens Bertram Aubrey und sagte: „Lily, machst du Witze?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Hast du nicht gesehen...?"

„_Was_ gesehen?" fragte Lily ungeduldig.

„Die... die Schilder." Er zeigte zum Ende des Flurs. Die Wand senkrecht zu dem Flur, in dem sie jetzt standen, war von Boden bis Decke mit den Plakaten bedeckt. Der dunkle Lord erhebt sich.

„Sie sind auch in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum," meldete sich ein Zweitklässle r.

„Warum haben die Lehrer sie nicht gesehen?" fragte Lily.

„Sie waren heute Morgen nicht hier," sagte jemand ihnen. „Ich habe sie erst nach der ersten Stunde bemerkt."

„Ich auch."

„Ja, das habe ich auch."

„Jemand sollte den Lehrern Bescheid sagen," sagte Donna.

„Sie werden im Unterricht sein," sagte Bertram. „Es wird jeden Moment klingeln."

„Denkst du nicht, dass sie denken _könnten_, dass das es wert ist, ein wenig Unterricht zu verpassen?" fragte Lily trocken. Bertram wurde rot. „Also gut, alle - geht zum Unterricht. Wir haben jetzt eine Freistunde, wir werden den Lehrern Bescheid sagen."

Die Menge zerstreute sich langsam. Lily drehte sich zu Donna. „Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich und du wirst sie nicht mögen, aber wenn es dich beruhigt, ich werde bei meiner Aufgabe auch nicht mehr Spaß haben als du."

Donna runzelte die Stirn. „Ich mag den Klang davon wirklich _gar_ nicht."

_Klopf, klopf._

Donnas Faust klopfte hastig an der Bürotür und einen Moment später rief eine erschöpfte Stimme von innen. „Ja?"

Sie öffnete die Tür und schritt hinein. Jack Lathe saß an seinem Schreibtisch mit einer Hand in seinem Haar und mit der anderen durch einen großen Stapel Papier blätternd.

„Kann ich dir helfen?" fragte er ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen.

„Da ist etwas... äh... etwas, das in der Schule passiert, von dem ich dachte, dass Sie davon wissen sollten."

„Hat es irgendwas mit der Untersuchung zu Miss Meloni, Mr. McKinnon und...?"

„Nein."

„Warum sollte ich dann davon wissen?" fragte er, schaute auf und hob seine Augenbrauen. Donna zog ein gefaltetes Papier aus ihrer Tasche, faltete es auseinander und legte es auf den Tisch. Die fünf schwarzen Worte starrten auf Lathe und er auf sie. Dann sah er Donna in die Augen und fragte sehr, sehr ernst: „Wo?"

„Überall."

Lathe kam auf seine Füße, schnappte sich einen Umhang und warf ihn sich um die Schultern. „Hat jemand Dumbledore Bescheid gegeben? Der Lehrerschaft?"

„Jemand... jemand ist gerade dabei, es Dumbledore zu sagen."

_(Lass mich nicht im Stich)_

Es war der stillste Gang, den James je gemacht hatte, dieser Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Lilys Schritte waren energisch, ohne Zweifel zu dem zweifachen Zweck, einmal schnell das Büro des Schulleiters zu erreichen und einfach ihrem Begleiter voraus zu sein. Die Stille zwischen ihnen war zu zähflüssig und ungemütlich um überhaupt peinlich zu sein. Es war einfach _still_. Sie erreichten die Statue des Greifs, von welchem beide Schüler wussten, dass er der Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro war.

„Also dann," forderte ihn Lily nach einem Moment auf. „Wirst du... du weißt schon...?"

„Oh, richtig." James überlegte kurz. „Pfefferminz-Kröten." sagte er schließlich. Sie warteten. Der Greif blieb unverändert.

Lilys Hände fanden ihren Weg zu ihren Hüften. „Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, dass du reinkommen kannst."

„Das war das Passwort von letzter Woche!" antwortete James verteidigend. „Und fahr mich nicht an. Du warst diejenige, die mich aus einem vollkommen guten Schachspiel gezerrt hat..."

„Remus war dabei, dich zu besiegen und das hier ist wichtiger. Außerdem hast du mich _angelogen_..."

„Ich hab dich nicht angelogen, Keks. Du hast gefragt, ob ich wüsste, wie man in Dumbledores Büro kommt - was ich tue - und ob ich das Passwort wüsste - was ich _gedacht_ habe."

Lily schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Gut. Gut, geh du zurück zu deinem kostbaren Schachspiel und ich versuche Professor McGonagall zu finden."

James verschränkte seine Arme. „Du gibst so schnell auf? Jämmerlich."

„Was?"

„Also weiß ich das Passwort nicht! Na und?"

„Also können wir nicht rein."

James legte seinen Kopf schief. „Oh, du Ungläubige." Er drehte sich zum Greif. „Gummischnecken." Nichts passierte. „Lakritzzauberstäbe. Bonbons. Schokoladenkessel... _Vanille_kessel. Äh..."

„Im Ernst, Potter? Das ist dein Plan?"

„Hör auf zu nörgeln und hilf."

Lily runzelte die Stirn. „Eismäuse," sagte sie. Nichts passierte. „Das ist blöd. Ich gehe McGonagall holen."

„Nachdem du so sehr versucht hast, das Passwort zu erraten?" fragte James sarkastisch. „Kakerlakenschwarm? Wirklich, Keks, _versuch_ es doch mal."

„Na gut. Zuckerpflaumenfeen."

„Nicht schlecht. Karamellquaffeln."

„Zahnweiß-Pfefferminzlakritze."

„Igitt. Säurepops."

„Dunkle Schokodrachen."

„Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung."

„Zuckerfederhalter."

„Karamellfliegen."

Der Greif knarrte. Langsam begann er sich zu drehen, sich zu öffnen um eine Treppe zum Vorschein zu bringen. James verbeugte sich. „Glückwunsch, Keks."

Lily lächelte. Dann fing sie sich. „ Hör auf damit," befahl sie. Er hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Mit was aufhören?"

„Mit Nett sein."

„Du willst, dass ich fies bin?"

„Ich will, dass du beständig bist."

„Wann bin ich fies?"

„Ich werde mich nicht dazu herablassen, das zu beantworten."

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gut. Was auch immer." Und einfach so, war der launische James wieder da. „Bis später, Keks." Mit den Händen in den Taschen begann er zu gehen.

„Kommst du - kommst du nicht mit zu Dumbledore?" rief Lily ihm nach.

Er hielt an und schaute unberührt zu ihr zurück. „Was interessiert es mich, ob irgendein Slytherin Idiot Voldemort-Propaganda aufhängt? Worte können nicht verletzen, oder?" Auf seinem Gesicht war eine Spur seines schiefen Grinsens zu sehen, als er begann davonzugehen.

„Ich dachte, es hieß, ,für die richtige Sache einstehen'," forderte ihn Lily heraus. James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Du hast es vertauscht... es heißt ‚wissen, wann es sich zu kämpfen lohnt'."

„Ich schätze, wir werden wohl nie in den selben Kämpfen enden, du und ich," sagte Lily.

„Ich schätze nicht."

_(Ein Tag im Leben)_

„Hast du gut geschlafen, Lily-Blume?"

Das kam von Luke, als das Paar am Freitagabend in der Bücherei saß. Lily sah zu ihrem Freund hoch, sich auf die Lippe beißend. „Warum fragst du?"

„Marlene hat gesagt, dass du sehr oft lange wach bist," antwortete er und nahm ihre Hand.

„Oh. Oh, richtig. Nein, ja, ich leide halt im Moment unter ein wenig Schlaflosigkeit, das ist alles."

„Ist irgendwas los?"

Lily erkannte, dass Luke reden wollte, also hatte sie keine Möglichkeit ihren Verwandlungsaufsatz jetzt fertig zu schreiben. Sie schob ihre Bücher zur Seite und ließ ihr Kinn auf ihrer Hand ruhen, ihr Ellbogen auf dem Tisch aufgestützt, den das Pärchen sich teilte. „Ich schätze, es ist der Schulstress. Und diese Plakate, die überall in der Schule erscheinen... das jagt einem ein wenig Angst ein, weißt du?"

„Oh, das sollte dir keine Sorgen machen," sagte Luke. „Wirklich, Blume, es ist Unsinn, wodrauf ein paar übereifrige, altmodische Typen kommen können." Erkennend, dass das Problem von so wenig Bedeutung war, kehrte Luke wieder zu seinen Hausaufgaben zurück. Lily war weniger zufrieden.

„Luke," begann sie langsam. „Die Todesser Bewegung ist mehr als ein paar ,übereifrige, altmodische Typen', die rumrennen und Plakate an Anschlagtafeln kleben... du weißt das, oder?"

„Hmmm... kaum. Sag mal, weißt du, welche drei Zaubertränke dazu benutzt werden können um die Symptome von Drachenpocken zu lindern?"

„Luke," beharrte seine Freundin ernst. „Dieser Voldemort... er meint es ernst. Er hat genug Unterstützung, dass er eine ernsthafte Gefahr für..."

„Lily, seine Unterstützer sind eine Horde von reichen, alten Zauberern und ein paar heißblütigen Jugendlichen. Du hast nichts, worum du dir Gedanken machen musst."

„Ich habe _sehr_ wohl etwas, über das ich mir Sorgen machen muss." protestierte Lily. „Luke, diese Leute haben ernsthafte Unterstützung. Hast du gewusst, dass bevor das wirkliche Töten angefangen hat, zweiundvierzig Prozent der magischen Bevölkerung gesagt hat, dass sie dachten, dass Voldemort die richtige Idee hat?"

„Das ist bloß eine Statistik, Blume," sagte Luke. „Wirklich, du musst verstehen, dass viele Zauberer denken, dass unsere Welt besser wäre, wenn jeder gleich wäre und du kannst ihnen nicht ganz die _Schuld_ _geben_..."

„Gleich" antwortete Lily kalt. „Reinblütig, meinst du? Niemand ist gleich, Luke. Das ist das Leben. Was wollt ihr machen - all die Muggelstämmigen töten?"

„Nein, Lily, natürlich nicht! Nein!"

„Ruhe in der Bibliothek!" fuhr die Bibliothekarin, Mrs. Sevoy, sie an, einen Schritt in ihre Richtung nehmend. Sie senkten ihre Stimmen und Luke fuhr fort:

„Offensichtlich ist es unmöglich, jeden gleich zu machen," flüsterte er. „Aber alles wäre so viel einfacher, wenn es einen Weg gäbe..." Lily öffnete ihren Mund, um zu protestieren, aber er fuhr fort: „...wenn es einen Weg gäbe, jeden reinblütig zu machen... oder so, dass keine Muggel die magische Veranlagung erben könnte und es gäbe keinen Krieg mehr in unserer Welt. Du musst sehen, wie verlockend das für manche Menschen ist, Blume."

Lily brauchte einen Moment um ihre Stimme zu finden. „Luke," sagte sie, langsam, weil sie seit einer langen Zeit nicht mehr so viel Wut in sich gespürt hatte. „Wenn keine Muggel, wie du es genannt hast, die magische Veranlagung erben könnten, würde _ich_ jetzt nicht hier sitzen."

„Nun, es ist alles hypothetisch gesprochen, also was spielt es für eine Rolle? Du _sitzt_ jetzt hier... das ist das Wichtige." Er lächelte sie wohlwollend an.

„Es ist _nicht_ alles hypothetisch - tut mir leid, Mrs. Sevoy - es ist _nicht_ alles hypothetisch, siehst du es nicht? Es wird in der Praxis ausgeübt... Voldemort, die Todesser... das ist die Erscheinungsform dieser Idee. Und du kannst nicht alle gleich machen... Menschen werden immer unterschiedliche... Intelligenz, Begabung, Meinungen haben. Das ist, was Mensch sein ist... Schattierungen, Fehler..."

„Aber Lily" sagte Luke, als ob er mit einem kleinen Kind spräche, „wir sind nicht bloß Menschen. Wir sind magisch. Wir sind Hexen und Zauberer... das ist etwas anderes als bloß _menschlich_."

„Wir sind trotzdem fehlerhaft," sagte Lily, ihr Ton jetzt vollkommen steinern. Sie stand vom Tisch auf.

„Wohin gehst du, Lily-Blume?" fragte der Ravenclaw, ehrlich verwirrt.

„Ich... ich habe plötzlich ganz viel Hunger. Ich gehe zum Abendessen."

„Es ist noch nicht mal halb sechs!"

Aber Lily schob ihre Schulutensilien in ihre Schultasche und eilte aus der Bibliothek. Sie ging zügig durch den Korridor, noch nicht ganz sicher, wohin sie wollte. Wie konnte jemand so blöd sein? Wie konnte jemand die Welt vollkommen falsch verstehen? Wie konnte er wirklich glauben, dass Magie die Fehler unserer Art aufgelöst hatte? Wie konnte man so blind für alles sein?

Sie war beinahe am Joggen, als sie den dritten Stock erreichte und dort entdeckte sei eine große Gruppe von Viertklässlern, laut redend. Die Vertrauensschülerin wurde langsamer in dem Versuch, ihre Fassung wiederzuerlangen und als sie an der Gruppe vorbeiging, hörte sie einen Namen.

„Lily!" Ein Junge mit lockigem Haar, welchen Lily als Alice Griffiths jüngeren Bruder erkannte, rannte zu ihr. „Lily, da sind mehr..."

Er zeigte zum schwarzen Brett, welches von den Viertklässlern verdeckt gewesen war. Mit demselben weißen Pergament und derselben schwarzen Tinte was eine neue Nachricht geschrieben:

**DER DUNKLE LORD KOMMT NACH HOGWARTS.**

Als Lily McGonagall fünf Minuten später im Erdgeschoss fand, wusste die Lehrerin bereits Bescheid. „Sie sind überall im Schloss," seufzte die Lehrerin müde. „Wir nehmen sie runter. Wenn irgendjemand in Panik ausbricht, versuchen Sie sie zu beruhigen oder schicken Sie sie zu Heiler Holloway für einen Trank. Es tut mir sehr leid, Lily, aber ich muss jetzt gehen..."

McGonagall schlüpfte an ihr vorbei, die marmorne Treppe hinauf. Lily hatte sie nie so bleich gesehen.

Nun alleine mit einer Gruppe von anderen Schülern, sah sich die Rothaarige nach einem ihrer Freunde um. Sie machte Alice Griffiths und Frank Longbottom in der Nähe der Großen Halle ausfindig und bahnte sich ihren Weg zu ihnen.

„Frank und ich haben sie zuerst bemerkt," erklärte Alice. „Wir kamen gerade von der Krankenstation - Frank hatte Kopfschmerzen - und haben sie auf der ganzen Wand draußen gesehen. Wir sind die, die McGonagall geholt haben..."

„Wie konnten sie einfach mitten am Tag überall im Schloss auftauchen?" fragte sich Lily. Alice war still und Frank schüttelte den Kopf. Seufzend folgte Lily dem Paar in die Große Halle. Sie wusste bereits, dass der Schlaf diese Nacht nicht kommen würde.

_(Es wird nicht lange sein)_

**BALD, BLUTREINHEIT**

„Nun, du musst zugeben," bemerkte James, während er die neuste Botschaft las, die Montags beim Mittagessen erschienen war, „das hier ist nicht so bedrohlich wie die anderen."

Lily schaute über ihre Schulter zu James, der lässig an der Wand lehnte und sie zerknüllte das Pergament, das sie vorher gesichert hatte. Die Lehrerschaft war bereits dabei, all die anderen mit Magie zu entfernen.

„Tatsächlich," fuhr er fort, als sie begann, den Korridor hinunterzulaufen und er folgte ihr kurz dahinter, „wenn du es komplett aus dem Kontext nimmst, könnte es ein netter kleiner Verweis auf das Heilen von Krankheiten sein oder so was...Bald wird unser Blut krankheitserregerfrei sein..."

„Was willst du, Potter?" fragte Lily mit einem Seufzen.

„Hauptsächlich geniesse ich es gerade dich zu ärgern," gab er zu. Lily sagte nichts. „Sag mal Keks, was ist eigentlich los mit dir?"

Lily blieb stehen. Sie glättete das Pergament und las vor: „Bald, Blutreinheit. Merlin, Potter, was _denkst_ du, was los mit mir ist?"

„Das meine ich nicht... du siehst aus, als ob du seit einem Jahr nicht mehr geschlafen hast."

„Hast du etwa auch mit Marlene geredet? Ich wünschte, sie würde aufhören, jedem, den sie sieht, zu erzählen..."

„Marlene hat kein Wort zu mir gesagt. Du siehst bloß aus wie Scheiße, das ist alles."

„Das ist nett."

„Ich sag bloß."

Sie bogen um die Ecke, auf deren anderen Seite Professor McGonagall und Jack Lathe - der Auror - in ein leises Gespräch vertieft waren. Lily erblickte sie, bevor sie eine Möglichkeit hatten, sie selbst zu sehen und die junge Hexe machte direkt kehrt, James mit sich ziehend.

„Gott, Evans, du wirst mich nicht einmal zuerst zum Essen einladen?"

„Schhhh!" zischte Lily, um die Ecke schielend.

„Was machst du?" flüsterte James.

„Lauschen."

„Mmmm, elegant."

„Schhhh!"

Lily bewegte sich ein Stück näher zur Ecke. „Minerva, ich verstehe deine Position," sagte Lathe. „Aber ich denke wirklich nicht, dass das hier in den Bereich meiner Untersuchung fällt. Diese Botschaften sind Kinderspiele... krank und verzerrt... ja, aber ich bin fast sicher, dass sie nicht zu meiner Untersuchung gehören."

„Fast, Mr. Lathe," sagte McGonagall.

„Ich _kann_ _nicht_. Ich habe nicht mal eine Spur in der ersten Untersuchung..."

„Könnte das nicht eine Spur sein?"

„_Nein_."

„Mr. Lathe..."

„Hören Sie zu, Professor McGonagall, wenn ich denke, dass ich irgendwie die Zeit finden kann, mir die Sache anzuschauen, während ich..."

„Danke sehr."

Das Klackern von McGonagalls Schuhen auf dem Steinboden war zu hören, leiser und leiser werdend. Lily spähte um die Ecke, gerade rechtzeitig um Lathe in ihre Richtung gehen zu sehen. Sie federte zurück um die Ecke, aber Lathe ging weiter an ihnen vorbei, ohne ihnen Beachtung zu schenken.

James sah sie an. „Normalerweise, Keks, wenn man Leute belauscht, versucht man Informationen zu bekommen, die nicht komplett langweilig und nutzlos sind."

„Ist das der Grund, warum alles, was du sagst, langweilig und nutzlos ist?" fragte Lily süß. „Um Lauscher zu vertreiben?"

Sicher, dass weder McGonagall noch Lathe in der Nähe waren, begann Lily wieder den Korridor hinunterzulaufen. James folgte.

„Weißt du, was ich seltsam finde?" grübelte er, mit den Händen in den Taschen und einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck von beiläufigem Interesse auf seinem Gesicht. „ Die Tatsache, dass diese Botschaften mitten am Tag erscheinen, zu vollkommen zufälligen Uhrzeiten und trotzdem ist niemand gesehen worden, der sie aufhängt. Tatsächlich sieht man nicht mal, wie sie erscheinen."

Lily war still, also fuhr er in demselben, fast apathischen Ton fort: „Es lässt mich vermuten, dass die in der Nacht aufgehängt werden, weißt du? Ja, wer auch immer das macht, schleicht mitten in der Nacht rum - der Lehrerschaft und den Ministeriumspatrouillen ausweichend, weil deren Runden so komplex sind, wie Schniefelus' Haarpflege - und lässt sie dann verschwinden... zeitgesteuert, so dass sie in dem genauen Moment wieder erscheinen, wenn er oder sie es will." James warf einen Blick aus seinen Augenwinkeln zu Lily, wissend, dass er jetzt ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

„Du hast dir darüber Gedanken gemacht," warf sie ihm vor. „Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, dass dir ein paar blöde Propagandaplakate egal wären."

„Sind sie auch." sagte er direkt. „Ganz und gar. Natürlich, jemand, dem sie nicht ganz so egal wären, müsste sich wahrscheinlich nachts ein wenig umschauen."

„Diese Person," antwortete Lily, stehen bleibend und sich zu Potter umdrehend, sodass sie sich gegenüber standen, „müsste umfassendes Wissen vom Schloss und der anscheinend weniger komplexen Patrouillenroutine haben, damit sie nicht erwischt werden."

„Er oder sie müsste das in der Tat," stimmte James zu.

„Ich frage mich, wo man eine solche Person finden könnte... ich meine eine Person mit Motivation und Fachkenntnis."

„Das ist sicherlich eine Seltenheit."

„Aber keine Unmöglichkeit."

„Nein, keine Unmöglichkeit."

Sie standen in vorläufigen Waffenstillstand. Schließlich fuhr Lily fort: „Andererseits finde ich, dass wenn jemand tatsächlich die Fachkenntnis besitzt, die Motivation relativ leicht zu... erwecken ist..."

„Ich bin anderer Ansicht. Ich denke, wenn jemand Motivation hätte, wäre alles, was sie zu tun hätten, jemanden mit der Fachkenntnis um eine kleine Unterweisung zu bitten."

„Und _kennt_ dieser jemand mit der Motivation irgendjemanden, der diese Fachkenntnis besitzt und gewillt ist, diese zu teilen?"

James lächelte irgendwie halb, schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. „Es sieht nicht so aus."

Lily nickte. „Das habe ich erwartet."

„Wirklich?"

„Mhm. Solche Leute neigen dazu, in anderen Kämpfen zu enden."

(Hallo, auf Wiedersehen)

Lily nahm am Dienstag auf ihrem Stuhl in Zaubertränke Platz, unvorbereitet für irgendwas Dramatisches, das sich im Kurs ereignen könnte. Sie war deshalb einigermaßen überrascht, als es nicht Mary MacDonald war, die die andere Hälfte des Tisches belegte, sondern Severus Snape. Lily schaute auf und sah Mary, die versuchte sich davonzustehlen.

„_Mary_."

„Lily," sagte die Brünette, sich langsam umdrehend, „ich denke, es wäre gut für dich und deinen... Freund..." Sie schaffte es kaum, das Wort auszusprechen, „euch mal auszureden, ob im positiven oder im negativen Sinne."

Lily runzelte die Stirn. „Wie viel hat er dir bezahlt, damit du deinen Platz aufgibst?"

„_Lily_, ich würde..."

„Mary."

„Fünf-Galleonen-hass-mich-nicht-ich-brauche-wirklich-neue-Schuhe." Hoffnungsvoll lächelnd eilte Mary davon um einen neuen Platz zu finden und Lily sah ihrem neuen Tischpartner nicht in die Augen. Sie begann ihre Zaubertränke-Utensilien auszupacken, ihr Gesichtsausdruck mürrisch.

„Lily, du musst mit mir reden."

„Naja, es ist schmeichelhaft zu wissen, dass ich zehn Galleonen wert bin."

„Also, das ist es - du wirst mir einfach... nie verzeihen?"

„Ich habe dir verziehen. Dir wurde verziehen. Nächstes Thema."

„So bist du nicht."

„Tja, ich höre, dass Schlammblüter machmal regelrecht unberechenbar sind, Sev."

„Sag das nicht. Du hörst dich an... wie einer von denen."

Lily schaute ihn an. „Einer von _welchen_? Was bedeutet das überhaupt?"

„Ich weiß nicht... nur... das hat sich angehört, wie etwas, was einer von den... den Rumtreibern sagen würde." Lily bemerkte, wie ihr früherer Freund einen unfreundlichen Blick zu den vier Rumtreibern warf, die auf der anderen Seite des Raumes saßen. Die Gryffindorhexe verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Das ist Unsinn," beharrte sie. Snape sagte nichts und durch Professor Slughorns Ankunft begann der Unterricht, für einige Zeit ohne Bedarf oder Möglichkeiten für Konversation.

Irgendwann endete der Vortrag und der Zaubertränkelehrer gab der Klasse Anweisungen für den Aufpäppeltrank, an dem sie arbeiten sollten.

„Hör zu, Lily," sagte Snape, als sie begann ihre Zutaten zu ordnen (_Es fühlte sich an, wie in den alten Zeiten, so mit ihm zu sitzen_.). „Ich mache mir bloß Sorgen um dich, das ist alles."

„Es ist praktisch, dass du dir an dem Tag Sorgen um mich machst, an dem Mulciber mit einer Erkältung auf der Krankenstation ist."

„Das ist es nicht," fuhr Severus sie an. „Es sind die Plakate, die hier in der Schule umgehen... du solltest auf dich aufpassen, wenn solche Dinge passieren. Sei... einfach vorsichtig." Lily war für einige Zeit still.

„Weißt du irgendwas über diese Plakate?" fragte sie schließlich. „Ich meine, hast du eine Idee, wer dafür verantwortlich ist?"

„Du scheinst zu denken, dass ich das tue," bemerkte der andere, irgendwie verärgert.

„Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn ein Mitglied deines Hauses dafür verantwortlich wäre, das ist alles," antwortete Lily. „Und, _weißt_ du irgendwas?"

Severus Gesichtsausdruck war sehr verbittert. „Wir sind keine Freunde, Lily. Das sagst du die ganze Zeit. Und trotzdem, jetzt, da du was willst, redest du mit mir. Stimmt das?"

„Mir war nicht klar, dass moralisch richtiges Verhalten von unserer Freundschaft abhängt," antwortete die Gryffindor. „Vergiss es einfach, Severus. Es hat keinen Sinn, darüber zu streiten."

Professor Slughorn kam langsam auf sie zu, sein gealtertes Gesicht beinahe glühend vor Erwartung, als er in die Kessel spähte. „Exzellent, exzellent," murmelte er stolz. „Es ist so gut, Sie zwei wieder zusammen zu sehen. Das _Dreamteam_ endlich wiedervereint. Macht weiter so!" Lächelnd bewegte er sich auf den nächsten Tisch zu („_Wirklich, Mr. Cattermole, Sie _müssen_ lernen, ihre Zutaten in einem besseren Rhythmus hineinzugeben!_").

Währenddessen nahm Lily einen Behälter mit bröckeligen grünen Blättern und begann eine kleine Menge davon in ihren Kessel zu geben.

„Du gibst die Mondwurzel zu früh dazu," informierte Severus sie.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist egal, ob du es für zehn Minuten köcheln lässt oder die Mondwurzel direkt dazu gibst," sagte sie. „Zumindest beim Aufpäppeltrank."

„Die anderen Zutaten werden nicht richtig kochen," argumentierte der Slytherin.

„Doch, werden sie. Ich hab es ausprobiert."

Er schaute sie überrascht an. „Du hast schon mal den Aufpäppeltrank gemacht?"

Sie nickte: „Mehrere Male. Es ist nützlich. Wenn die kalte Jahreszeit ansteht, musst du nicht dauernd in die Krankenstation rennen."

Severus nickte ebenfalls. Er war ruhig für den Rest der Stunde und obwohl Lily bemerkte, dass er versuchte ihren Blick zu fangen, als die Pausenglocke rang und sie ihre Zutaten aufraffte, startete die Gryffindor keinen weiteren Versuch, mit ihm zu sprechen.

(Verhalte dich natürlich)

„Und noch einmal, wenn jemand glaubt, dass er Informationen zu diesen schrecklichen, schrecklichen Botschaften hat," krächzte Professor Babble, die Hexe mittleren Alters, die alte Runen unterrichtete, „Ich hoffe, dass sie sich melden."

Die neuste Drohung war am Dienstagnachmittag erschienen.

**VERGELTUNG ERWARTET SCHLAMMBLÜTER UND BLUTSVERRÄTER.**

Die Glocke rang, das Ende der Stunde anzeigend und Lily und Donna begannen ihre Bücher und Notizen einzusammeln. „Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass jemand in _diesem_ Kurs irgendwelche Informationen über die Botschaften hat?" spottete Donna, sich ihre Büchertasche über die Schulter werfend. „Neben uns sind da bloß prüde Ravenclaws und ein paar untergehende Hufflepuffs. Und Lupin, natürlich."

Lily lächelte schwach. „Ich wünschte, dass jemand doch _etwas_ wüsste. Ich weiß, dass es blöd ist, aber ich kann kaum aufhören, mir über die ganze Sache Sorgen zu machen."

„Du hast Recht," stimmte Donna zu, „Es _ist_ blöd." Sie begannen, die Treppe hinunter zu gehen. „Tja, warum fragst du nicht Snape danach? _Er_ könnte etwas wissen."

„Glaub es oder nicht, ich habe ihn irgendwie gefragt. Er hat das Thema aufgebracht," fügte sie hastig hinzu, „Aber ich habe eine nicht so subtile Andeutung gemacht, dass ich denke, dass er vielleicht was weiß."

„Was hat er gesagt?"

„Dass ich ihn benutze." antwortete die Vertrauensschülerin.

Donna verdrehte die Augen. „Als ob _ihn_ das kümmert."

„Im Moment hasse ich Männer," bemerkte Lily, ihre Arme verschränkend. „Weißt du, ich glaube, ich bin gerade mit jedem männlichen Wesen in meinem Leben verfeindet."

„Warst du deshalb so kalt zu Prince Charming?" fragte ihre Freundin.

„Ich nehme an, du meinst Luke?"

„Ja."

Lily nickte. „Ich habe ihn mehr gemocht, als er nicht über Politik geredet hat. Dann war Severus richtig _fies_ während Zaubertränke und James Potter ist... James Potter. Ich verabscheue Männer wirklich."

„Willkommen im Club, Genie," antwortete Donna. „Was ist mit Adam McKinnon? Frank Longbottom? Du kannst sie nicht alle hassen."

„Tu ich nicht," gab Lily zu. „Obwohl, ich bin im Moment nicht so begeistert von Frank Longbottom. Er verhält sich seltsam. Zuerst habe ich gedacht, dass er bloß Probleme mit Alice hat, aber beim Vertrauensschülertreffen vor ein paar Tagen war er so... unruhig."

„Ich habe nichts bemerkt."

„Überraschend."

Donna bemerkte den Sarkasmus und zog eine Grimasse. „Oh, nebenbei, bist du auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum?"

„Ich bin am Verhungern." sagte Lily, „Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt zur Großen Halle... und bringe meine Bücher später hoch zum Schlafsaal."

„Ich hab nichts dagegen." Sie fuhren mit dem Abstieg fort, und trafen Marlene, Miles und Mary in der Eingangshalle, als die Gruppe von Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zurückkehrte.

„Gott sei Dank," seufzte Mary, als sie Donna und Lily entdeckte. „Zurechnungsfähigkeit!" Lily schickte ihr einen fragenden Blick und Mary riss ihren Kopf in Richtung ihrer zwei Begleiter.

„Zum sechszehnten Mal," sagte Marlene gerade zu ihrem Freund. „Es tut mir _leid_. Ich wusste nicht, dass du ihn schon gefüttert hattest, sonst hätte ich es nicht getan!"

„Tja, das hättest du sollen," fuhr Miles sie an. „Er hat mir über meine Schuhe gekotzt!"

„Tja, es tut mir _leid_! Es war ein Versehen!"

„Zu sagen, dass es ,ein Versehen' war, bringt gar nichts," antwortete er. „Herrgott, Marly, es gibt einen Grund, warum du nicht in Ravenclaw bist. Bis später." Miles betrat verbittert die Große Halle.

Die anderen waren für einen Moment still. „Marlene," begann Mary, aber die Blonde wollte es nicht hören.

„Lass... lass es einfach. Ich bin... ich bin nicht hungrig. Bis nachher im Gemeinschaftsraum." Und damit eilte Marlene die marmorne Treppe hinauf.

Als sie weg war, sah Donna verwirrt aus. „Dürfen wir jetzt solche Scheiße zu Marlene sagen? Weil jedes Mal, wenn _ich_ so was sage, sagt Lily mir, dass ich leise sein soll..."

„Das ist verrückt," murrte Mary, als die Mädchen Richtung Gryffindortisch gingen. „Jemand muss etwas zu Marlene sagen. Sie kann diesen Unsinn nicht einfach tolerieren."

„Wir sagen ihr das die ganze Zeit." erinnerte Lily sie. „Nun... Donna macht das jedenfalls. Sie ist nicht dumm. Sie muss erkennen, dass Miles ein Arschloch ist..."

„Mal ehrlich," seufzte Donna, „Es ist, als ob Feminismus nie existiert hat. Ich verstehe nicht, warum weibliche Jugendliche das Bedürfnis verspüren ihre komplette Existenz in diese dummen, unreife Beziehungen zu werfen."

„Hauptsächlich wegen Sex," sagte Mary ihr.

„Du brauchst keine Beziehung, um Sex zu haben," antwortete Donna.

„Und du nennst _mich_ eine Schlampe."

„Ich bin _keine_..."

„Hört auf zu zanken," sagte Lily. „Ich fange langsam an zu glauben, dass du recht hast Mary."

„Dass Donna eine Schlampe ist?"

„Ich bin _keine _…"

„Nein, wegen Marlene," unterbrach Lily. „Vielleicht sollten wir ihr etwas über... Oh, hallo, Adam." Leicht errötend lächelte Lily Adam McKinnon an, als der gegenüber der drei Mädchen Platz nahm.

„Hi," antwortete er. „Dieser... dieser Platz ist für niemanden reserviert, oder?"

„Nein." sagte Mary.

„Nein, ist er nicht," stimmte Donna zu. „Eigentlich ist es ganz gut, dass du hier sitzt, weil wir gerade darüber gesprochen haben, dass..."

„Dass wir eine Weile nicht mehr mit dir gesprochen haben," sprang Lily ein. „Ich meine... Wie fühlst du dich? Wie geht's so?"

Mary unterdrückte ihr Lachen, Donna sah verwirrt aus.

„Oh, mir geht's gut. Alles ist wieder mehr oder weniger normal." Er bediente sich mit Kartoffeln. „So... äh... wo ist Marlene? Sie lässt das Essen doch nicht wieder wegen dieser blöden Diät ausfallen, oder?"

„Ja," sagte Mary, als Donna versuchte ,Nein' zu sagen. „Ja, Marlene und Marlenes blöde Diät. Wir dachten gerade... dass wir ihr später ein wenig Essen mit hoch bringen. Sie zwangsernähren... es könnten Schläuche daran beteiligt sein."

„Haben wir das?" fragte Donna.

„Die _netten_ unter uns haben das."

Adam grinste. „Tja, ich kann das übernehmen. Sie ist oben im Gemeinschaftsraum, denkt ihr?"

„Wahrscheinlich," sagte Lily. Er nahm einen Teller.

„Denkt ihr, dass sie Brot möchte?"

„Nein, sie isst kein Brot." sagte Mary ihm.

„Was ist mit Nachtisch?"

„Sie isst kein Nachtisch." sagte Lily.

„Gemüse?"

„Wenn sie roh sind."

„Dieses Mädchen ist verrückt," bemerkte Adam, aber er hörte sich nicht an, als ob er das Wort „verrückt" wirklich verwenden wollte. Als er fertig war, eine Mahlzeit zusammenzustellen, verabschiedete Adam sich und verschwand aus der Halle.

„Warum habt ihr ihn angelogen?" fragte Donna. „Ich bin so verwirrt von dieser Mädchensprache-Sache, die ihr beide macht."

„Wir konnten Adam nicht sagen, dass Miles ein Arschloch gegenüber Marlene war," sagte Lily. „Es würde sie demütigen."

Mary seufzte, ihr Kinn in einer Hand ruhend. „Ich glaube nicht, dass der Junge einen einzigen Fehler hat. Ich denke, dass es möglich ist, dass er _absolut_ perfekt ist. Ich schwöre, wenn Mar nicht bald mit ihm schläft, tu ich's."

„Schlampe." sagte Donna.

„Halt die Klappe."

(Mit ein wenig Hilfe meiner Freunde)

„Ich bin dabei," sagte Sirius.

„Ich auch," sagte Peter schnell.

„Also, natürlich bin ich dabei," sagte Remus. „Wir machen einmal was Nützliches. Wie könnte ich dabei aussetzen?"

„Ignorieren wir Moonys herablassende Haltung," sagte James, seinen Mantel ablegend und ein Päckchen Zigaretten auf den Schlafsaaltisch platzierend, „Gut. Das einzige Problem ist, dass ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob alle vier von uns unter den Tarnumhang passen. Wir sind alle ein gutes Stück gewachsen seit der ersten Klasse."

„Er hat Recht," sagte Sirius. „Wir sollten uns aufteilen."

„Das Schloss wird dunkel sein," fügte Peter hinzu. „Denkt ihr, ein Desillusionierungszauber würde zwei von uns tarnen?"

Remus sagte, dass er dies annahm. „ Wenn es dann mehr als Person zu verfolgen gibt, könnten Wormtail und ich einer auf den Fersen bleiben, während Prongs und Padfoot den anderen übernehmen."

„Exzellent," sagte Sirius. „Zu welcher Zeit sollen wir losgehen?"

„Wartet 'ne Sekunde," unterbrach Peter, „woher wissen wir, dass heute Nacht die richtige ist? Ich meine, es war bisher alles irgendwie zufällig."

James schüttelte unbesorgt den Kopf. „Es ist heute Nacht. Vertraut mir." Er setzte sich auf sein Bett, lehnte sich über die Kante und wühlte durch seinen Koffer nach etwas. Schließlich machte der Rumtreiber das Objekt seiner Suche ausfindig. Er zog ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Papier hervor. „Zum Losgehen - wir wissen nicht, wann es soweit sein wird. Wir werden die Karte benutzen müssen." Er wedelte demonstrativ mit dem Pergament.

„Wie eine Nachtwache," sagte Sirius begeistert. Er schnappte die Karte aus den Händen seines Freundes. „Hört sich nach Spaß an. Wann fangen wir an?"

„Das ist _kein_ Spaß," seufzte Remus, seinen verspannten Nacken reibend, „Prongs, du hast nicht erwähnt, dass wir im Klassensaal von Geschichte der Zauberei warten müssen. Es riecht hier drin wie im Altersheim."

„Die Leichenkammer im Altersheim eher," warf Sirius ein, der ausgestreckt auf Professor Binns Tisch lag.

„Es ist der perfekte Ort," antwortete James. „Es ist der vierte Stock - direkt neben der Treppe. Wenn irgendwas auf der Karte auftaucht, sind wir in der Lage schnell dorthin zu kommen."

Peter gähnte. „Es ist halb drei morgens," sagte er. „Bist du _sicher_, dass es heute Nacht ist, Prongs?"

„Ja." Aber seine Überzeugung von dieser Aussage begann zu schwinden. James starrte auf die Karte auf der Tischplatte vor ihm. Das Bild darauf war größtenteils ruhig, mit ein paar Ausnahmen. Die Punkte, die Argus Filch und Rubeus Hagrid darstellten, fuhren fort durch die Flure zu ziehen (weit weg vom Klassenraum für Geschichte der Zauberei).

„Keiner hat seinen Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen?" fragte Sirius, mit seinem Zauberstab Bilder in die Luft malend.

„Nein," sagte James, „Missy Lewis und Daniel Strout haben gerade ihren Besenschrank im zweiten Stock verlassen und sind jetzt auf dem Weg zurück zu Hufflepuff."

„Schon?" lachte Sirius, „Sie sind da erst vor zwei Minuten reingegangen. Erinner' mich daran, Strout später damit aufzuziehen."

Sogar Remus huschte daraufhin ein Lächeln über das Gesicht. „Hör zu, Prongs, vielleicht sollten wir eine Frist setzen. Wenn bis drei Uhr nichts passiert, dann..."

„Ich sehe ihn."

„Was?"

Sirius rollte sich vom Tisch und die anderen zwei Rumtreiber standen auf um sich zu James bei der Karte zu gesellen. „Wo?" fragte Peter. James zeigte es ihm.

„Roland Urquhart?" fragte Remus. „Kennt ihn einer von uns?"

„Er ist ein Siebtklässler," steuerte Sirius bei, „Hat bei den Testspielen für das Slytherin Quidditchteam mitgemacht in unserem... was war es? Viertem Jahr? Das war das Jahr, in dem wir deren Testspiele ausspioniert haben, was, wie sich herausstellte, eine verdammte Zeitverschwendung war, weil da _nichts_ interessantes passiert ist. Dieser Typ, Urquhart, ist nicht ins Team gekommen. Er war ein grauenhafter Flieger. Er hat auch einmal meine Cousine Narcissa auf ein Date eingeladen, aber sie hat ihm einen Korb gegeben."

„Weißt du von etwas, bei dem er _nicht_ versagt hat?" fragte Remus amüsiert.

„Nun, bisher hat er die Lehrerschaft etwas verwirrt," sagte James.

„Wir wissen nicht, dass er es ist," sagte Moony langsam. „Ich meine, vielleicht macht er einen Spaziergang und... „

„Ich folge ihm," unterbrach James, seinen silbernen Tarnumhang aufhebend.

„Schuldig, bis die Unschuld bewiesen ist, Prongs?"

„Das ist richtig, Moony."

Remus begann zu protestieren, aber Sirius zeigte auf die Karte. „Schau dir an, wie er sich bewegt, Lupin... er hält im zweiten Stock an..." Der Punkt, der mit Roland Urquhart beschriftet war, stoppte in der Tat für fast dreißig Sekunden, bevor er sich mit großer Eile den Flur hinunter bewegte.

„Du hast Recht, du solltest ihm folgen," gab Lupin klein bei. „Hast du die Tinte und das Pergament für den Brief dagelassen?"

James zeigte zu einem Tisch, wo besagte Artikel lagen. „Ihr fangt damit an. Und behaltet einen der Zwei-Wege-Spiegel bei euch, sodass wir euch genau sagen können, welchen Ort ihr nennen sollt, ja?"

„Richtig," sagte Peter.

Sirius half James den Tarnumhang zu glätten. „Ihr zwei seid in der Lage, den Disillusionierungszauber auszuführen, richtig? Ihr wollt nicht, dass wir es machen, und ihr benutzt den Umhang?"

„Wir sind keine Kleinkinder," fuhr Remus ihn an. „_Geht_ einfach. Und nehmt die Karte mit."

„Ihr nehmt sie," antwortete James, die Karte der Rumtreiber in Moonys Hände drückend. „Ich hab das Ding für Stunden angestarrt. Ich kann die Route der Patrouillen auswendig. Ihr braucht sie mehr als wir es tun."

„Aber ihr müsst an Urquhart dranbleiben. Was, wenn ihr ihn verliert?" James runzelte die Stirn, als er erkannte, dass Remus Recht hatte. „Keine Sorge, ich habe auch ein wenig aufgepasst. Ich denke, ich habe die Runden im Kopf."

„_Beeilung_," sagte Sirius. James schnappte sich ein Ende des Tarnumhangs und warf ihn um sich und seinen Freund. Sie verschwanden. Sekunden später öffnete und schloss sich die Tür zum Klassenraum.

Remus drehte sich zum Pergament; Tinte und Feder erwarteten ihn. „Willst du es schreiben, Peter, oder soll ich?"

„Mach du's," antwortete der. „Für den Fall, dass die die Handschrift überprüfen."

Remus rollte mit seinen Augen, aber er lächelte, als er die Feder aufhob und zu schreiben begann.

In der Zwischenzeit schlichen Sirius und James die Treppe hinunter, darauf bedacht gebückt zu bleiben, so dass der Saum des Umhangs auf dem Boden hing. Sirius behielt seine Augen auf der Karte. „Er hat einen letzten Halt im zweiten Stock gemacht... ich schätze, er wird danach hoch zum dritten Stock gehen."

„_Ich_ schätze, dass es auf der Treppe eine Trickstufe gibt," flüsterte James grinsend.

Sich so schnell wie möglich bewegend erreichten die beiden den Absatz des zweiten Stocks. Ein magerer Junge mit eingesunkenen Augen und bleicher Haut stand nicht weit weg, seinen Zauberstab schwingend, als ob er ein Orchester dirigierte. Als Reaktion zu seinem Zauberstab tanzten dutzende Blätter Pergament in der Luft, schließlich in einer großen Anordnung an der Wand landend. Urquhart hielt still, seine Arme verschränkend und seine Arbeit zufrieden betrachtend, bevor er wieder seinen Zauberstab hob und ihn einmal zur Wand schnipste. Der weiße Fleck auf der Wand verschwand plötzlich und ließ nichts als den normalen Stein zurück.

„Ich liebe es, Recht zu haben," seufzte James. Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Werd nicht großspurig. Wir haben's noch nicht geschafft. Los jetzt!"

Während Urquhart einen großen Weihnachtsmannsack (von welchem James vermutete, dass er nicht mit Geschenken gefüllt war) schweben ließ und den Flur hinunter zu gehen begann, drehten die beiden Rumtreiber um und zogen sich auf die Treppe zurück, vorsichtig die Trickstufe überspringend, die sie nur zu gut kannten. Sie erreichten den Absatz des nächsten Stockes, duckten sich hinter einer Ecke, gerade als Roland Urquhart die erste Stufe erreichte.

„Fertig?" fragte Sirius. In Erwiderung zog James den Umhang weg, gerade genug um seinen Zauberstab zu positionieren. Dann wartete James, ein klein wenig um die Ecke gelehnt.

Urquhart - mit einem geschäftsmäßigen Ausdruck auf seinem fahlen Gesicht - bewegte sich unbeirrt die Treppe hinauf. An der fünften Stufe, hielt der Slytherin an, bereit, die sechste Stufe zu überspringen, aber bevor er konnte, schwang James seinen Zauberstab und Urquhart stolperte nach vorne. Er ließ den Sack fallen und Dutzende weiße Blätter flogen raus. Urquhart ließ einen kurzen Aufschrei entwischen, fing sich aber, bevor sein Bein die Trickstufe berührte. Sirius fluchte, aber James ließ sich nicht abschrecken. Der Gryffindor schwang erneut seinen Zauberstab und Urquharts Augen begannen zuzufallen. Einen Moment später war er eingeschlafen.

„Genial, Kumpel," murmelte Sirius, den Umhang ausziehend. „Ich sag's Moony." Er schnappte sich einen silbern umrahmten Spiegel aus seiner Gesäßtasche und während er hinein sah, sagte er: „Remus Lupin."

Remus Gesicht erschien einen Moment später und während James die Stufen hinunter zu Urquhart eilte, sagte Sirius zu seinem weiter entfernten Freund: „Wir haben ihn. Er wird in der Trickstufe zwischen dem zweiten und dritten Stock gefangen sein."

„Richtig," sagte Remus. „Treffe euch in zehn Minuten im Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Viel Glück."

Sirius legte den Spiegel weg und folgte James nach unten. Der Anführer der Rumtreiber war dabei, das Bein des bewusstlosen Urquhart in die Trickstufe zu manövern.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?" fragte Padfoot.

„Schling seine Hand um das Geländer, damit er nicht durchfällt, ja?"

Sirius fügte sich und zwängte Urquharts Arm durch das Treppengeländer. „Wird er rechtzeitig aufwachen?"

„Gerade so," antwortete der andere. „Er wird denken, dass er durch den Fall das Bewusstsein verloren hat, aber er wird keine Zeit haben, sich einen Fluchtplan zu überlegen, bevor er geschnappt wird."

„Exzellent."

Die zwei Jungen richteten sich auf, ihre Arbeit für einen Moment betrachtend. Sirius hob eins der losen Blätter auf, laut vorlesend: „_Toujours Pur_." Er sah James an. „Das ist das Mantra meiner Familie. Das Motto des Hauses der Blacks, meine ich." Stirnrunzelnd fügte Sirius hinzu: „Du denkst nicht, dass...?"

„Nein."

„Wie kannst du dir sicher sein?"

„Weil Regulus kein Idiot ist, deshalb. Er ist vielleicht nicht der netteste Typ, aber er ist nicht irgendein gruseliger Einzelgänger, der denkt, dass er Leuten mit schlecht formulierten Drohungen Angst einjagen kann. Außerdem würde er nicht das Familienmotto auf dem Pergament lassen, außer wenn er erwischt werden _wollte_. Es wäre, als ob er seine Initialen darunter gesetzt hätte."

„Du hast Recht," stimmte Sirius zu. „Reg ist ein Widerling, aber er ist nicht so blöd."

„Wir sollten losgehen."

„Richtig."

Sirius legte das Pergament zurück. „Bis bald, Roland, Kumpel."

Sie eilten die Treppe hinauf und verbargen sich wieder unter dem Tarnumhang, bevor sie ihren Rückweg zum Gemeinschaftsraum antraten.

„Ich häng's an die Tür," sagte Peter. Remus hob eine Augenbraue (nicht, dass sein Begleiter es wirklich sehen konnte, da beide etwas durchsichtig waren).

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Tja, du hast es geschrieben. Ich sollte ein _wenig_ Risiko eingehen, oder?"

„Na gut, mach ruhig."

Peter eilte nach vorne, ein gefaltetes Stück Pergament in seiner Hand und seinen Zauberstab ziehend, platzierte er das Pergament an der hölzernen Tür. Dann, mit seinem Zauberstab direkt auf das Pergamentblatt zeigend, murmelte er einen Zauberspruch. Als er sich wegbewegte, klebte das Papier an der Tür.

„Bereit zum Rennen?" fragte Peter.

„Ja."

„Großartig." Die Aufregung war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu erkennen. Er drehte sich wieder zu Tür und hämmerte mit seiner Faust dagegen. „HEY, DU! SCHAU NACH DEINER POST!" rief Wormtail mit absolut maximaler Lautstärke. Man hörte, wie sich drinnen jemand regte und Remus und Peter, die ihr Lachen nur schwer unterdrücken konnten, rannten den Flur hinunter und um die Ecke so schnell wie sie konnten.

Für einen Moment war es still im Gang, dann öffnete sich die Tür, an welche die Rumtreiber ihren Brief gehängt hatten. Lathe erschien, anscheinend gerade erst wach werdend. Er schaute sich um und bemerkte dann den Zettel. Ihn auseinander faltend ging er näher zu einer Fackel, damit er die Schrift entziffern konnte.

**LIEBER MR. LATHE,**

**WENN SIE WISSEN WOLLEN, WER DIE BEDROHLICHEN ZETTEL IN DER SCHULE VERTEILT HAT, ER IST GESTOLPERT UND IN DIE TRICKSTUFE ZWISCHEN DEM ZWEITEN UND DRITTEN STOCK GEFALLEN. ICH DACHTE, DASS SIE DAS INTERESSIEREN KÖNNTE.**

**MIT FREUNDLICHEN GRÜßEN,**

**DERJENIGE, DER IHN ERWISCHT HAT**

Lathe flitze in sein Zimmer zurück und kehrte Sekunden später mit seinem Morgenmantel und Zauberstab zurück.

(Mädchen)

Roland Urquhart wurde für den Rest des Halbjahrs suspendiert.

„Ich hätte ihn rausgeworfen," bemerkte Marlene unberührt, als die Neuigkeiten in einer großen Gruppe am nächsten Morgen (Donnerstag) diskutiert wurden.

„Ich auch," sagte Donna.

Ein Mal waren sie der gleichen Meinung.

„Es war schrecklich dumm von ihm in einer Trickstufe stecken zu bleiben," sagte Mary. „Selbst _ich_ lasse mich von denen nicht mehr verwirren."

Donna lachte. „Außer letzte Weihnachten."

„Wir haben zugestimmt, dass wir nie wieder davon sprechen!" Aber selbst Mary musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.

Lily lachte mit den anderen, bis sie bemerkte, dass Severus Snape am anderen Ende des Ganges stand. Er war alleine und ein plötzlicher Anflug von Mitleid ließ Lily in seine Richtung gehen.

„Roland Urquhart," begann sie ungeschickt, als sie sich näherte. „Wer hätte das gedacht, nicht?" Severus sagte nichts. „Er war keiner deiner Freunde." Wieder keine Antwort. „Warum hast du mir nicht einfach gesagt, dass du nichts darüber wusstest?"

„Weil du gedacht hast, dass ich was weiß und weil ich wütend war," antwortete Snape. „Und du wolltest dich bloß unter der Bedingung wie mein Freund verhalten, dass ich dir in der Sache helfe."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Das stimmt nicht. Ich wollte gar nicht so tun, als ob ich dein Freund bin."

Severus blickte finster.

„Ich habe einen Witz gemacht," informierte sie ihn. Dann fuhr sie mit mehr Ernst fort: „Ich denke, dass du aber bei einer Sache Recht hast. Ich muss dir vergeben. Und... ich will das machen." Sie zögerte. „Vorzugsweise, _jetzt_."

Er sah sie an. „Was redest du da?"

„Ich sage, dass wir... vielleicht..." _War dies der größte Fehler aller Zeiten?_ „vielleicht wieder Freunde sein könnten."

Der Schock stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Wirklich?"

Sie nickte.

„Oh. Na dann... okay."

„Okay."

„Okay."

„Richtig."

„Also..."

„Also, ich seh' dich dann."

„Genau. Okay."

Lily drehte sich um und ging zurück zu den Mädchen. Die Menschenmenge hatte begonnen sich in Richtung Große Halle zu bewegen, um mit dem Frühstück zu beginnen und Lily war kurz davor, selbst zu gehen, als sie die Rumtreiber bemerkte, die in der Nähe der marmornen Treppe plauderten.

Der Vertrauensschülerin kam eine Idee und sie begann hinüberzulaufen, während sie in einiger Entfernung James in die Augen sah. Sie hatte die Hälfte des Weges zwischen ihnen überbrückt, als sie jemand beim Arm fasste.

„Luke!"

„Lily," sagte ihr Freund verzweifelt und er sah wirklich süß aus. „Lily, mir tut es so, so leid. Hör zu, ich hab gestern Abend mit Marlene geredet und sie hat mir erklärt, warum du so wütend warst und... es tut mir leid. Ich bin bloß... natürlich hattest du bei allem Recht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir gedacht hab. Ich war nur..."

„Es ist okay, Luke."

Er lächelte (hinreißendes Lächeln). „Wirklich?"

„Wirklich."

Sie konnte wirklich nicht wütend auf ihn sein. Sie hatte einfach nicht genug Energie in sich um diesem Jungen wütend zu bleiben. Er küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen.

„Ich seh' dich nach dem Frühstück, Blume."

„Bis gleich, Luke."

Lily lächelte ihm hinterher an, als er in die Große Halle lief. Als er weg war, schaute sie nach dort, wo die Rumtreiber gestanden hatten. Drei waren verschwunden, aber James war geblieben.

„Hallo, Blume," sagte er, Lukes dunkle und ernste Stimme imitierend.

„Halt die Klappe. Luke Harper ist der süßeste Typ auf der ganzen Welt und du könnest das unmöglich verstehen."

„Ist er ein guter Küsser?"

„Halt die Klappe." Sie standen für eine Weile in Schweigen, dann begann Lily: „So..." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Hast du gut geschlafen, Keks?" fragte James fröhlich.

„Hast du?"

„Exzellent, danke."

„Seltsam, Potter, du siehst müde aus."

„Oh, naja, ich hatte ein Date."

„Ich verstehe."

„Tust du das?"

Kurze Stille, dann fuhr Lily fort: „Also ich habe eine Frage an dich."

„Schieß los."

„Wenn jemand mit der Fachkenntnis, die benötigt ist, um Roland Urquhart aufzuspüren, zufällig ebenfalls die Motivation, ihn zu erwischen hätte, wie genau würde sie wissen, welche Nacht er sich aussucht, um diese schrecklichen Plakate aufzuhängen?"

„Tja, das ist leicht," antwortete James. „Solch eine Person, nichtexistent, wie sie ist, würde bloß auf das Muster schauen, in welchem die Plakate platziert wurden. Sie erschienen bloß an den Tagen, nach denen Filch und Hagrid Nachtwache hatten, im Gegensatz zu den viel erfahreneren Ministeriumsermittlern. Ein kurzes Gespräch mit Hagrid würde dieser mystischen Person mit Fachkenntnis und Motivation gesagt haben, dass die nächste Wache am Mittwochabend war und dann... wäre der Rest Geschichte."

Lily nickte, auf ihre Lippen beißend um ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. „Weißt du, was ich gehört habe?"

„Nein."

„Ich habe gehört, dass Lathe sagt, dass jemand ihm einen Tipp gegeben hat, wo er Urquhart finden könnte. Ein Schüler hat ihm anscheinend eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Anonym."

James schaute überrascht. „Stimmt das? Wow. Komisch. Wer denkst du, könnte es sein?"

„Ich weiß nicht," gab Lily mit einem Seufzen zu. „Unzweifelhaft jemand mit..."

„Motivation und Fachkenntnis?" schlug James vor.

„Einem unbeständigen Charakter und etwas zu beweisen." fügte die Rothaarige hinzu.

„Nun, so jemanden kenne ich nicht."

„Ja... ich auch nicht."

„Ich bin aber ein bisschen neidisch auf diese Person," fuhr James nachdenklich fort. „Er oder sie muss schrecklich schlau gewesen sein."

„Tja," sagte Lily. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Vielleicht bist du ja im nächsten Kampf dabei, ja?"

„Unwahrscheinlich."

„Aber nicht unmöglich."

„Nein, ich denke nicht."

„Ich... seh dich im Unterricht, Potter."


End file.
